Under the Rose
by JakeHarrisLover
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Sig Hansen takes in his daughters best friend when she has nowhere else to go. What happens when his little brother develops feelings for a girl 2x younger than him? Can Edgar keep it a secret or will it blow up in his face? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Svetlana Jett Ivanova sat in a tiny coffee shop located in Seattle Washington. She sipped her coffee and checked the time on her cell phone. She was waiting for her best friend and partner in crime Nina Hansen to get off work and meet her. They both worked at the same record store but luckily it was Jett's day off. She sat her mug down and glanced at a group of guys about her age on the other side of the room. They were ogling her and not making the slightest attempt to hide it. Jett rolled her eyes and picked her mug back up. She couldn't stand guys like that. If they had the balls to stare her down why didn't they have the balls to walk over and ask her name? Jett smiled and waved as Nina entered the shop.  
"Sorry I'm late Jett." Nina said as she sad down across from her, "Jeff was bitching at me about inventory again."  
"Ugh I hate that! Maybe it wouldn't be so messed up if he didn't keep giving CDs away to all his loser friends." Jett replied.  
Nina glanced over her shoulder at the guys Jett had noticed earlier. Nina raised her eyebrows at Jett and nodded in their direction.  
Jett rolled her eyes, "Ew Nina those guys are gross."  
Nina laughed, "I think they are kind of cute."  
Svetlana Ivanova and Nina Hansen could both stop men in their tracks with just a glance. Nina was 5'9 with platinum blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, but it was her curves that drove guys crazy. Jett was 5'7 with thick black hair that was so long it could've reached her belly button. She had eyes so gray they looked like smoke. While Nina was all curves Jett was toned. She had what Nina often called a 'super model's body.' Nina was 100% Norwegian and Jett was 100% Russian. Jett never understood it but guys seemed to lose their minds once they found that out.  
In high school they had broken many hearts and now that they had graduated not a thing had changed. The main difference between the two girls was that Nina actually enjoyed having guys chase her just to shut them down. It was her favorite game. Jett on the other hand had no interest in stringing boys along. It had lost its luster her freshman year. Jett wanted something real. Something worthwhile, but she hadn't found anything even close. The girls had two very different styles when it came to dealing with guys. Nina flirted heavily and was blunt about whatever it was she wanted. Jett gave subtle hints and said more with her eyes than with her mouth. A lot of what attracted guys to her was the mystery. Everyone wanted to know what was behind those smokey eyes.  
Nina smiled and rolled her tongue ring between her teeth, "Should I ask them to come sit with us?"  
"Please don't." Jett said laughing.  
Nina pouted, "fine. So how are you?"  
Jett shrugged and sipped her coffee.  
"Tell me what's bothering you." Nina said narrowing her eyes.  
"I have to move again." Jett said quietly.  
"What? Why!"  
"My landlord raised my rent and I can't afford it. I asked Jeff if I could work a few more days but he said he already cut Stacy's hours for me."  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"I have no idea."Jett's eyes filled with tears, "Everything is so expensive and I just had to put 400 dollars into my car or I wouldn't have had a way to work. "  
Nina reached across the table and squeezed Jett's hand, "Why don't you stay with me?"  
Jett shook her head, "I can't."  
"Why not? I love you, Mandy loves you, my mom loves you, and my dad really loves you. Whenever he doesn't see you for a couple of days he says _'Nina where's my kjæresten?'_ "  
"I don't know Nina. I've imposed on people my whole life I don't want to impose on you too." Jett was born in Russia and lived in the poorest part of Moscow until she was five. Her parents felt that they couldn't take care of her so they sent her to live with her grandparents in Ulyanovsk. Her grandparents had both died by the time she was eight. Jett ended up in a global foster care network and was taken in by a family in Seattle. When Jett was 10 Nina was the only person willing to be friends with_ 'the weird Russian girl' _and they had been best friends for the last nine years. Jett had considered her foster parents her real parents and was shocked when they kicked her out on her ass at 18. Now Nina was the closest thing she had to family. "You're not imposing Jett! My dad would kill me if he knew you needed a place to live and I didn't invite you to live with us!"  
Jett bit her lip, "Do you really think it will be ok?"  
Nina nodded vigorously, "let's go to my house right now and ask."

A few minutes later they left the coffee shop. Nina made sure to blow the group of guys a kiss as they exited the building. They got into their cars and Jett followed Nina to her house. Jett was incredibly nervous as she drove. She gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary and blasted music in an attempt to distract herself. Jett was incredibly embarrassed that her friend had to offer her a place to stay. Jett had learned to be independent and hated accepting help from people. She worked extremely hard for everything she got and as soon as she thought things were going to be ok the rug was pulled out from under her. It always happened that way and Jett couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve it.

Jett nervously stepped out of the car and followed Nina into the house. Nina slammed the door behind them and made a bee line to the living room where Sig Hansen was reading a magazine.  
"Look who I've brought with me dad." Nina said happily as she bent over the couch and kissed Sig on the cheek. Sig looked up and smiled, "Svetlana! How are you?"  
Jett wrinkled her nose, "Why do you always call me that?"  
"It's your name." He replied, "Why wouldn't I?  
"Because it's ugly."  
"It is not ugly! You should be proud of where you come from."  
Jett smiled, "Should I call you Sigurd then?"  
Sig laughed, "Touché. But I'm still not calling you Jett."  
"Daddy." Nina cooed.  
"What do you need this time?" Sig said sternly.  
"Jett needs a place to stay."  
"Well you know we have two guest rooms Nina. I've been waiting for you to ask her to move in since you two were 10."  
"You're not even going to ask why?" Jett asked. She was shocked that Sig had agreed so quickly.  
Sig rolled his eyes, "Fine. Why?"  
Jett cursed herself for opening her big mouth.  
"Well... my landlord raised my rent and I can't afford anything else."  
"I see." Sig turned his attention to Nina, "Take her to the blue room. Your uncle is staying with us for a few weeks and he hates the yellow room. I want to make sure he stays in it."  
Nina raised an eyebrow, "Uncle Norm or uncle Ed?"  
"Ed."  
Nina nodded, "Come on Jett. The blue room is right next to mine."  
Jett hesitated before following Nina. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and gave Sig a small smile.  
"Thank you so much. It means... a lot."  
Sig smiled and waved away her thank you.  
"Don't worry about it kjæresten. You're family."  
Jett was too touched to respond so she just nodded and followed Nina up the stairs.  
Nina showed her the guest room and Jett instantly understood why Sig referred to it as the blue room. The walls were painted pale blue and the bedding was blue as well. One wall was completely covered by a mural of Sig's boat the Northwestern. Sig and his brother's were fisherman and part of a reality show called Deadliest Catch. Jett knew that Nina hated the attention her father got but she would never admit it to him. Women threw themselves at him like he was a rock star and it made Nina furious. Jett suspected that Nina was worried Sig would one day leave her mother for one of his fans. Nina often stated that Sig was the best thing that ever happened to her mother. Sig was actually Nina and Mandy's step father but Nina never mentioned her biological father and she had no problem calling Sig dad. Nina looked at the mural on the wall for a few moments and then turned her back on it, "Sometimes I wish he would just stop fishing and stay home with us. The Bering sea likes to kill people."  
Jett frowned and hugged her friend. Being from Russia she knew just how dangerous the Bering Sea was. They exited the room and Nina pointed at the door directly across from what was now Jett's room. "That's where my uncle is going to stay." Nina smiled, "You're going to like him." Jett had heard what had to be hundreds of stories about Nina's uncle most of which involved him lighting something on fire and she had seen him on tv; but she had never actually met him. Apparently when he wasn't fishing he spent all his time with his wife and kids.  
"Why?" Jett asked.  
"He's a sarcastic ass just like you."  
Jett rolled her eyes and followed Nina into her bedroom. Nothing felt more like home to Jett than Nina's room. The nights they sat up talking about rockstars, making fun of their teachers, laughing as boys called and professed their undying love for them, listening to music, and hitting each other mercilessly with pillows were countless. After lounging around her room for a few minutes Nina propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Jett, "Let's go get your stuff roommate."

Edgar Hansen threw his duffle bag in the bed of his truck and tore out of his driveway. He wanted to get the hell away from his house as soon as possible. "Fucking bitch." He mumbled under his breath as he sped down the street. Edgar arrived at his brother's house within ten minutes. He grabbed his duffle bag and stormed up the driveway. Edgar hammered on the door and waited impatiently for Sig to open it. After a few moments the door swung open to reveal Sig glowering at him."Why the hell are you banging on my god damn door like that?" He asked angrily.  
Edgar walked past his brother into the house and headed to the living room. He dropped his bag on the floor and plopped himself onto the couch.  
"So I went to the house to get some of my stuff." Edgar said clearly fuming. Sig sat down in his laZ boy, put his feet up, and reclined. "What happened now?" He asked.  
"Louise is going to try and take my kids from me."  
"What?" Sig roared as he sat up straight.  
"Yeah I was trying to be civil with her and then she asked me for 10,000 dollars! So I asked her what she needed it for and she wouldn't tell me. Obviously I told her no and then she told me she's going to file for custody since I'm never around anyway."  
Sig shook his head, "This divorce is getting way out of hand Edgar."  
"Tell me about it." Edgar said bitterly as he put his feet up on the coffee table. He still couldn't believe that after being married for 22 years he was getting one divorce. Admittedly he had been unhappy for the last ten but he had been willing to stick it out for his kids' sake. Apparently Louise had other plans since she was the one who filed for divorce. "Look Sig. I don't plan on staying here long. I'm letting Louise stay at the house because I don't want the kids to have to sleep in beds that aren't theirs...I just need some time to figure some stuff out and then I'll get an apartment or something."  
Sig nodded, "Nina's friend is staying here too."  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "Why?"  
"Because she needs a place to stay just like you." Sig shot at him.  
"I was just asking!"  
Edgar looked up as he heard the front door open and then slam shut. Sig rolled his eyes, "Nina's back."  
"Your uncle is here!" Sig yelled.  
"Alright!" Nina called back, "We're taking Jett's stuff upstairs real quick!"  
A few minutes later Nina entered the room followed by what had to be the most gorgeous woman Edgar had ever seen. He had never seen eyes that gray before and he wondered if they were contacts. They were way to beautiful to be real. She was wearing a tight black and white striped long sleeve dress that went just below her butt and a pair of black cowboy boots. Her body was absolutely perfect and Edgar had an incredible urge to rub his hands all over her_. 'Stop it she's a kid.'_ He told himself. Edgar stood up and his niece jumped into his arms. "Eggy!" She said excitedly, "I missed you! How come you're staying with us?" Edgar sat her down and ran a hand through his brown hair, "Louise and I need some space."  
"Oh... Well... I'm happy you're here!" Nina said recovering quickly. Edgar smiled at her and turned his attention to her beautiful friend. He held out his hand for her, "I'm Nina's uncle Edgar."  
She smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm Svetlana but everyone calls me Jett." Jett laughed, "except Sig." Sig chuckled and nodded in agreement. Edgar would have known Jett was Russian even if she hadn't said her name was Svetlana. He could hear a slight accent when she spoke and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard. _'You're sick.'_ He told himself. Edgar looked down and realized he was still holding onto her hand. He immediately let it go and put his hands in his pockets. "So why Jett?" He asked.  
Jett smiled, "It's my middle name. I started going by it when I left Russia and all the kids here said Svetlana sounded like a disease."  
Edgar smiled and shook his head.  
"Come on Jett." Nina said, "Let's go upstairs."  
Edgar couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she exited the living room. _'She's the same age as your niece!' _He told himself. Edgar sat back down on the couch and turned on Sig's tv. He was definitely going to have to stay away far away as possible as that girl.

Jett stretched out on Nina's bed and placed her arms under her head. Nina laughed, "You really should have moved in a long time ago."  
Jett smiled and rolled over to look at her friend, "I know. It's going to be so fun. I wonder what your mom and Mandy will say when they get home."  
Nina rolled her eyes, "Mandy is going to be all over you like a leech and my mom is going to ask you to cook Russian food all the time."  
"Mandy is so cute I love her and I love your mom too." Jett paused, "Your uncle seemed nice."  
"I knew you would think he was cool."  
"Yeah."  
Jett did in fact think that Edgar was cool, but she was thinking a lot more than just that.

A few hours later Nina stood up and glanced out of the window. "Mom and Mandy are here."  
A few minutes later they walked down the stairs and could hear Mandy squealing from the living room. "You're staying here Eggy?" She asked excitedly. "Yep." Edgar replied.  
"Guess who else is staying here." Nina said as they entered the room.  
"Who?" Mandy asked.  
"Jett."  
Her eyes widened as she noticed Jett standing behind her sister. She quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god this is so cool!" Mandy said happily, "I have so much stuff to tell you! I have a boyfriend now!"  
"Really?" Jett asked genuinely interested. For some reason she still thought of Mandy as a little girl but she was already a sophomore.  
"Yes! He's so hot Jett I can't wait until you see him."  
"Alright enough!" Sig said interrupting their conversation. "These girls are going to be the death of me." He mumbled under his breath.  
Nina and Mandy's mother June walked over and gave Jett a hug. "I'm glad you're here." She said sincerely.  
"Thanks."Jett replied, "Me too."  
June held onto her husband's arm and laughed, "What are you going to do now that you've got four women staying here?"  
Sig grimaced and looked at Edgar, "You know what Ed I'm actually kind of glad you're here now."  
Edgar laughed and clapped his brother on the back, "What do you say we fire up the grill and barbecue?"  
Sig rubbed his hands together, "Let's do it."

Forty minutes later Jett, Nina, and Mandy pulled on their swimsuits and went in the back yard. Jett and Nina immediately picked up Mandy and tossed her into the pool. Once they finished laughing they grabbed two pool chairs and laid down. Jett pulled her long hair up into a pony tail and looked over at the two Hansen brothers standing by the grill. More specifically the younger Hansen brother. There was something about him Jett was very curious about. Edgar caught her staring at him and she quickly looked away. _'Oh god.'_ She thought to herself.

_'Why the hell does she have to be wearing that bathing suit?'_ Edgar thought as he tore his gaze away from her. Her body was even more perfect than he thought. He looked back down at the grill and began flipping the burgers. _'Stop looking at her.'_ He told himself sternly_, 'She's going to think you're some old creep.'_ Edgar shook his head and cursed the fact that his niece's friend was staying there. '_She's going to be the death of me.'_

**pleaseeeee REVIEW  
I'll love you more than Jake Harris loves to yell at Josh Harris :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Jett was lying in bed listening to the sounds that crept through the Hansen house. She could hear Sig and June downstairs watching tv, Music playing softly from Nina's room, Mandy talking on the phone with her boyfriend, and Edgar snoring across the hall. Jett rolled onto her side and looked at the mural painted on the wall. The lights that crept into the room from passing cars created the illusion that the Northwestern was moving. She rolled back onto her stomach and played with a lose string on her pillowcase. She couldn't believe that she was actually living with Nina. They had originally planned on moving in together after high school but June wasn't too keen on the idea of her daughter moving out. Jett was forced to find a place on her own and bounced around from apartment to apartment for a year. College was not an option for Jett she simply couldn't afford it. Nina on the other hand would have no problem paying for college she just didn't want to go. Jett jumped as a she heard a door open. She heard a rough cough and knew it was Edgar. Jett listened to the floorboards creak as he made his way to the bathroom. She was extremely fascinated by Edgar and couldn't place why. It wasn't because he was on TV she had known Sig far too long to think that reality stars weren't normal people. Undeniably Jett thought he was attractive. He was the average good looking man but the way he carried himself made him much more than average. Still, that wasn't what had Jett so fascinated_. 'It's because he's cool.'_ Jett told herself, _'It's nothing more than that.'  
_She closed her eyes and within minutes fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Nina yelled as she jumped up and down on Jett's bed. Jett slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up. "What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Its 9:00." Nina replied as she jumped up and landed cross legged on the bed.  
"What time do we have to be at work? 10:30?"  
Nina nodded and twirled her hair around her finger. Jett crawled out of bed and pulled a pair of gray skinny jeans, a cut off Quiet Riot t-shirt, and her converse out of one of her suitcases. Nina brought her a towel and she hopped in the shower. The last thing Jett was looking forward to was going to work. It was a Tuesday and the record store was bound to be dead since most of their customers would be at school. More than likely she and Nina would spend the majority of the day sorting CDs and sitting on the counter talking. Jett quickly washed and got out of the shower. She quickly dressed and applied a fair amount of eye liner. Jett pulled her wet hair onto her shoulder and exited the bathroom. She walked directly into Edgar and almost stumbled. Edgar grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. "Woah tiger." He said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry." Jett said uncomfortably.  
"Don't worry about it Kid." Edgar said before continuing to walk down the hall. Jett watched him disappear into his room and shook her head. _'Nice one Jett.'_ She thought to herself as the image of her walking into him replayed in her head. Jett walked into Nina's room where she was sitting on the floor applying makeup. Jett sat down on the floor across from her and smiled as she watched her friend apply foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip stick. The girls had very different styles when it came to make up. Jett only wore eyeliner and lip stick while Nina wore a lot of everything. Jett had always thought Nina was way too beautiful to cover her face up with all of that make up but Nina didn't see what Jett saw. In reality both girls held a small amount jealousy for one another. Jett wished she had Nina's curves and ability to exude confidence. Nina was always demanding and got exactly what she wanted. Nina wished her body was toned and graceful like Jett's. Jett had a way of making guys fall for her without even trying that Nina had always wished she possessed. Each one thought the other was the most beautiful girl on the planet.  
"You ready?" Jett asked when Nina closed her makeup box.  
"Unfortunately." Nina replied.  
Jett laughed and stood up. She grabbed her bag from her room and then met Nina downstairs.  
"Bye dad!" Nina yelled as they exited the left the house. They climbed into Nina's car and sped down the street. Nina blasted the radio and they spent the drive singing and making fun of the artists they hated.

At 3:30pm Edgar picked up his keys and then headed downstairs. "Where are you going?" Sig asked as he walked past him. "To go see my kids." Edgar replied.  
Sig ran his hand through his thinning blond hair, "Good luck."  
"Yeah. I'm sure I'll need it."  
Sig shook his head and then walked into the living room. Edgar quickly hopped in his truck and drove to what should have been his house. He drummed his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel and prayed that Louise wouldn't act like she was completely out of her mind. There was no way he was going to let Louise take his kids away. If she really did file for custody he would fight her with everything he had every step of the way. Edgar honked his horn a few times as he pulled into the driveway. Immediately his youngest son Logan's face appeared in the window. Logan smiled and waved excitedly before disappearing from the window. Edgar felt an aching in the pit of his stomach as the front door swung open and Logan raced down the driveway. There was nothing Edgar hated more than being away from his kids. Edgar plastered a smile on his face and stepped out of the car. He lifted his son into the air and ruffled his hair. "How are you little man?" Edgar asked. Logan pulled at Edgar's facial hair and smiled, "I drew a picture of a dinosaur eating a shark at school today."  
Edgar laughed, "Did you bring it home for me to see?"  
"Yes but Stefanie ripped it."  
Edgar frowned, "Why would she do that?"  
"Cuz I bit her on the leg."  
Edgar chuckled, "Where are Stefanie and Erik?"  
"Stefanie is in the backyard and Erik is playing a game in his room."  
Edgar nodded and sat his son back down on the ground.  
"Daddy?" Logan said hopefully.  
"What?"  
"Can you tell Erik to let me play his game too?"  
"I'll see what I can do."  
Logan grabbed Edgar's hand and pulled him inside the house. Louise appeared from the kitchen with her arms folded. "Hey Louise." Edgar said already exercising volume control. "Edgar." She replied sourly. Edgar crouched down in front of Logan, "Why don't you go out back and tell your sister I'm here."  
"Roger." Logan replied before running out of the room. Edgar laughed and stood back up. As soon as his eyes landed on his wife the smile was wiped off of his face. "What do you want Edgar?" She asked coldly. "Don't worry I'm not here to see you. " Edgar replied, "I just want to see my kids. I have to make sure they don't hate me since I'm sure you've been filling their heads with lies about how horrible a man I am."  
Louise unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't have to lie. They can see it with their own eyes. They don't understand why everyone else doesn't have daddies who are gone for months out of the year."  
"I'm doing my job Louise! If it weren't for me being gone you would have this big house that you love so much. Or all those expensive clothes that you just _had _to have. I'm a damn good father and you can't tell me otherwise."  
"Well you better spend as much time with them as possible because I haven't changed my mind. I'm still taking you to court."  
"You aren't taking my kids away."  
"Do you really think the courts are going to award custody to someone who's never here? Especially an alcoholic." For the first time in his life Edgar had the incredible urge to hit a woman. It was true that Edgar was a recovering alcoholic, but he hadn't so much as touched a drink in almost two years. Edgar opened his mouth to retort angrily but was drowned out by his daughter. "Daddy!" Stefanie yelled as he raced in from the back yard. She jumped into Edgar's arms and he spun around her around a few times. "How are you princess?" He asked. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and looked down at him."I miss you daddy." She said softly.  
"I miss you too sweetie. Did you have fun at school today?"  
"No."  
Edgar chuckled, "Why not?"  
"Alan Mchardley pulled my hair and called me ugly."  
"Uh oh." Edgar replied with a smile, "You know what that means don't you?"  
"What?"  
"It means he has a crush on you."  
Stefanie's eyes widened and she squirmed out of his arms. "Daddy that's gross!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Edgar laughed and ruffled her hair, "It's true."  
Edgar kissed her on the cheek and then headed upstairs. His heart was racing. While Stefanie and Logan were too young to really understand what was going on his eldest son Erik knew exactly what was going on and was furious with Edgar because of it. Edgar rapped on Erik's door and impatiently waited for his son to respond. "What?" Erik yelled. Edgar slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey Erik."  
Erik's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you." Edgar said as he sat down on the bed next to Erik.  
"Whatever."  
"I miss you Erik."  
"No you don't." Erik spat.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"If you cared about me you wouldn't have left."  
Edgar shook his head. Clearly Louise didn't tell Erik that she was the one who filed for divorce.  
"You're mom and I have some stuff to work out, but I would never leave you. I'm only a phone call away Erik. I can be here in ten minutes if you need me."  
"I don't want you to get a divorce." Erik said softly.  
Edgar wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. "I'm sorry Erik but not all marriages last forever. You'll still always have me and your mother. Both of us love you and your little brother and sister more than anything."  
Louise was completely out of her mind if she thought he would ever allow her to take his kids from him. He would never in a million years do something like that to her, so how could she do it to him?

An hour later Edgar was in his truck driving back to Sig's house. It had been incredibly hard for him to leave. Logan cried and held onto his leg with every ounce of strength he had, Stefanie climbed into his truck and sat there with her arms crossed until Louise came and dragged her out, and Erik watched him get into the truck sullenly from his bedroom window. Edgar was furious. How could Louise be so selfish? How could she not see how she bad their kids were hurting? Despite everything Edgar loved her. He was not in love with her. He hadn't been in love with her for years, but he had the kind of love for her that all fathers had for the women who gave them their children. Edgar pulled into Sig's driveway and slowly stepped out of the car. He walked inside and found Sig sitting in his office working on his laptop. Sig glanced up at his brother as he entered the room, "How'd it go?" Sig asked.  
"I hate leaving them." Edgar replied.

"Finally!" Jett said excitedly as she climbed back into Nina's car. It had been another long boring day at the record store. It was completely dead until 4:00PM and then they were jam packed until 6:00PM. "I'm starving!" Nina said as her stomach rumbled loudly. Jett laughed and rubbed her stomach, "Me too."  
"We should cook tonight for everyone."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "what should we cook?"  
"I don't know. Chicken tacos?"  
"Mmmm ok."  
They stopped at the grocery store to get ingredients and then headed home.

"We're home!" Nina yelled as she slammed the door shut. June appeared at the foot of the stairs and smiled, "Must you always slam the door?"  
Nina shrugged, "at least you know it's always me."  
"What's in the bags?"  
"Jett and I are cooking chicken tacos."  
"That's nice of you. Mandy and I already ate but your dad and uncle haven't."  
"You better eat some of these tacos mom!" Nina called as her mom disappeared back up the stairs.  
Jett followed Nina into the kitchen and felt immediately felt nervous when she spotted Edgar and Sig leaning against the counter each holding a beer. Jett noticed that Edgar looked unhappy and wondered what happened to him. _'It's none of your business.'_ She told herself.  
"How was work?" Sig asked.  
"Horrible." They replied in unison.  
"We're cooking chicken tacos." Jett added with a smile. She made eye contact with Edgar and quickly looked at Sig instead. Sig laughed, "Oh really? Well I better take some medicine for food poisoning ahead of time."  
"You're going to love our cooking." Nina said while crossing her arms.  
"Highly unlikely." Sig responded with a laugh.

"Ok ok so maybe you two can cook after all!" Sig said as he finished his fourth taco. "Told you!" Nina said triumphantly. "What do you think Edgar?" Jett asked with a smile. Edgar cleared his throat and wiped his mouth before responding. "They're ok."  
Jett raised an eyebrow, "Only ok?"  
"Yep." Edgar said smacking his lips.  
"Maybe I'll have to make something else for you one day. I don't want you to think my cooking is just ok."  
"I'll hold you to that."  
Jett felt herself blush and quickly looked down at her plate. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She wondered. Nina's uncle definitely shouldn't have been making her blush.

That night Jett tossed and turned for hours. Even though she felt exhausted she just couldn't fall asleep. In the end she threw the blankets off of herself, pulled on a jacket and boots, grabbed her pack of cigarettes and crept downstairs. Jett eased the door open and slipped outside. The cold night air stung her face but it was oddly pleasant. Jett lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. She Immediately felt relaxed. She watched the cars pass by and wondered what the people inside were thinking and talking about. "Those things will kill you."  
Jett jumped and turned around to see Edgar easing the front door closed.

Jett cocked her head to the side. "Do you want one?" She asked.  
"Absolutely." Edgar replied. Edgar saw her face redden as his fingers brushed against hers while she handed him a cigarette but he assumed he imagined it. He quickly looked her up and down and had to force himself not to lick his lips. She was wearing a mens' Johnny Cash t-shirt that almost went to her knees, a leather jacket, and her cowboy boots. She officially could make anything look good. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied, "You?"  
"Same."  
Edgar sat down on the porch steps and lit his cigarette. He inhaled deeply and signaled Jett to sit down to him. She immediately complied and gave him a small smile.  
"So," Edgar said after a few moments, "What was Russia like?"  
Jett wrinkled her nose, "I always hated it. Even when I was little I knew I didn't belong there."  
"Why did you hate it?"  
"There was just a lot of crime. I was scared to go outside and play. I would just watch the other kids play from my window." Jett laughed and took a drag off of her cigarette,"They wouldn't have wanted me to play anyway."  
Edgar's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not?"  
"They all called me krasivaya devushka. Ugly girl. All the girls where I lived had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes." Jett smiled, "Like Nina. And I had black hair and eyes that looked like factory smoke."  
"Jett you're beautiful. All those little girls were just jealous."  
Jett bit her lip and Edgar could tell that he had embarrassed her. _'Great she thinks your some creepy old man.'_  
"Thank you." Jett said softly.  
"It's true."  
"Umm...When Nina and I got home from work you seemed sad. Are you ok?"  
Edgar was taken aback. That was the last thing he had expected her to say and he didn't know how to respond.  
Jett placed her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that it's none of my business."  
Edgar smiled, "It's ok don't worry about it. I... uh went to see my kids today and it's just hard to leave them. I never thought I'd be getting a divorce."  
"I'm sorry Edgar."  
He shrugged, "It's not your fault. I should have been around more. Between work and all this TV shit I'm never home."  
Jett shifted uncomfortably and Edgar wished he hadn't made the situation so awkward.  
"What are your kids like?" Jett asked.  
A wide smile spread across his face, "I'm so lucky I ended up with three amazing kids. Erik just turned 13 and he's just like me. So stubborn and sarcastic. I see myself in him I just hope he makes something better of himself. Stefanie is 9 and still thinks boys are gross thank god. Nobody can make me smile like that little girl can. Then there's Logan he's 4 and sometimes he reminds me of Sig. Once he's set on something its damn near impossible to change his mind."  
Jett smiled, "You really love them."  
"With all my heart." He replied.  
"You're an amazing father. I can tell."  
"Nah they deserve better."  
"I would have given anything to have a father that cared about me the way you care about your kids. Don't sell yourself short Edgar."  
Edgar turned to look at her and leaned in closer to her. Jett was so beautiful he couldn't stand it. Those eyes were driving him crazy. They were telling him to kiss her. Jett leaned in so that they were dangerously close. It would be so easy to capture her lips with his. _'No this is wrong!'_ Edgar pulled back and scratched his head. "Uhh. It's late I'm going to head inside." Edgar stood up and walked over to the door, "You should probably come inside too." _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_  
Edgar asked himself as he quickly walked up the stairs. _'She. Is. A. Kid!'_ Edgar closed the door and quickly got into bed. _'From now on I'm staying the hell away from that girl.'_

Jett stood up and crept inside feeling disappointed. For a moment she had thought that Edgar was going to kiss her. _'You imagined it.'_ She told herself_, 'Why the hell would he kiss you?'_ Jett crawled into bed but was still unable to sleep. She laid there for hours trying to keep herself from thinking about Edgar and telling herself that she did not have a crush on him. Due to the lack of snores from across the hall Jett knew she wasn't the only one lying awake.

**PLEASE REVIEW (:  
I'll love you more than Sig Hansen loves salted cod.**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later Jett was relieved when Nina came banging on her door telling her to wake up. She had gotten very little sleep and just wanted to get the day started and find something to distract her from what was consuming her thoughts. Edgar Hansen. She had spent her nights over the last two weeks thinking about him and wondering if he had really almost kissed her. _'No he didn't.'_ She kept telling herself_, 'What would he ever see in you?'_ Jett opened her bedroom door and smiled at how disheveled her best friend looked. Jett's smile fell when the door across from hers opened and Edgar appeared. They looked at each other for a few moments and Jett noticed how tired he looked. "Morning Eggy!" Nina said happily.  
Edgar cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Jett, "Morning Nina." He replied. Edgar stepped back into his room and closed the door. Jett's heart sank she had the distinct impression that Edgar didn't want to be near her. He had been acting strange around her for days. "Let's go eat breakfast." Nina said.  
Jett plastered a smile on her face, "Yeah... I'm starving."  
They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where June was scrambling eggs and simultaneously flipping pancakes. "Morning girls." June said as she glanced at them over her shoulder. "Morning." They both replied lazily.  
"Work today?"  
Nina rolled her eyes, "No mom I tell you every week we are closed on Sundays."  
"Why are you closed on Sundays?"  
"Jeff likes to go to the batting cages with his friends on Sundays." Jett replied.  
"I see. Well sit down breakfast is almost ready."

Jett and Nina sat down at the table and chatted about how stupid their boss was. Sig entered the dining room and sat down. He unfolded his newspaper and began to read. "Good morning to you too dad." Nina said sarcastically.  
Sig folded his newspaper and smiled."Good morning Nina!" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Jett laughed at the exchange and stood up to help June as he entered the dining room carrying plates. "Thank you sweetie." June said as Jett took some plates from her arms. The four of them dug into June's delicious cooking and chatted lightly. Jett was laughing at one of Sig's stories but immediately stopped as Edgar walked past them and into the kitchen. Why the hell was he affecting her like that? Edgar returned a few minutes later holding a glass of orange juice. "Come sit down." June said as she waved him over, "I made a plate for you."  
Edgar's eyes landed on Jett but he quickly looked at June instead, "Sorry June I don't have much of an appetite. Thanks though." Edgar headed back upstairs and Jett was left feeling unsettled. She was really starting to think he was avoiding her. _'Why would he be avoiding you?'_ Jett asked herself, _'He doesn't care about you enough to avoid you. You're imagining it.'_ Jett tried her best to get back into the conversation but her mind kept drifting back to Edgar.

Edgar was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. _'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'_ He thought bitterly. So far he had stuck to his plan of staying away from her but it didn't stop her from sneaking into his thoughts. At first he had merely thought she was good looking but after talking to her out on the porch he found that it was more than just a physical attraction. There were many reasons why he shouldn't have been attracted to Jett; she was 19 he was 38, she was his niece's best friend, he had 3 kids and a soon to be ex wife to think about, and if she ever found out the thoughts that went through his head about her she would surely think he was a creep. The list went on and on. Still she was beautiful. Uncommonly beautiful. She was also incredibly sweet, understanding, a good listener, and independent. Edgar knew she wasn't the type of girl who needed a man to take care of her and he liked that. Louise had depended on him for everything. If it wasn't for the increased income he got because of Deadliest Catch she would have bled him dry. Edgar thought about how beautiful Jett looked at the dining room table. Even fresh out of bed she was stunning. _'You can't lock yourself up just because you don't want to like her.'_ Edgar told himself. He was not going to stop living his life over some girl. Edgar had more important things like his kids and making sure Louise didn't do anything crazy to worry about. However he had a feeling really believing Jett didn't matter was a lot easier said than done. "Damnit." Edgar mumbled as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

Jett and Nina cleaned their dishes and then headed back upstairs to Nina's room. "There is something wrong with my uncle." Nina said quietly as they entered her room. "Why do you say that?" Jett asked as casually as she could. Nina sat down on her bed and began to text. Jett felt a stab of annoyance, she wanted to know what was wrong with Edgar. "Why do you say that?" Jett repeated once she had run out of patience.  
Nina jumped slightly, "oh...Sorry" she mumbled, "Yeah my uncle never turns down my mom's food. C'mon you've tasted it. Everything she makes is delicious."  
"Maybe he's just stressed about his wife." Jett offered.  
Nina shrugged, "Maybe but they'll get back together eventually they always do."  
"They've almost gotten divorced before?"  
"No... but they fight _all_ the time. They always forgive each other in the end. When you've got kids you can't just think about yourself anymore. You know?"  
"Oh... Well that's good I guess."  
Nina raised her eyebrows, "Why so interested?"  
"I'm not." Jett said defensively.  
Nina laughed, "relax I was just kidding."  
Jett forced a laugh and sat down next to Nina. Jett and Nina confided everything in each other, but Jett knew her crush on Edgar was something she could never tell her about. Nina would be furious despite the fact Jett couldn't control her feelings. Jett wouldn't have been surprised if Nina ended their friendship because of it, at least for a little while. _'It doesn't matter anyway.'_ Jett thought to herself, _'It's just a little crush. Nothing major.'_

Jett and Nina spent the remainder of the day lying around in their pajamas watching movies. Edgar still didn't acknowledge her but she was having so much fun with Nina she didn't have time to dwell on it. That night once Nina had fallen asleep Jett found herself in bed once again lying awake. She crept out of her room and made her way downstairs with her cigarettes. Jett opened the front door and slipped outside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Edgar was already sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. Edgar Immediately stood up and crushed his cigarette when she saw her. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know you were out here." Jett said softly.  
Edgar shrugged, "I'm going inside anyway."  
Edgar walked past her to the door and Jett felt immensely disappointed. Once she had seen that Edgar was outside she hoped that he would sit outside with her again. "Wait." She said before he could slip inside. Edgar stopped and slowly turned around. "What?" He asked.  
"Are... are you made at me?" Once the words left her lips she felt incredibly stupid and she was instantly embarrassed. _'Why the hell would I say that? He's going to think I'm a little kid.'_  
Edgar dug his hands in his pockets and shook his head."No I'm not mad at you. Why?"  
"I just... I don't know. It's just a vibe I got."  
"I don't even know you kid. Not well enough to get mad at you at least. "  
"Oh ok." The way he had responded hurt her feelings. She knew it was a dumb reason to be hurt but the way he said _'I don't even know you kid.'_ felt like an ice cold stab to the heart. True they didn't really know each but that didn't stop her heart from pounding every time she saw him.  
Edgar gave her a small smile, "You'll know when I'm angry with you Jett."  
"How?" She asked.  
Edgar laughed, "I'll light all your shit on fire."  
Jett smiled and Edgar turned and walked back into the house. Jett sat down on the porch steps and leaned against the railing. She lit a cigarette and found herself wishing Edgar was still outside, perhaps with his arm wrapped around her.

Edgar felt immensely guilty that Jett thought he was mad at her. He knew it was his fault she felt that way. One day he was sitting outside smoking with her and then he pointedly ignored her for two weeks. As much as he preferred to stay away from her he didn't want Jett thinking he hated her or something. _'Just control yourself around her.'_ Edgar told himself.

The next morning Jett was shaken roughly awake by Nina. "What?" Jett groaned as she pried Nina's hands off of her shoulders. "I'm going to work." Nina said laughing.  
"Congratulations. Why are you waking me up?"  
Nina poked out her bottom lip, "I wanted to say goodbye."  
Jett laughed and sat up, "goodbye Nina."  
"What time do you work today?"  
"1:00"  
"Ugh! You expect me to sit at work from 9:30 to 1:00 by myself?"  
"Yes."  
Nina stood up and stuck out her tongue before stomping out of the room. Jett laughed then laid back down and Immediately fell asleep.

At 12:30 Jett finished getting ready and walked downstairs. The house was eerily quiet and she wondered where everybody was. She found Edgar in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Where is everyone? Jett asked.  
Edgar held up his finger and swallowed his food before replying, "It's Monday so Mandy is at school" he said simply, "And Sig and June went out to eat...or something."  
Jett smiled and nodded, "Well I'm going to work I'll see you later." She turned and quickly exited the kitchen. _'Why do I have to be so lame around him?_' She wondered. Jett climbed into her car and jammed her key into the ignition. She turned the key and the car momentarily sputtered before dying completely. "Please please please." She pleaded to her car as she repeatedly turned the key. "Fuck!" She said angrily as the car continued to show no signs of life.  
Jett stormed back inside and went straight to the kitchen where Edgar was still standing.

"My car won't start." Jett said as she leaned against the counter.  
Edgar raised an eyebrow,"...I'm sorry?"  
"Can you give me a ride to work?"  
"No I can't. Sig took my truck because June forgot to fill their car up with gas."  
"Are you serious?"  
Edgar felt a surge of sympathy towards Jett she looked like she was close to tears.  
"Yeah I'm sorry."  
"Mogu odno hodite ne tak li?" Jett said angrily as folded her arms across her chest. Edgar couldn't help but chuckle. It was the first time he had really heard Jett speak Russian, and despite how upset she was it was still really cute.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" Jett asked as color crept up her cheeks.  
"Sorry I've just never heard you speak Russian before. I'll help you work on your car ok?"  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"What do you mean help?"  
"You don't think I'm going to do all the work do you?"  
"Well... I guess not." Jett said as a smile crept across her face. _'Damn her smile is amazing.'_ Edgar thought.  
"Go upstairs and change into something you don't mind getting dirty." He told her, "and meet me in front." Jett smiled and quickly went upstairs to change. When Edgar told himself that he needed to be nicer to her spending the day working on her car with her wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It seemed that he just couldn't pass up another opportunity to be alone with her.

_'Shit.'_ Edgar thought to himself as Jett stepped out of the house. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of tiny jean shorts. Jett was teasing him mercilessly and it was infuriating him. He couldn't stop the image of him pulling those shorts off of her from floating into his mind. "Ready?" Jett asked.  
"Are you?" Edgar replied with a smirk.  
Jett shrugged and popped the hood of her car, "I called my boss and told him I wasn't coming in today."  
"What did he say?" Edgar asked.  
"Nothing really. Nina was may more pissed than he was."  
Edgar laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. Jett rested her hands on the bumper and leaned over her car. "All of this crap looks the same." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him. There was no possible way that she didn't know how fucking tempting she was. Edgar stepped over to her and began pointing out all the different parts of the car. Edgar could tell that she was actually paying attention to him and couldn't stop himself from smiling. All Louise ever cared about was herself. She never even pretended to be interested in anything Edgar cared about. Edgar grabbed his tools from Sig's garage and walked back to Jett's car. He immediately began working and had grease and oil all over his face and under his nails within minutes.

They worked well into the afternoon and Edgar smiled at the determined look on Jett's face as she added oil to her oil gasket. Edgar wiped sweat off of his brow and smiled down at her, "Well we've done as much as we can do. I'd say your car should be alright at least for a while."  
Jett smiled, "I better test it out."  
She hopped into the car and placed the key into the ignition Jett gave Edgar a hopeful smile and then turned it. She beat her hands excitedly on the steering wheel as he car roared back to life.  
Jett jumped out of the car and wrapped her arms around Edgar's neck. "Thank you so much!" She squealed. At that moment Edgar lost all control. Edgar placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the car door. Edgar looked into Jett's eyes and knew he had her permission. He roughly pressed his lips against hers and Jett gave him access to the inside of her mouth in an instant. She tasted even better than he had imagined and Edgar was in heaven as her tongue flicked lightly against his. Edgar pressed his body against hers and slid the tips of his fingers under her tank top; he rubbed his worn hands over her toned stomach and felt her shiver at his touch.

Edgar suddenly pulled away and shook his head. "I'm sorry Jett I shouldn't have done that."  
Jett stepped forward and grabbed his forearm, "No it's ok I wanted you to."  
"No... No it was wrong Jett! You're still a kid."  
"No I'm not!" Jett said angrily, "I hate that you call me that."  
"It's true! You haven't even lived yet! Just.. just leave me alone from now on ok?"  
"Why?"  
"I just need you to stay away from me! I'm sorry." Edgar hurried up the driveway and went inside, slamming the door behind him. Jett stood their feeling completely and utterly shocked. She had gone from feeling high to incredibly low in just a matter of seconds. She had wanted him to kiss her so badly and now she wished with all her heart he hadn't. Jett's lip trembled slightly but she forced herself not to cry. _'I'm done letting him affect me!'_ She told herself.

Jett headed inside and straight to the bathroom for a shower. Edgar's greasy fingerprints were all over the bottom of her tank top and lower stomach. She quickly undressed and stepped under the hot water. _'That's it!'_ She thought angrily as their kiss replayed over and over in her head_. 'I don't care how much I like him. I'm done with Edgar Hansen'_

Edgar was in his room pacing, completely disgusted with himself. He had let the one thing happen that he was trying to prevent happening and now there was no taking it back_. 'What if she tells Nina? Sig will kill me.'_ Edgar couldn't believe he had lost control so easily. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. _'What if Louise finds out?'_ She would certainly find a way to use it against him. Edgar shook his head to clear his thoughts and threw himself onto the bed. It seemed he had no choice but to go back to his original plan of staying the hell away from her. It had been hard enough the first time, but now he had a feeling it was going to be damn near impossible.

**PLEASE REVIEW (:  
I'll love you more than Jake Anderson loves his Northwestern Jacket :D.**

_(Mogu odno hodite ne tak li = Can one thing ever go right)_


	4. Chapter 4

Edgar Hansen and Jett Ivanova spent the next week pointedly ignoring each other. If Edgar entered a room Jett exited it; Edgar didn't so much as bless Jett if she sneezed. Jett and Edgar both did their best not to think about each other and during the day it was relatively easy when they had something to distract them, but at night when they were left alone with their thoughts their minds were filled with nothing but each other. Jett was furious with Edgar for kissing her. She had real feelings for him and for a moment he had made her believe he liked her back. Where did he get off messing with her head like that? Jett just wished she knew what had made him kiss her in the first place. What bothered her most was that it was the best kiss she had ever had. Edgar was infuriated with himself as well, but he was also disappointed. He had succumb to his own desires and taken advantage of Jett. Edgar now knew that Jett had some type of feelings for him, or at least she thought she did. Instead of making him happy it just made him feel incredibly guilty; he had led her on. Edgar knew he would never be with her.

"Nina please don't invite them over here!" Jett pleaded, "Bryan and Steven are the biggest tools on the planet." Nina laughed and sat down on her bed. "Too late I already invited them." She replied, "and they aren't that bad." Jett rolled her eyes and sat down next to her best friend. Bryan and Steven Hunter were brothers and Jett couldn't stand either one of them. Steven had always had a thing for Jett and Nina hooked up with Bryan occasionally. Both of them were very pushy and had trouble taking no for an answer. They had been on the wrestling team in high school and even though they had graduated (barely) they continued to wear their varsity jackets almost everywhere they went. Jett didn't see one attractive thing about either one of them and hated when they were around. "You owe me." Jett said sourly. Nina laughed as she playfully prodded Jett's arm, "You haven't seen Steven in a while maybe you'll actually like him now."  
"I doubt it." Jett replied as Edgar's image floated into her mind.

Edgar stamped his feet on the doormat and then stepped inside the house. "Sig!" He called as he closed the door behind him. "What!" Sig yelled back. Edgar headed to the living where Sig's voice had come from and found him in his recliner working on his laptop. "Where were you?" Sig asked as Edgar sat down on the couch.  
"I went to see my kids." He replied.  
"How are they?"  
"Logan and Stefanie are confused and don't understand why I'm not there; and Erik is pissed off at everyone. He's been acting out at school."  
"Really? What's he been doing?"  
"Apparently he used a few choice Hansen words to describe his math teacher, and he pushed a kid over a desk." Edgar's face darkened, "and of course according to Louise it's all my fault."  
Sig let out a low whistle, "So things aren't any better with Louise I assume?"  
"Nope. But I found an apartment."  
"Really? When are you going to get out of my house?"  
"A month. It's being renovated."  
Sig rolled his eyes and laughed, "You got me all excited! You made it sound like you were leaving tomorrow or something!"  
Edgar smiled and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Nope."  
"Where is it?"  
"Bellevue."  
Sig nodded and looked back down at his laptop. Edgar wished that he was moving the next day. He couldn't wait to get away from Jett and the thoughts that being around her often brought. He looked up as Nina entered the living room. _'Fuck.'_ He thought to himself. Where there was Nina Jett was soon to follow. Edgar slumped slightly in his seat as Jett entered the room. He quickly averted his gaze but he had seen enough of her to notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail and strands that had escaped hung around her face; she was wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung low enough on her hips so that her stomach peeked out. Edgar remembered the feel of her smooth stomach against his hands and prayed that the next month would go by quickly. "Daddy do you remember Steven and Bryan?" Nina asked as she sat down on the arm of Sig's chair.  
"Those idiot brothers?" Sig replied without looking up from his laptop.  
"They aren't idiots."  
"What about them?" Sig snapped.  
"They are coming over for a movie night with Jett and I."  
"Like a date?" Edgar asked before he could stop himself.  
"Yeah I guess." Nina replied. Edgar's eyes locked on Jett and he really looked at her for the first time in days. As soon as they made eye contact she looked away and Edgar felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Edgar was jealous it was undeniable. He knew he had no right to be angry with her seeing as he was the one who told her to stay away from him, he had no intentions of having any type of relationship with her, and judging by the look on her face she didn't particularly want to go on a 'date.' anyway. Still the thought of her with another guy made his blood boil.  
"Fine." Sig replied, "but you have to stay downstairs and I don't want them here all night."  
"Thanks dad." Nina said as she bent down and kissed Sig on the cheek. Edgar's jaw was clenched tightly as he watched the girls exit the room.

Jett and Nina were standing in front of the bathroom mirror doing their hair. Jett hadn't planned on getting ready at all but was harassed by Nina until she finally gave in. She threw on a short floral print dress and her converse. Jett pulled her freshly straightened hair onto her shoulder and exited the bathroom. She sat down on Nina's bed and played with her nail polish. Jett wished she was spending the night watching movies with Edgar instead of the two most annoying brothers on the planet. She was hurt by the way Edgar had been treating her. Was he so disgusted by the fact he had kissed her that he couldn't stand to be around her? Was there something really that bad wrong with her? As bad as she wanted her feelings for Edgar to disappear they just wouldn't. She told herself multiple times a day that he didn't matter and that there would be other guys but she didn't even believe it coming from herself. Jett was used to dealing with immature boys who only thought they were men, but Edgar was the definition of a man. He had a good job, he didn't let his fame go to his head, he was strong, talented, he loved his kids with all his heart, and Jett thought he was more and more handsome every day despite his iciness towards her. Nina appeared in the doorway and smiled, "Bryan just texted me. They are about to pull up."

Edgar clenched his jaw as someone banged loudly on the door. "Eggy answer the door please!" Nina called from the top of the stairs. "Why can't you answer it?" He replied as he walked to the foot of the stairs. Nina pouted and placed her hand on her hip, "I want to make an entrance." Edgar rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath as he reluctantly walked over to the front door. Edgar pulled it open and Immediately wanted to slam it shut. Standing in front of him were two of the smuggest looking guys Edgar had ever seen. They were both wearing Letterman jackets and had the same stocky build. Edgar could tell that they weren't twins but they looked extraordinarily similar. Black hair, green eyes, and big lips. "Uh can we come in?" One of them asked. 'No!' Edgar wanted to yell back at him but instead he backed up and let the two guys walk past him. Bryan and Steven sat down in the living room and Edgar headed upstairs. Halfway to his room Jett and Nina emerged from Nina's room.

Jett felt herself turning red as Edgar looked them up and down. "Don't you think you should be wearing more clothing?" He asked. Edgar said it to both of them but Jett had a feeling it was directed towards her. "I wear dresses shorter than this all the time." Nina replied. Edgar shrugged and walked past them. Jett and Edgar glanced over their shoulders at each other at the same time and Jett quickly looked straight ahead. Edgar sped up and retreated into his bedroom. Both boys stood up as Jett and Nina entered the living room; Jett was already starting to regret agreeing to hang out with them. Steven gave her a bone crushing hug and tried to kiss her. Jett moved her head so that he was forced to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Why do you always have to be like that?" Steven asked.  
"Why can't you ever take a hint?" Jett shot back.  
Steven smiled, "I love it when you play hard to get."  
Jett rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. Steven followed and sat uncomfortably close to her; Nina sat down on the love seat and curled up with Bryan. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ Jett thought bitterly as Steven wrapped his arm around her.

Steven spent the whole night trying and failing to put his best moves on Jett. No matter how many times she told him she wasn't interested Steven just couldn't get it through his thick skull. Jett kept wishing the night would end but she glanced over at Nina and saw that Bryan's arms were wrapped tightly around her and they were in the middle of a fiery lip lock; she knew Steven and Bryan weren't leaving any time soon.

Edgar was lying in bed with his eyes tightly shut trying to sleep but he couldn't stop scenarios of what was going on downstairs from creeping into his mind. What if she was kissing him? Edgar didn't want to share those soft lips with anybody else. _'Get over it!'_ He kept telling himself, _'She should be with someone her own age. Not someone twice as old as her.'_ But that didn't stop him from wanting to go downstairs and toss those guys out the front door. Just because he couldn't have Jett didn't mean he wanted anybody else to have her.

Steven and Bryan didn't leave until 2:00AM when Sig came thundering down the stairs telling them to get the hell out of his house. Jett was relieved and went straight upstairs without telling Steven goodbye, but she looked out of her bedroom window and saw Nina hand in hand with Bryan walking him and Steven to their car. Jett rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. _'What could she possibly see in him? All he wants to do is hook up with her.' _She thought to herself.

A few minutes later Jett heard the front door close and lock; and Nina walking up the stairs. She entered Jett's room, clicked on the light, and sat down on the foot of her bed.  
Nina laughed, "Steven said you hurt his feelings."  
"I didn't know he had feelings."  
"You could at least pretend to like him."  
"Why should I? He's an animal. Besides I'm not going to see him again anyway."  
Nina smiled guiltily at her and Jett narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" She asked.  
"Well... I told them we would hang out after work at their place tomorrow."  
"Nina!"  
Nina put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry! But I really want to hang out with Bryan and he doesn't want to chill unless his brother has someone to hang out with too."  
"We don't get off work tomorrow until 10:00 and your curfew is midnight!"  
"I'm 19 years old! I can do what I want!"  
Jett snorted.  
Nina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well tomorrow my mom and dad are going to go see some show and then getting a hotel room. Mandy is staying at her friend's house so I don't have to worry about her black mailing me. I can stay out as long as I want. Eggy won't tell anyone."  
Jett felt herself giving in. "Fine." She said reluctantly, "but you're buying me lunch tomorrow!"  
"Deal!" Nina replied as she clicked the light back off and exited the room. _'Great.'_ Jett thought to herself as she beat her pillow into a more comfortable position, _'another date with thing 1 and thing 2.'_

The next afternoon Edgar watched bitterly as Jett and Nina peeled out of the driveway and headed to work. They were hanging out with those guys again later that night so naturally Edgar assumed everything went well with Jett's date. Edgar never thought he'd be envious of some nineteen year old punk, but he also never thought he'd be so envious because of a nineteen year old girl. Knowing she was hanging out with another guy made him realize even more how badly he wanted to spend time with her.

That night was the first time Jett was not relieved to get off of work. She would have proffered to go home and be sad over Edgar than have to spend another night with Steven. When they pulled up to Steven and Bryan's house they were standing outside drinking beers. Jett slowly got out of the car and followed Nina up the driveway.  
"How did you get beer?" Nina asked.  
"Fake ID." Bryan replied with a smile.  
"I hope you have some for me."  
"Of course I do."  
The four of them walked into the garage and Bryan grabbed Nina a beer. Jett prayed that Nina didn't get too out of control. Nina believed that she was a fun drunk but in reality she was just a mess. Once Nina started she was also nearly impossible to stop. "Nina..." Jett warned quietly.  
"Don't worry." Nina said sweetly, "I just want one."  
Jett had heard that many times but decided to trust Nina.

Within the hour Nina drank beer after beer and showed obvious signs that she was completely trashed. She stood up and grabbed Bryan's hand and two more beers. "Where are you going?" Jett asked.  
"We're going to sit in the car." She slurred.  
"Don't drive anywhere."  
Nina smiled, "we're not. It's just cold and we can't go inside because their mom is home."  
"Ok fine." Jett agreed solely because she could see the car from where she was sitting. Steven and Bryan exchanged knowing glances as Bryan left the garage and Jett was disgusted with them both. Steven scooted his chair closer to Jett and wrapped his arm around her. "You must be cold."  
He said in what he clearly thought was a sweet voice.  
"Not really." Jett replied.  
Steven smiled and leaned in closer to her, "So when am I going to get my kiss?"  
"You're not."  
"Come on Jett. Don't you think this playing hard to get game has run its course."  
"I'm not playing hard to get. I'm just not interested in you."  
"I don't believe you."  
Jett laughed, "Trust me."  
"Just one kiss?"  
Jett rolled her eyes, "Will it get you to shut up?"  
Steven smiled, "Maybe."  
Jett leaned in with the intention of giving Steven a quick peck on the lips but he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him. He proceeded to shove his tongue into her mouth and roughly push his hand under her shirt. Jett tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. Steven had been on the wrestling team after all. It wasn't until they heard a car door open then slam shut and Bryan laughing that Steven pulled away. Steven looked at his brother and Jett took the opportunity to slap him as hard as she could across the face.  
"Bitch!" Steven screamed angrily as he clutched his cheek. Jett ignored him and walked over to his brother as he came stumbling into the garage doubled over with laughter. "Where's Nina?" Jett asked urgently when she looked over and saw Nina wasn't in the car. Jett had lost track of things while Steven had been rubbing his paws all over her. Bryan wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes and took a deep breath, "She's in the street throwing up everywhere!"  
Jett shoved him as hard as she could and hurried down the driveway. She heard the guys laughing and the garage door close behind her but she didn't care. Nina was on the side of her car throwing up just as Bryan had said. Jett carefully walked around Nina's vomit and then held her hair back. "I'm Sorry you were right." Nina said in between heaves.  
"It's ok Nina don't worry about it." Jett replied. While your best friend was throwing up in the street was not an appropriate time to say I told you so. When Nina finished throwing up Jett helped her stand up and lean against her car. "I'm going to drive you home ok?" Nina nodded and placed her hands on the trunk to keep herself on her feet.  
"Nina where are your keys?"  
Nina shrugged and lost her balance slightly. Jett forced herself not to snap at her and peered through the car window. Her keys were lying on the seat. Jett pulled on the door handle but it was locked. She could see from where she was standing that the other three doors were locked as well.  
"Nina!" She said exasperatedly, "You locked the keys in the car. Do you have a spare?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is it?"  
"At home."  
_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Jett thought angrily.  
"I have to call someone to pick us up then."  
"You can't call my dad." Nina sobbed, "He'll kill me…Call Edgar."  
"Damnit." Jett mumbled under her breath as she took Nina's phone from her. She quickly found Edgar's number and called him.

Jett felt shaken after she hung up the phone with Edgar. He didn't yell at her, in fact his voice was completely calm but she could tell he was furious.  
Edgar arrived ten minutes later and Jett was unsurprised to see anger written all over his face.  
"I'm sorry." Nina wailed.  
"Save it Nina." Edgar said sternly.  
Jett climbed into Edgar's truck and sat down in the middle seat; Edgar helped Nina get in next to Jett and then quickly got back in the truck himself. "I'm really sorry." Jett said quietly.  
"I don't want to hear it." He said angrily.

When they arrived back home they helped Nina into bed and she immediately passed out. They stepped into the hall and Edgar rounded on Jett.  
"What were you thinking?" He asked angrily, "I knew something like this was going to happen."  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Why did you let her get so fucked up?"  
Edgar was trying his best to stay calm but he was failing miserably. He was pissed that his niece was trashed but that was Nina's fault not Jett's. The reason he was lashing out on Jett was because he was upset with her for going out with those guys in the first place. Did he know he wasn't thinking rationally? Yes. Did that change anything? Not at all.  
Jett's lip trembled, "I don't know! She wanted to hang out with Bryan and I didn't want to mess it up for her!"  
"Don't you mean you were too busy with his brother to care what she was doing?"  
"No!" Jett said angrily, "I hate him!"  
"Then why did you go?" Edgar asked, calming down slightly.  
"Because Nina wanted to! And because the person I have feelings for wants nothing to do with me."  
Edgar had already been preparing to fire back but Jett caught him completely off guard.  
"Who... who are you talking about?" He asked slowly.  
"You know who I'm talking about!"  
Edgar shook his head, "You don't have feelings for me Jett. You're just confused."  
"I'm not confused! Stop treating me like a little kid I know how I feel."  
"I'm too old for you."  
"I don't care how old you are."  
"I have kids."  
"I would never try and get in between you and your kids."  
"I'm in the middle of a divorce."  
"Are you going to go back to her?"  
"No."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"Jett please..."  
Edgar was running out of arguments and he didn't know what to do. He wanted Jett so bad it hurt but she was so young and he came with so much baggage. Kids, a crazy wife, and he was gone for months out of the year. Who would willingly take all of that on?  
"You really don't have any feelings for me?... at all?" Jett said weakly.  
"I do have feelings for you." He admitted, "You would be perfect for me if I was nineteen years younger. But it's too late Jett."  
"It doesn't have to be too late Edgar!"  
Edgar placed a hand on the wall on either side of her head and pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the wall. His self control was dwindling. "Jett if someone found out it would ruin me. Louise would get the kids. I'd lose my family."  
"Edgar I won't tell anyone. I promise. I just... want you."

And with that all hope of resisting her was lost. He pressed his lips against hers, not rough as he had done before but passionately; Jett wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. It was very likely that Edgar was making a huge mistake, but even if he was it was the first time that a mistake had ever felt so good.

**PLEASE REVIEW (:  
I'll love you more than Jake Harris loves...ME  
(Well maybe not that much but I'll still love you ALOT)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jett woke up early the next morning, so early in fact she knew she was the only one awake. She was sure Nina would be in bed late suffering from a massive hangover. Jett hoped that Bryan and Steven didn't do anything to Nina's car and that Sig and June wouldn't return before they got it back home. Jett rolled over so that she was facing the Northwestern mural and got butterflies as Edgar drifted into her mind. She almost didn't want to believe that Edgar had agreed to be with her the night before. It seemed too good to be true. It had to have been a dream. But it was true. Edgar had Jett pressed up against the wall for more than an hour; exploring her mouth with his tongue and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His hands roamed her body but never too far. Jett could tell he didn't want to do too much too fast. It wasn't until Jett's eyes grew dangerously heavy that Edgar finally told her to go to bed. Jett agreed but reluctantly; She loved the feel of Edgar's body pressed against hers and didn't want to lose the feeling. Jett threw her blankets off of her and pulled on a pair of leggings. She walked slowly to the door and quietly closed it behind her. Jett peaked into Nina's room and was unsurprised to see that she was still knocked out. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she leant against the counter and ate a bowl of cereal. Jett wished that Edgar was awake; it was the perfect time for them to talk without being disturbed. She began to worry that after going to sleep Edgar had decided that he had made another mistake by giving in to her. The thought made her stomach turn. She would have been livid if Edgar disappointed her like that again. Jett jumped as the phone attached to the wall began to ring. She hated answering the Hansen's phone it made her feel remarkably uncomfortable. She decided to let it go to voice mail but the phone starting ringing again within seconds after it stopped. "Damnit." Jett mumbled as she walked over to the phone and grabbed it off of the wall. "Hansen residence." Jett said awkwardly. She heard laughter on the other end and knew immediately who it was. "Why are you answering the phone like you're at a damn hotel or something Svetlana?" Sig asked.  
Jett smiled, "how did you know it was me?"  
Sig snorted, "Because you're the only person staying at my house with a Russian accent. At least you better be. Where's Nina? I've called her phone like ten times."  
"She's still asleep. Do you want to me to go get her?" Jett asked nervously.  
"No. I was just calling to tell her we'd be home in a couple of hours."  
"Oh ok. I'll tell her when she wakes up."  
"Alright. Bye kjæresten."  
"Bye."  
Jett rinsed out her bowl and then headed up stairs. She slipped into Nina's room and walked to the side of the bed. Jett said Nina's name a few times but she wouldn't budge; So Jett grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. She smiled guiltily at Nina as she slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell?" Nina groaned.  
"I'm sorry." Jett replied sincerely, "but your dad called and said he would be home in a couple of hours so I think we should probably go get your car soon."  
"Yeah." Nina agreed and slowly sat up. She rubbed her forehead with her palms and laid back down. "I don't think I can go." She said slowly, "I feel like shit. I don't want to end up throwing up all over your car. Will you ask Edgar to go with you?"  
Jett sighed, "Sure. Where's the spare key?"  
"In the jewelry box on my dresser."  
Jett walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the jewelry box for the key. Once she finally found she turned to tell Nina bye but she was already back asleep.

Jett bit her lip and knocked lightly on Edgar's door.  
She didn't want to disturb him or make him angry. She knew it wasn't likely for him to get mad at her for waking him up but Edgar made her incredibly nervous. She just didn't want to mess anything up with him before it even started. Much to her surprise Edgar answered as soon as she knocked. "What?" He called through the door.  
"It's um... Jett." She replied. _'Smooth.'_ She thought to herself.  
"Come in."  
Jett grasped the handle and stepped inside. Edgar was sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless and wearing a pair of navy blue sweat pants. Jett had never noticed how muscular Edgar's arms were until right then. Working on deck for so long had definitely blessed Edgar. Her eyes traveled towards his chest and before then she had always thought chest hair was gross; but on Edgar it just seemed to fit. It wasn't overwhelming and creepy like on the old men she remembered from Moscow; it poked out of their shirts like they were hoarding small mammals. It was quickly becoming clear to Jett that Edgar could make anything attractive. "Close the door and come here." Edgar said.  
Nina closed the door and walked over to the bed, standing directly in front of him. She wished that she had at least looked in the mirror before entering his room as Edgar looked her up and down. "Come here." Edgar repeated. Jett stepped forward and stood in between Edgar's legs. He placed his hands on her hips and gently squeezed. Jett felt relief at his touch. Maybe he hadn't changed his mind again after all.  
"What do you need baby?"  
Jett smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. She had been called baby by guys many times but it had never sounded that good before. "Will you go get Nina's car with me?"  
"Yeah in a bit. Is Nina asleep?"  
"Yeah why?"  
Edgar smiled and pulled Jett onto his lap. He brushed Jett's hair off of her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her neck, sending chills up her spine. Edgar slid the strap of Jett's tank top off of her shoulder and kissed her shoulder blade. He moved the strap back to its original position, leaving behind tingling sensations in the spots where his fingers had brushed against her skin. It was amazing how good the slightest touch from him felt. Edgar placed a quick kiss on her lips and smiled. "You taste so good." He said softly.  
Jett blushed and lent back in for another kiss. After a few minutes Edgar pulled away and slid her off of his lap, and onto the bed. Jett got the feeling he had once stopped himself before he got carried away. "How did you sleep?" Edgar asked as he pulled on a t-shirt. "Fine I guess. I wish I could have slept in here."  
Edgar smiled, "I snore."  
"I know I can hear it from my room."  
Edgar chuckled, "and you still want to sleep in here?"  
Jett shrugged, "I don't care if you snore. Nina says I kick in my sleep."  
"I've got a bad enough back as it is." Edgar said with a smile. Jett kissed him once more and stood up. "We can leave now." Edgar said.  
"Ok." Jett replied, "Let me grab a sweater real quick."

Edgar went downstairs and waited for Jett by his truck. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong by being with her. _Being with her_. What did that even mean? They couldn't call themselves a couple. Couples went out, showed affection to each other, and knew more than just general information about each other. Jett and Edgar could never be a real couple. Never. The more he thought about it the more he suspected that whatever this thing he had with Jett was was going to end in disaster. Edgar didn't want to end it though. In fact that was the last thing he wanted to do. Louise had drained what little life that fishing hadn't already taken from him but when his lips touched Jett's he felt alive. However Edgar had a nagging suspicion that Jett really didn't know what she was getting into. He couldn't suppress a grin as Jett stepped out of the house and walked towards his truck. The wind was blowing her ink colored hair in every direction and she looked adorable as she tried to keep it out of her face. "What?" She asked suspiciously as she reached the truck.  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.  
"You're looking at me funny."  
Edgar shrugged, "You're imagining it."

They hopped into his truck and Edgar smoked his cigarette in silence. He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. "What's wrong?" Jett asked.  
"Nothing." Edgar replied as he exhaled smoke.  
"Liar."  
Edgar smiled then reached over and brushed Jett's hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking."  
"About what?" Jett asked frowning.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
Edgar could see Jett tense up and had to suppress a laugh. He just couldn't fathom why she liked him. Edgar had, had many girls Jett's age approach him due to the success of Deadliest Catch, but he knew that wasn't the reason she was interested in him. Edgar had learned very quickly how to tell the difference between a fan and someone genuine. He knew he wasn't ugly but he also didn't think he was particularly good looking. He was just a man. An average 38 year old man. _'What the hell is it then? My personality?' _Edgar almost laughed aloud at the thought.  
"I like you Jett and I'm not saying I want to break whatever this is off but I don't think you know what you're getting into."  
"Edgar we talked about all this already didn't we?"  
"Jett do you understand that I won't be able to ever take you on a date? That I can't hold your hand in public? That I can never claim you? The fact that I'm on TV and people recognize me makes this so much harder. Could you imagine what would happen if someone took a picture of us together and put it on the internet?"  
Jett nodded, "but Edgar I don't care if you take me out or hold my hand as long as you're good to me when we're alone."  
"Sometimes our fans get out of control. Can you honestly say it's not going to bother you if someone tries to kiss me or something?"  
"Is it going to bother you when Nina drags me on double dates?"  
"Absolutely."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "really?"  
"I really like you Jett. really."  
Jett smiled, "Edgar I can handle this ok? You're the first guy I've had real feelings for...and you're worth the risk."  
Edgar's eyes widened slightly. How could he have possibly been the first person she had feelings for? _'Why me?'_ He wondered.  
Edgar laughed, "You're crazy."  
Jett shrugged, "a little."

They pulled up outside of Bryan and Steven's house and Jett hopped out of the car. She wrinkled her nose and carefully stepped around the dried vomit next to Nina's car. Jett climbed into the car and looked up to see Edgar glaring in the direction of the house. She turned around and saw Steven walking towards the car. "Shit." Jett mumbled as she glanced back at Edgar. He looked like he wanted to get out of the car and pummel him. Jett rolled down the window as Steven approached. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. "To say sorry." Steven replied, "and to ask if you and Nina want to chill tonight."  
"Go fuck yourself." Jett said before rolling up the window and starting the car. Steven flipped her off and walked back up the driveway. Jett couldn't help but smile at the look of disgust on Edgar's face. Jett pulled away from the house and Edgar followed. She kept glancing at Edgar in the rear view mirror and had to force herself to stop so she didn't get in an accident_. 'Leave it to me to fall for one of the few people who should be completely off limits.'_ She thought to herself.

When they returned home Sig and June had still not returned. Edgar gave Jett a quick kiss as they stepped inside. They both knew there was no guarantee of when the next time they would get to be alone would be. They found Nina lying in the living room watching a movie. "Hey boozy." Edgar said loudly. Nina groaned and covered her ears. Edgar laughed and sat down on the couch.  
"How do you feel?" Jett asked.  
"Like hell. Did they destroy my car?"  
"No it's fine. But you destroyed all of the ground surrounding it."  
Nina buried her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed. I'll never make you hang out with them again."  
"Good."  
Nina looked at Edgar and smiled weakly, "Thanks for picking us up."  
"Thanks for not throwing up in my truck." He replied.  
Jett laughed as sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch."No problem." Nina said sarcastically. She turned her attention to Jett and smiled, "From now on we should only talk to college guys and musicians. By the end of the month I guarantee we'll have two of the hottest boyfriends ever."  
Jett's eyes locked on Edgar's and she felt heat creep up her cheeks. "That would be cool." Jett said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Sig and June returned an hour later and Jett suspected that June didn't believe their hastily made up story about Nina having food poisoning for a second. Sig on the other hand accepted it without question. After Jett and Nina had both showered, gotten dressed and eaten lunch Nina finally started to feel better. She vowed never to drink again but Jett had heard that one too many times to believe it. They spent the day driving around looking for clothing stores that they had never been to before. Nothing cheered Nina up after a bad night with a guy quite like new clothes. Jett enjoyed herself it was a nice distraction from thinking about Edgar. Admittedly as soon as Nina stopped talking Jett's mind went straight back to him. She desperately wanted to spend more time with him. Jett was beginning to wonder what he was to her. Was he her boyfriend? Or something else? Jett really wanted to know but was scared to ask him. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was immature.

When Jett and Nina arrived back at the house that evening both of their arms were laden with shopping and grocery bags. Edgar took some bags from each of them and looked at Jett. "So you're finally going to show me that your cooking is better than ok huh?"  
"Definitely." Jett replied with a smile. '_Damn she's pretty._' Edgar thought.  
Edgar smiled at Jett for a few moments before turning his attention to his niece. "Be careful hurricane Sig is in town."  
Nina sighed, "Why what's wrong with him?"  
"Mandy's boyfriend is here and Sig looks like he's going to have an aneurysm any minute."  
Nina laughed, "Come on Jett. If dad yells at him I don't want to miss any of it."  
Edgar and Jett followed Nina into the kitchen each careful not to look at one other as if making eye contact would give them away.

Nina and Jett exchanged glances with each other and forced themselves not to laugh as they entered the kitchen and sat their bags down. Mandy was standing next to June hand in hand with her boyfriend and Sig was glaring from across the room. Mandy's boyfriend had dark green eyes, black hair with bangs that swept across his face dangerously close to his eyes, and snake bite piercings. He was wearing a pair of skinny Jeans, converse, and an _Avenged Sevenfold_ T-shirt. He was the type of guy Jett and Nina had both thought were dreamy when they were Mandy's age. Jett found herself wondering what she and Nina had seen in boys like him_. 'it must just be something about being fifteen.' _Jett concluded. Nonetheless Jett thought Mandy and her boyfriend looked adorable together. Mandy squealed and pulled her boyfriend towards Jett. "Jett this is my boyfriend Garrett. Garrett this is Jett."  
"Nice to meet you." Jett said sweetly.  
"You too." He replied unenthusiastically just like every boy his age would.  
"Oh don't mind me!" Nina said with an appalled look on her face. "You don't have to introduce me to your boyfriend! It's not like I'm your sister or anything."  
Mandy rolled her eyes and quickly introduced them.

Jett and Nina shooed everyone out of the kitchen except for Sig who seemed shell shocked. "Dad you knew she was going to get a boyfriend eventually." Nina said trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah." He replied, "I know but I wasn't expecting her to choose one who looks so much like a... a."  
"a what dad?"  
"A damn criminal!"  
Jett and Nina both snorted with laughter.  
"Come on dad he's like 15. That's just what's in style at that age. Don't you remember?"  
"No I certainly do not remember having any type of urge to walk around with two spikes poking out of my lip when I was 15."  
Nina rolled her eyes, "just give him a chance dad."  
Sig mumbled under his breath and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I'm going to my office. Call me when the food is done."  
Once he left the room they once again burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Edgar asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"Dad." Nina replied as she walked to the sink to begin shredding lettuce.  
"I thought so."  
Edgar stood next to Jett and leaned against the counter. "So what are you guys cooking anyway?" He asked. Nina's back was turned and Edgar rubbed the back of his fingers slowly over Jett's forearm. "Shrimp, steak, and salad." Jett replied as she inched away from him.  
Edgar snorted, "What do you two know about making steak?"  
"It will be delicious you'll see. Just trust me."  
"I trust you."  
Jett smiled and had to fight the urge to kiss him. Edgar leaned in as if he was examining the bowl of shrimp in front of Jett and lowered his voice to a whisper so low Jett barely heard him. "When everyone's asleep come to my room."  
Jett nodded and continued to prepare the shrimp.  
Edgar straightened up and opened the fridge. "Cook faster." He said returning to his normal voice.  
"Get out of the kitchen." Nina and Jett said in unison. Edgar put his hands up in surrender and exited the room.

"Well?" Jett asked as Edgar took a bite of his food, "is it better than ok?"  
"Damnit...you win." Edgar replied reluctantly.  
"What's my prize?"  
Edgar smiled, "I'm sure I'll figure something out."  
Jett bit her lip and quickly looked away from him.  
The rest of the evening went by painfully slow. Sig glared at Garrett all night, Garrett looked puzzled, Mandy gazed affectionately at Garrett, and everybody else avoided making eye contact for fear of laughing. Finally things in the house started winding down. Sig and June went to the living room to watch TV, Garrett left, Mandy went upstairs to bed, Edgar went to his room, and Jett and Nina went upstairs to Nina's room. They laid on her bed chatting and listening to music, but even though Nina was her best friend Jett just wanted her to go to bed so she could see Edgar. It was almost 1:30AM when Nina finally said she was tired. They hugged goodnight and then Jett quietly stepped into the hall. She was relieved to hear that the TV downstairs was no longer on.  
She went to her room and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Jett waited a while to make sure everyone was really asleep and then crept out of her room. She raised her hand to knock on Edgar's door but decided just to open it. The lights were off and she almost fell over a boot as she closed the door behind her. Jett was worried that he had fallen asleep but then the light beside his bed clicked on.  
Edgar stood up and walked over to her. He was wearing only his boxers and Jett's heart was beating rapidly. "Hey baby." He said quietly as he lent in and kissed her. "Hi" she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to the bed and clicked the light back off. Edgar pulled the blankets over both of them and held her close. Jett rested her head on his chest and could feel his heartbeat. "You know you can't sleep in here right?" Edgar asked.  
"We better make the most of the time we have together then."  
Jett sat up and threw her leg over Edgar so that she was straddling him. She ran her fingernails over his chest and bent down to kiss him. Edgar met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. Edgar eased his hands under Jett's t-shirt and ran them over her back and stomach. Jett wished he would move them up to her breasts but he didn't. It didn't make sense to her, Edgar acted like he wanted her but when It came time to perform he backed down. Jett playfully bit Edgar's bottom lip and ran her hand down his stomach. She heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled as she pushed her hand into Edgar's boxers and wrapped her hand around his shaft. Jett was surprised and intimidated by his size. Edgar suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked feeling embarrassed.  
She must have done something wrong and freaked him out somehow.  
"I'm not going to take your virginity like this."  
Jett crossed her arms and looked down at him. She could barely make out his face through the darkness. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" She asked.  
"Men can always tell."  
"That's not true. Guys in school never thought I was a virgin."  
"Those are little boys not men and I know you're a virgin."  
"So what? I want to be with you."  
"You think that if you sleep with me it will make me want to be with you more."  
Jett was grateful that it was dark because she was blushing furiously. Part of her had believed that sleeping with Edgar would make him like her more, but she also just wanted her first time to be with him. She hadn't necessarily been waiting for love she was just waiting for it to feel right and with Edgar it felt right.  
"Jett I already want to be with you ok? I don't understand how you can't see how amazing you are. There is no way having sex with me can make me want you more than I already do."  
"But I want to Edgar."  
"Let's just wait ok?"  
"Fine." Jett said feeling rejected.  
"Don't think it's because I don't want to. Trust me I do. I'm just really good at messing things up and I don't want to do that this time."  
Jett smiled in spite of herself, "Ok we'll wait."  
Edgar lifted her off of him and she laid back down beside him. "Edgar can I ask you something?" Jett asked throwing caution to the wind.  
"Yes." Edgar replied hesitantly  
"What are we? Are you my boyfriend...or what?"  
Edgar sighed, "We're together aren't we? There is no reason to put a label on it."  
"I guess not."  
Edgar laughed and threw and arm over her. "Relax. We'll just take everything a day at a time."

Jett soon fell asleep but Edgar didn't have the heart to wake her; However he didn't dare fall asleep himself. Edgar couldn't have fallen asleep even if he had tried his mind was racing. Edgar was terrified that someone was going to find out about him and Jett. The only thing that scared him more than that was losing his kids. And if someone found out about Jett it would surely lead to the loss of his children. Edgar shook his head and forced himself not to think about his kids. His mind drifted to Louise and how much he despised the person she had become. He tried to remember the last time he had been happy with her but couldn't. On the other hand all Jett had to do was smile to make him happy. When his lips touched hers his problems disappeared. It was hard to believe that he had fallen for her so quickly. He prayed that things with her would work out but his relationship with Louise was a prime example that happiness didn't always last. _'No.'_ Edgar told himself, _'It will be different this time.'_

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'll love you more than Russel Newberry loves the Sauna**


	6. Chapter 6

Jett moved her legs slowly up and down and watched the water ripple around her. "Jett get in!" Nina yelled as she jumped in to the pool. "I just want to get my feet wet." Jett replied as Nina's head emerged from the water. "You're no fun!" Nina said as she splashed her. "Come on get in!" Mandy pleaded.  
Jett laughed, "It's too cold."  
Nina rolled her eyes, "You were born in Russia and you think this is cold?"  
"I'm not getting in."  
Jett screamed as Edgar picked her up and jumped into the pool with her still in his arms. She landed lightly on the bottom and came up a few seconds later coughing a sputtering. Jett splashed everyone in the vicinity and playfully glared at Edgar. "What part of I'm not getting in didn't you understand?"  
Edgar chuckled, "Then what was the point of putting on a swimsuit?"  
Jett rolled her eyes and dunked him under the water. Nina and Mandy were on Edgar's back when he resurfaced before he even had time to catch his breath. Edgar laughed and threw them off of him with ease. "Control your kids!" Edgar yelled. Sig chuckled and continued to grilling. "Leave your uncle alone." June said smiling as she gazed down at them from the side of the pool.  
"Thanks J..." Edgar began but he was hit with a wall of water as Jett, Nina, and Mandy all splashed him mercilessly. Edgar grabbed Jett who was closest to him. Their eyes locked and Jett got the familiar floating sensation in the pit of her stomach she always got when Edgar was near her. The look didn't last for more than a few seconds but it was enough. Enough to tell Jett that he wanted her. Enough to tell her that he cared. Enough to make Jett's heart pound. Edgar gave her a small smile which quickly turned into a devious grin. He lifted her high into the air and then tossed her across the pool. Edgar then proceeded to do the same to each of his nieces before climbing out of the water. After the girls' laughter subsided Jett swam to the side of the pool and hoisted herself up so she could rest her upper body on the concrete; Nina joined her seconds later. Jett listened to Nina chat rapidly but her eyes were on Edgar. He was standing next to the grill with Sig talking animatedly. Jett and Edgar had been together for a week and a half. Just a week in a half, but Jett couldn't imagine being without him. The only time they spent together was at night and Jett spent her days looking forward to it. Needless to say they weren't getting very much sleep. They still hadn't had sex; Edgar was adamant about them waiting but Edgar and Jett talked late into the night about everything. Jett now knew a lot about Edgar. She had heard a million stories about his kids and he told her about Louise, and how their marriage fell apart. He also talked about fishing and how badly he wanted to quit, which caught Jett completely off guard. She had been under the impression that he loved his job. When Jett asked why he didn't quit he simply said that he wanted to live up to his father's legacy and Sig needed him. Jett also confided a lot in Edgar and broke down in tears on several occasions. She told him all that she could remember about her birth parents and grandparents, how bad it hurt to have her foster parents turn their back on her, and how much she wanted to make something of herself. Jett also told him things she had never even considered telling anybody else. She told Edgar that the little girls in Russia calling her _krasivaya devushka_ stuck with her long after leaving and she never felt beautiful because of it, that she often felt completely alone even when she was with Nina, and she was scared she was going to end up by herself with nobody to love her. Jett didn't mean to tell Edgar most of what she did but when she was with him everything just poured out of her. What surprised her most was that he listened. Really listened. He didn't tease her or call her immature, and when she cried he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Jett was beginning to notice a definite change in Edgar. When they first met he was often confined to his room brooding but now it almost seemed like he was happy. Jett didn't want to take credit for it but she knew without question he was what was making her so happy.

Jett and Nina climbed out of the pool and quickly dried themselves. They pulled on their matching fishnet cover-ups (Jett's was black and Nina's pink) and then headed into the kitchen. "I'm so happy we're off today!" Nina said as she rummaged around in the freezer. "Me too. What are you looking for?" Jett asked.  
"Ice cream."  
Nina grabbed the carton of rocky road and two spoons then hopped up on the counter. She patted the spot next to her and Jett hopped up as well. "I shouldn't even be eating this." Nina said gloomily as she dug her spoon into the ice cream.  
"Why not?" Jett replied, digging her own spoon in the rocky road.  
"Not all of us can be skinny like you."  
Jett snorted, "You're 5'9 and 130 lbs. That hardly qualifies you as fat."  
"Yeah but you're like 115 lbs."  
"I'm also shorter than you Nina. Not to mention your boobs are probably 10lbs a piece."  
Nina rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going on a diet."  
"Where is this coming from?"  
Nina shrugged, "I just want to feel...like prettier."  
Jett was dumbfounded. How could someone be as stunning as Nina and not know it? Then again Jett felt exactly the same way. In moments like these Jett felt much closer to Nina. "Nina you're beautiful. Way more beautiful than anyone else I've ever known and I've lived on two continents remember?"  
Nina smiled weakly, "What would I do without you?"  
Jett laughed, "arson and burglary probably."

A few minutes later Sig appeared in the doorway.  
"Foods ready." He said as he wiped sweat from his brow. Sig's eyes widened. "Is that my rocky road?" He roared. "No." Nina replied through a mouthful of ice cream as she hid the carton behind her back. Sig's eyes narrowed, "I expect you to reimburse me."  
"Yeah, yeah." Nina mumbled as she hopped of the counter and put the ice cream back. They went outside and headed toward the deck table where June, Edgar, and Mandy were already sitting. Jett sat in between Nina and Mandy and across from Edgar. Their eyes locked. Another brief yet irreplaceable connection. Jett quickly looked away and began talking to Nina.

Edgar smiled as he watched Jett animatedly tell a story. Svetlana Jett Ivanova was an enigma. He couldn't understand how someone who'd been through so much could still have faith in people. And of all the people to have faith in why him? How could someone so gorgeous even question her beauty? How could someone with so much to say be such a good listener? Edgar couldn't figure out why Jett was the way she was all he knew was that he was grateful for it.  
_'God her accent is so sexy.'_ He thought to himself as Jett continued to tell her story. It wasn't a thick accent; In fact a lot of the time it was barely noticeable, but when she said certain words like _Edgar_ for instance it was very prominent and it drove him crazy. Edgar's eyes traveled from her smoke colored eyes to her hair that was still soaking wet and slicked back off her face. It was so long that when she was straddling him and she bent over ever so slightly it would often tickle his chest. His eyes moved downwards to her chest. Her breasts were the perfect size not to big, but not too small either. "Ed!" Sig said loudly.  
"What?" Edgar replied coming out of his reverie.  
"I said your name fifteen fucking times!"  
Edgar rolled his eyes, "That's highly unlikely."  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to take the dishes inside so June doesn't have to."  
"There are five other people at this table and you ask me to do it?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll help you." Jett cut in.  
Edgar glanced at Jett. "Fine." He said turning his attention back to Sig.  
Edgar and Jett stood up and began gathering the plates. Once they were inside Edgar slid the sliding glass door shut and locked it in case anyone should decide to come in. Once the dishes were in the sink Edgar pinned Jett against the counter which was out of view from the door. Edgar placed a finger under her chin and she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. They were alone for about a minute when someone knocked on the glass door. "Damnit." Edgar said angrily as he pulled away from her. He walked toward the door and saw that it was Nina. He rolled his eyes and unlocked it. Edgar loved his niece but when it came to Jett Nina had a bad habit of getting in the way. "Why did you lock the door?" Nina asked.  
"Habit." Edgar replied.  
"Oh." Nina walked past her uncle and over to Jett.  
"Let's go upstairs." Nina said as she linked her arm with Jett's.  
"Ok." Jett replied.  
Jett gave Edgar one last look over her shoulder as she followed Nina out of the room.  
Edgar mumbled bitterly under his breath and leaned against the counter. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of his brother's house and into his apartment; then he could have Jett over whenever he wanted without worrying about any disturbances.

That night Jett waited impatiently for the house to become quiet. At 2:30AM Mandy finally got off of the phone with her boyfriend and at 3:00AM Jett decided it was safe to go to Edgar's room. She pulled on an over sized Guns n Roses t-shirt and a pair of shorts then crept into the hall. She slipped into Edgar's room and closed the door. Jett carefully navigated her way through the dark room and climbed into Edgar's bed. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Were you asleep?" Jett asked.  
"Just dozing." Edgar replied.  
"That explains the lack of snores."  
Jett ran her fingers through Edgar's hair lent down to kiss him. Edgar's hands found their way under her shirt and she gasped as his cold fingers made contact with her skin. Edgar ran his thumbs over her breasts and Jett pressed herself closer to him. "Make love to me." Jett pleaded. "No." Edgar replied as he kissed her collarbone. Jett could feel his growing erection between her legs and felt even more frustrated that he kept turning her down. Each night Edgar aroused her to the point she ached for him and he would explore her body with his hands further and further yet he still refused to give her what he wanted. "Why not?" She asked exasperatedly.  
"I don't want your first time to be like this."  
"Like what?"  
"At 3:00AM in my brother's guest room."  
"Take me somewhere then."  
"Like where?"  
"A hotel or something."  
"Not tonight."  
"Edgar why not? Everyone's asleep."  
"Why do you want rush into this so badly?"  
"I want to make love to you Edgar. Is that a crime?"  
"No. But I told you I don't want to mess this up."  
"I don't see how sleeping with me is going to mess anything up."  
Edgar rolled his eyes but luckily Jett couldn't see him. "Fine Jett I'll take you to a hotel but not tonight."  
"I want you now Edgar."  
Jett didn't care if she sounded needy. She wanted Edgar and she wanted him right then. Edgar lifted her off of him and laid her down. He climbed over her and sucked gently on her neck. Edgar ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her shorts off.  
"So is that a yes?" Jett asked feeling triumphant.  
"No." Edgar replied simply. He slid his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Jett waited for him to elaborate on what he was doing but he said nothing else. He moved to the other end of the bed and crouched down in front of her. Edgar placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs. Jett had an incredibly strong urge to cover herself even though it was dark. She had never been exposed in front of anyone before. Edgar laid down on his stomach and placed his head between her legs. Jett's heart pounded and she suddenly found it hard to breath as she realized what Edgar was about to do. Jett had never even been touched by a guy before Edgar. She cried out and arched her back as Edgar licked and sucked her tiny bundle of nerves. "Shhhh!" Edgar said quickly before once more attacking her with his tongue.  
"Sorry." Jett tried to reply but it was rather hard for her to form words. It felt like warm flames were uncurling in the pit of her stomach. The sensations Edgar was causing to shoot through her body weren't what she imagined they would be, but they felt so much better. Her breathing became shallow and rapid; and she balled Edgar's sheets in her fists. Edgar grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Jett found it was nearly impossible to control her moaning. The feeling in Jett's stomach spread to her chest and her legs began to shake. Jett sat up on her elbows and bit down on her bottom lip; it was all she could do to keep from screaming as she reached her peak. A few seconds later Edgar got up and sat down beside her. Jett's legs felt like jelly and she didn't think they would be able to support her if she stood up. Edgar handed Jett her underwear and she clumsily pulled them back on. "Happy?" Edgar asked. Jett felt herself blush furiously and didn't know what to say. She had just had her first sexual experience of any kind.  
Edgar laughed and laid down, pulling her with him.  
"Are you embarrassed?" Edgar asked when Jett still didn't say anything.  
"I don't know." She replied after a few moments, "a little I guess."  
"And you think you're ready to have sex?"  
"I am ready." Jett said defensively.  
"I was joking. It's ok to be a little embarrassed. That was the first time something like that happened to you."  
Jett covered her face with her hands, "You're not helping." She mumbled.  
Edgar chuckled and threw his arm over her.

Jett woke up the next morning to a blinding light in her face. She shielded her eyes and sat up. Someone had yanked her curtains open. Jett looked around and saw that, that someone was Nina. "What are you doing?" Jett groaned.  
"Jeff called he wants us to go into work early today." Nina replied.  
Jett groaned and crawled out of bed. "How early?" She asked.  
"In 40 minutes."  
"Great." Jett said sarcastically.  
She hurriedly got ready and peeked into Edgar's room to say goodbye but he wasn't there. Jett headed downstairs to meet Nina and was surprised to see that Edgar wasn't there either. Jett frowned as she glanced out of the window and saw his truck was gone. The girls quickly ate bowls of cereal and headed outside. "Where's your uncle?" Jett asked casually as they climbed in her car. Nina fixed her hair in the rear view mirror before responding. "Dad said he went to see Louise."  
"You mean his kids?" Jett asked trying to keep her voice steady.  
"No Louise. I guess she called this morning and said she wanted to talk. Hopefully they'll work things out."  
"Hopefully."  
On the outside Jett remained calm but inside she felt like she was drowning. What if Edgar went back to Louise? Jett didn't know what she would do if he left she was really starting to fall for him.  
_'Would it be too selfish to ask him to stay?' _Jett wondered. _'Yes.'_ She countered almost instantly. Edgar had way more important things than Jett to worry about, like his kids. Jett would never stop his from going back to his kids even if it meant going back to Louise as well.

It was another dead day at the record store and Jett and Nina spent most of the day walking around organizing CDs. Jett kept glancing at the clock wishing their shift would end, but time was moving so slow Jett suspected it was broken. When they finally got off Jett was filled with sudden relief which was replaced with dread as she wondered if Edgar was home yet. After making a pit stop at _Burger Town _Jett drove as quickly as she dared home. Her heart sank when she pulled up to the house and saw that Edgar's truck was still gone. It was already almost 8:00. _'He's still with Louise.'_ Jett thought sadly.

Jett sat at the table with Nina and ate her food.  
It was remarkable how quickly had lost her appetite when she had been starving not too long before. When Jett couldn't force herself to eat anymore she dropped her food into the trash can and headed upstairs for a shower.

Edgar pulled up to his brother's house and slammed his truck door shut. He strode into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Jett was curled up in the love seat in pajamas with Nina watching TV. She didn't so much as acknowledge him when he walked in. "Hey Eggy." Nina said as tore her gaze away from the TV.  
"Hi Nina." He replied.  
"How'd it go?"  
"How'd what go?"  
"You're talk with Louise."  
"It was uh... interesting."

Edgar had no interest in discussing his personal life with his niece. Jett shot him a dirty look and he realized he probably should have chosen a different choice of words. "Well I'm going upstairs." He said giving Jett a meaningful look. Jett looked away from him and back at the TV. "Nina let's watch a movie."  
Edgar could see she had no intention of following him upstairs. _'What the hell is wrong with her?' _He wondered as he walked up the steps.

That night 3:30AM turned to 4:30AM and Jett still hadn't come into Edgar's room. He was positive everyone was asleep so he couldn't figure out what the hell Jett was doing. _'Maybe she fell asleep.'_ He thought to himself. Edgar pulled on a pair of sweats and a _Helly Hansen_ t-shirt then crept out of his room. He silently pushed open Jett's door and closed it behind him. As soon as he stepped inside he knew that Jett wasn't asleep. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Trying to sleep." She replied agitated.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm tired."  
Edgar sat down on the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her back.  
"Tell me now."  
Jett rolled over and sat up.  
"Are you going back to Louise?"  
_'What the hell?'_ He wondered.  
"No what would make you think that?"  
"You went to see her today."  
"She's the mother of my kids. I was there talking to her about my kids. If it makes you feel better we screamed at each other for hours and got nothing accomplished but starting to hate each other a little more."  
"You didn't get home until 9:00 though. You were fighting that long?"  
"My kids didn't get home from Louise's moms until 5:00. I took them out to eat."  
Edgar could feel his temper rising; He didn't have the patience to defend himself when he hadn't done anything wrong. Edgar had spent the whole day defending himself.  
"I'm sorry." Jett said softly, "I just got scared I guess."  
"Scared of what?"  
"I don't want to lose you."  
"I already told you that I wasn't going back to her. I don't understand why you're being so insecure."  
"Because you have reasons to go back to her. You don't have any reasons to stay with me."  
"Besides the fact that I don't want to be with her and right now I can't imagine being with anybody but you, you mean?"  
Jett wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry ok? I'm not used to having feelings like this."  
Edgar felt his annoyance dissolve and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright. Just don't doubt me ok?"

A few days later on Sunday morning Jett awoke to a note beside her in messy handwriting that read

_Went to see kids. Getting a hotel tonight. Think of an excuse._

Jett smiled and ripped the note up then tossed it into the trash. She couldn't help but think it was pretty careless of him to leave a note that anybody could see if they came in but she was also glad he had thought to tell her where he was going. Jett was filled with nerves as she thought about what the frase _'Getting a hotel tonight'_ actually meant. Edgar was finally agreeing to make love to her. Now that she knew it was actually going to happen she felt like she was going to throw up. By the end of the night she would no longer be a virgin. The thought shook her. Even though Nina had assured her years before that it didn't hurt the first time as bad as people said it did she was still nervous about it. She also had no idea what kind of excuse she was going to come up with to get out of the house alone generally wherever she went Nina went too.

"Why the hell would you want to hang out with Brooke Madison?" Nina said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Brooke had been Jett's friend in high school and Nina had always hated her for reasons Jett still was unsure of. "We haven't seen each other for a while so she asked if I would spend the night. She said you can come if you want."  
"Hell no I'm not going."  
Jett smiled, she had known that was going to be Nina's reaction.  
"I'm going to be so bored without you." Nina pouted.  
"You're phone is literally full of numbers you can find something to do."  
"But you're my wingman of mayhem!"  
Jett laughed and hugged Nina.  
"It's only one night we'll survive."  
"Barely." Nina mumbled.

That night around 9:00PM Edgar called and gave Jett directions to the hotel. Jett said goodbye to Nina and hopped into the car. She had chosen to wear a short flowy black dress with white anchors printed on it and navy blue flats. It didn't seem logical to put on a bunch of clothes if Edgar was just going to take them off anyway.  
She arrived at the hotel 45 minutes later and knocked on the door of room 212 as Edgar had instructed. Edgar immediately opened the door and pulled her inside. "Why did you choose a hotel so far away?" Jett asked as she sat down on the bed.  
Edgar shrugged, "I didn't want anybody to drive by and recognize our cars."  
"Isn't Sig going to wonder why you didn't come home after seeing the kids?"  
"I told him Louise was letting me sleep in the guest room. What was your excuse?"  
"I told Nina I was spending the night at my friend Brooke's."  
Edgar smiled, "I'm sure she was thrilled about that."  
"Very."  
"Are you hungry?" Edgar asked as he sat down next to her. "Nope." Jett replied. Jett noticed he was tapping his foot and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs; she briefly wondered if he was nervous. _'No.'_ she told herself, _'What does he have to be nervous about?'_ Jett kicked her shoes of and laid across the bed on her stomach. Edgar laid down next to her and ran the tips of his fingers up and down her back. They talked for the next few hours about nothing in particular until Jett finally got impatient and caught his lips with hers. After a few minutes Edgar pulled away breathing heavily. "Jett are you sure about this?" He asked, "I don't want you to do this just because you think I want to. What if you regret it in the morning?"  
"Edgar I want too. I'm not going to regret it."  
"How do you know?"  
"Edgar shut up." Jett said as she lent in and kissed him. Edgar rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. He pushed Jett's dress up over her hips and she sat up so he could pull it over her head. Edgar yanked his shirt over his head and pushed her back down onto the bed. He kissed and bit gently along Jett's neck and collarbone while he massaged her breasts through her bra. In one swift movement he unhooked it and pulled it off of her. Jett let out a soft moan as Edgar took her nipple into his mouth and gently nipped it with his teeth, while massaging the other with his fingertips. Edgar moved downwards and left kisses along her stomach. Jett's heart was hammering as Edgar slid her underwear off. This was the first time he had _seen_ her completely naked. Jett grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to her. Edgar roughly kissed her along her jaw and neck, and Jett could feel that Edgar wouldn't wait much longer. She reached between her legs and clumsily unbuckled his pants. Edgar sat up on his knees and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. After extracting a condom he pushed off his pants along with his boxers. Edgar rolled the condom on and hovered over Jett. She couldn't take her eyes off of his erection. Jett had been intimidated by his size before but now it looked down right daunting. Edgar smiled at her reaction and placed himself at her entrance. Jett gasped in pain as he began to push himself inside of her. "I'm sorry baby." Edgar said huskily as he kissed her neck and inched his way deeper inside of her. Jett dug her nails into her back and tried to focus on anything else but the pain; she squirmed beneath him trying to make herself more comfortable. After a few minutes Edgar was buried inside of her; a few tears had leaked out of her eyes and onto the pillow. Edgar kissed her forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
Jett nodded and held onto his arms as he slowly pulled out of her. Edgar carefully pushed himself back inside and the pain was replaced by waves of pleasure. He continued his slow movements for the next few minutes and the warm flames reappeared in the pit of Jett's stomach. Jett wrapped her legs around Edgar and moaned loudly as he steadily increased his speed. Her mind was foggy and the only thing she could think about was how good Edgar felt. His breath was warm and heavy on her neck and she held tightly to his shoulders as he continued to move faster.  
"Edgar!" She moaned loudly. It was the only word that formed properly in her mind. Jett's legs went numb and she dragged her nails down Edgar's back as her Orgasm coursed through her body. Soon Edgar's movements became erratic and he closed his eyes, letting a low moan escape him. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. After regaining his strength he placed a soft kiss on Jett's lips. "You ok?" He asked.  
Jett nodded.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Edgar rolled off of her and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Jett rolled over and laid her head on his chest. She could hear that his heart was still pounding.  
"Edgar." She said softly.  
"What?" He replied looking down at her.  
"I really care about you. I don't ever want to lose you."  
Edgar kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**I'll love you more than Capt Keith loves Walruses**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I originally wasn't going to post this chapter tonight because I've been absolutely devastated by the news that Johnathon, Andy, and Sig quit deadliest catch. But upon thinking about it I realized Johnathon and Andy will still be the wildest men on the ****Bering Sea**** and Sig will still be a tough as nails, won't take no for an answer, no bullshit captain with or without cameras following them around. I'll forever remain a loyal fan and the story must go on...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alaskancrabber-92**

Jett wiped her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears from Edgar. He gave her a guilty smile and placed his hands on her hips. Edgar attempted to pull Jett closer and she reluctantly stepped towards him. Jett stood in between his legs and glared down at him for a few moments before looking straight ahead at the wall instead. "Why are you so upset?" Edgar asked as he ran his hands up and down her sides.  
"We barely spend any time together as it is and we live in the same house! Now that you're leaving I'm never going to see you." She replied. Edgar pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I'll find a way to see you." He said softly as he kissed the back of her neck.  
"Yeah how?" She snapped.  
"I don't know baby but I will."  
"We might as well just end this now."  
"You don't mean that."  
Jett twisted around and wrapped her arms around Edgar, burying her face into his neck. Scared, sad, and doubtful were all understatements to the way Jett was currently feeling. It was 4:30 AM and Edgar was moving into his new apartment later in the day. Edgar had spent the last two weeks assuring her that nothing would change after he moved out, and that their relationship would actually be better but all Jett foresaw was it falling apart. There was no way she could leave and see Edgar whenever she wanted and it wasn't as if he could just pick her up. Jett had really fallen for Edgar. Hard. She hated to be part of the stereotype that said _girls become attached to the person they lose their virginity to_, but for Jett it was true. She wasn't overly clingy but when they were apart all she wanted to be together and when they were together she wished it would never end. Unfortunately time had a bad habit of speeding up when she didn't want it to. "How many times am I going to have to tell you I'm not going anywhere before you believe me?" Edgar asked. He cupped his hands around her face when she didn't answer and smiled. "You're so frustrating." He continued, "I'm going to make time for you I promise." Jett stood up and straightened out her t-shirt. "Nina and Mandy are waking up early to help you move so I better go back to my room."

Edgar shrugged and let her leave. He was tired of trying to convince her everything was going to be ok. Edgar had told her numerous times that he wasn't going to leave her and he meant it. Her lack of trust in him was starting to weigh on his nerves. He had asked Jett not to doubt him but she continued to do so. Edgar knew she hadn't been that way before they were together and began to wonder if being with her was doing her more harm than good. However, he couldn't stop seeing her even if it was selfish. Svetlana Jett Ivanova was his addiction. While he was with her he was in a calm blissful oblivion. He didn't think about all the problems that usually plagued him. When he was away from her it was like having a raging storm inside of him and the worries came flooding back. Louise, the kids, Louise, the kids; they ran through his mind in a never ending cycle.  
"Fuck." Edgar mumbled as he stood up and pulled on his t-shirt. He couldn't let Jett be upset even if she wasn't being rational. Edgar quietly exited the room and listened closely, making sure everyone was still asleep before he entered Jett's room. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Come here." Edgar said firmly. Jett slowly sat up but didn't make an effort to get off of the bed.  
Edgar stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at her. "Come here." He repeated. Jett climbed off of the bed and stood in front of him. Edgar wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed down at her. "This is the last time I'm going to say this got it?"  
Jett nodded and waited for him to continue.  
"You mean a lot to me Svetlana. I wouldn't sneak around like this if you didn't. I'm not going to give you up I need you. You're the only thing keeping me from going crazy."

Jett smiled, that was the first time he had ever called her Svetlana. "I'm sorry." Jett said as she rested her head against his chest, "I don't mean to get so worked up."  
"I don't understand it Jett." Edgar replied, "Have I done anything to make you doubt me?"  
"It's just..." Jett's sentence trailed off and her heart began to beat faster. As the days went on Jett was beginning to realize something, but she didn't know quite how to say it. _'He's going to think I'm crazy.'_ She thought to herself.  
"It's just what?" Edgar asked  
"I... I don't want to say that I love you because it's really soon and I don't have any past relationships to base it on, but I feel amazing when I'm with you. I think that I'm _starting_ to fall in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way and it scares me."  
Edgar chuckled and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why are you laughing?" Jett asked. _'Why did you have to tell him that?' _She thought angrily as color crept up her cheeks. He undoubtedly thought she was an immature little girl who couldn't control her feelings.  
"I knew you were going to be the death of me." Edgar replied. Jett pulled away from Edgar and turned her back on him. She felt embarrassed and naïve. Jett had actually started to believe he felt the same way, but no he just _'cared about her.'_ Edgar placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin lightly on her shoulder.  
"You're blind if you can't see I'm falling in love with you too." He whispered. Relief spread through Jett and she turned back around to face him.  
She placed her hands on the back of his neck and he lent down to kiss her. After a few minutes Jett pulled away and gently wiped his mouth with her fingers. "You have to go. I can hear Nina moving around." She said quietly. Edgar placed his hand against her cheek and kissed the side of her head before quickly leaving the room.

A few hours later Jett and Nina were in Nina's car following Edgar and Mandy to Edgar's new apartment. They were driving for a few minutes when Nina's phone began to vibrate. "Check and see who it is." Nina said. Jett picked it up and looked down at the screen.  
"It's your uncle." Jett replied.  
"Answer it please."  
Jett pressed the phone against her ear, "hello."  
"Jett?" Edgar replied mildly surprised.  
"Um... Yeah. Nina's driving."  
"Oh well... I have to stop at the house to get some of my stuff."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "the house?"  
"Yeah. My old house. I completely forgot until Mandy reminded me. So... I'm turning around tell Nina just to follow me there."  
"Ok." Jett replied and hung up before Edgar could say anything else. The last place Jett wanted to go was to Edgar and Louise's old house. _'What if Louise is there?'_ She thought panicking slightly_, 'what if his kids are there?'  
_"What did he say? Nina asked.  
"He said he's turning around and follow him to his old house." Jett replied.  
Nina smiled, "cool I hope I get to see Louise. I know she and Edgar don't get along but she can be really cool. I bet you'll like her."  
_'I doubt it.'_ Jett thought to herself.  
Jett forced a smile, "hopefully."  
Jett looked down at her lap as her own phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and saw that it was a text from Edgar. It read...

_I'm sorry... But I want to hurry up and get this over with._

Jett sat her phone back down and looked out of the window. Her heart pounded as they drove past house after house. _'Is the next one it?'_ She wondered with each passing house. Finally Edgar turned into the driveway of a beautiful two story house. It wasn't much different his brother's. As soon as Edgar stepped out of the truck the front door flew open and a tiny boy came racing down the driveway. _'Logan' _Jett knew immediately.  
Edgar crouched down and his son threw himself into his arms. Shortly after a small, blond, pig tailed girl came sprinting down the driveway squealing in delight. _'Stefanie' _She pushed her brother out of the way and threw her arms around Edgar. A smile spread across Jett's face as she watched Edgar tickle his daughter; she had never seen that side of him before. Hearing stories about his kids was one thing but actually seeing him with them was another. Nina raised an eyebrow, "Should we get out?"  
Jett shrugged, "Ok."  
They stepped out of the car and walked over to Edgar's truck. Mandy hopped out and stood beside them. Edgar's youngest children both screamed in excitement when the saw their cousins and took turns hugging them. Edgar's eyes locked on Jett's and she could from the look on his face that she should have stayed in the car. Jett tore her gaze away and looked up the driveway. Edgar's eldest son Erik had emerged. He didn't particularly look like Edgar, but you could tell just by looking at him he was Edgar's son. He had the same piercing gaze and Hansen attitude. Edgar pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached him. "How are you?" Edgar asked once he released his son.  
"Mom said you're here to get your stuff. That means you're really not coming back." Erik said plowing past formalities. Edgar sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We talked about this Erik you knew I was leaving."  
"But I didn't think you were going to go through with it!"  
Jett, Nina, and Mandy took this as their cue to walk away, dragging Logan and Stefanie with them.

Edgar glanced over his shoulder as his Jett and his nieces walked his kids over by Nina's car. He looked back at his son and was unable to even force a smile. "I'm not going far I promise and at my new place there are bedrooms for you and your little brother and sister."  
Erik sniffled as tears began to run down his cheeks, "I'm never even going to see it! I heard mom talking on the phone with grandma she said she's going to get custody and we're never going to see you again." Erik looked down at the ground and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Look at me." Edgar said sternly. After a few moments Erik looked back at his father. Seeing his son's teary eyes broke Edgar's heart. "I won't let your mom take you away I promise. You and your little sister and brother are my heart ok?"  
Edgar pulled his Erik into a tight embrace and forced himself not to cry as his son sobbed into his chest. There weren't words to describe what it felt like to see his child cry and know he was the reason why. It was then that he began to despise Louise more than he thought humanely possible.

Jett felt herself grow teary eyed as she watched the exchange. It was the classic car crash scenario, she didn't want to look but she couldn't help it. Anger and guilt were written all over Edgar's face and Jett wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him over and over again that he was a good father. Jett looked down at Stefanie and Logan who were busy playing with Nina and Mandy's phones. Jett wondered if they knew what was going on around them. People often brushed kids off and said they were too young to understand, but Jett remembered being five years old and being completely aware of the fact her parents didn't want her. She hoped for their sake they didn't know what was happening. Jett looked back up the driveway and momentarily thought her heart had stopped. Louise stepped out of the house and the first thing Jett noticed was that she was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was cut into a bob and it was just as if not more blond than Nina and Mandy's. She was so in shape that Jett found it hard to believe she had, had three children. If it wasn't for the disgustingly superior look on her face she would have been flawless.

Logan and Stefanie handed Nina and Mandy back their phones and ran back up the sloping driveway once they noticed their mother. "I think it's safe." Nina said.  
"Are you sure?" Jett asked as she eyed Louise hesitantly.  
"Yeah. They aren't going to fight in front of the kids."  
They walked back up the driveway and stood next to Edgar's truck.  
"Hi Louise!" Nina and Mandy said in unison. Jett took a step to the side as she realized that she had been standing far too close to Edgar. Louise gave Nina and Mandy a hug and then turned her attention to Jett.  
"I'm Louise Edgar's wife. I'm sure you've heard a lot of untrue things about me." She said with a smile. An image of Jett smacking her across the face soon followed.  
"This is Nina's friend Jett." Edgar said before she had a chance to reply.  
"I think she knows her own name." Louise shot at Edgar. His expression hardened but he didn't say anything back. Jett could look at him and tell he had a million insults running through his mind.  
"Well I'm going to grab my stuff." Edgar said as he starting walking toward the house.  
"Need help?" Nina called.  
"Yeah sure I guess." Edgar replied.  
"Oh Nina I wanted to catch up with you and your sister!" Louise said.  
"I'll help him so you guys can talk." Jett cut in.  
"Really?" Nina asked.  
Jett shrugged, "why not?"  
"Cool." Nina said smiling before turning her back on Jett to face Louise.

Edgar waited for Jett on the porch and then they headed inside. Edgar didn't say a word until they entered his former bedroom. Jett looked around at the room and found it impossible to fathom that not too long ago that Edgar had slept there. There were two closets in the room and Edgar walked over to the smaller of the two. He slid the door open and looked at his clothes for a moment, "I'm surprised she didn't burn all my clothes." Edgar said darkly.  
"Edgar are you ok?" Jett asked hesitantly.  
"Peachy." He said sourly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm fine Jett."  
"Edgar..."  
"Damnit Jett leave it alone!" Edgar yelled as he began yanking clothes out of the closet.  
"No I won't leave it alone!" Jett yelled back, ignoring the fact that anybody could walk into the house at any time. Edgar stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. Yelling at Edgar caught him off guard and she knew it.  
"You don't have to pretend like everything is ok!" Jett continued, "I can look at you and tell you're hurting. Please don't shut me out." What happened next utterly shocked Jett. Edgar's eyes welled up and tears began to fall. "My dad was always gone when we needed him and I promised myself I wouldn't do that to my kids. I've done the exact same thing but worse."  
"Edgar that's not true."  
"Yes it is Jett nothing you can say can change that."  
"If that's the way you feel than change it!"  
"How?" Edgar asked. He sounded defeated and not once had Jett ever heard him sound like that before. It shook her to the core.  
"You fight this custody thing!"  
"She's going to use the fact that I'm never home and I'm a recovering alcoholic against me. Nobody in their right mind would give custody to me."  
Jett ran her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away his tears. "Then quit fishing! Screw what Sig thinks and screw Deadliest Catch. I know you're kids are way more important to you! And go to AA meetings to show you aren't drinking anymore. Hell I'll even go with you."  
Edgar smiled weakly, "Spend the night with me tonight."  
"What?... I can't. What am I supposed to tell Nina?"  
"Please baby... I need you."

Twenty minutes later Edgar's belongings were all packed and Jett and Nina were sitting in the car waiting for Edgar to say goodbye to his kids. "How was catching up with Louise?" Jett asked.  
Nina shrugged. "I don't know. But everything sounds different from her point of view."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "You don't believe what she says do you?"  
Nina laughed, "Why do you care? You don't know anything about either one of them."  
Jett forced a laugh, "Your right... Um Brooke called me while I was helping Edgar pack."  
Nina's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "and?"  
"And she wants to hang out."  
"Didn't you hang out like two weeks ago?"  
"Yeah. But she wants to hang out again."  
"Are you spending the night again?"  
"Yeah probably."  
Nina poked out her bottom lip and Jett began feeling guilty for lying; but the fact of the matter was that Edgar needed her more than Nina did at the moment.

After a tear filled goodbye from each of his kids Edgar and Mandy hopped in his truck and headed to his apartment, closely followed by Nina and Jett. They spent the day shopping for furniture (Edgar had no decorating skills; that was the reason he invited the girls to help him move in the first place), essentials, and electronics for the kids. Around 6:00 that evening the girls left and he waited anxiously for Jett to return. He sat on his air mattress (the furniture wouldn't be delivered until the next day) and watched a sitcom on the small TV Sig had _generously_ let him borrow until he bought one. Around 9:00PM Edgar heard knocking on the door and hurried to out of his room to open it. Once he opened the door Jett smiled widely and held up a large paper bag. "What's that?" Edgar asked suspiciously.  
"I got you steak and shrimp for _Logan's Roadhouse_." Jett replied.  
Edgar smiled and kissed her. "Thanks baby." He said as sat the bag on the counter and began pulling out its contents.  
"No problem I figured you wouldn't take the time to feed yourself."  
Edgar shrugged and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Jett hopped up on the counter and waited for Edgar to eat; unsurprisingly it took a very short amount of time. They headed into his room and laid down on his air mattress. Although Jett felt it shouldn't have even been called a mattress because the floor would have probably been more comfortable. Jett rolled onto her stomach and Edgar threw his arm over her. "Thank you." He said as he tenderly kissed her neck.  
"For?" Jett asked.  
"just in general."  
Jett rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. "You know everything will work itself out in the end right?"  
"You really believe that?"  
"Yes if you think about it if my foster parents hadn't turned their back on me I would have never moved in with Nina and I would have never fallen for you."  
Edgar smiled, "You must have done something horrible in a past life to get stuck with me."  
Jett sat up and threw her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him. "What exactly make you think I'm stuck?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Cuz I'm not letting you go anywhere."  
Jett bit her lip, "And why is that?"  
Edgar flipped her over and laid on top of her, "because you're my girlfriend and you're fucking perfect."  
A wide grin spread across her face, "What did you just call me?"  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "I didn't call you anything."  
"Yes you did! You called me your girlfriend Mr_. 'Let's not put a label on it.'_ "  
"Well... Maybe I want to put a label on it now."  
"That's pretty presumptuous don't you think? Maybe I don't want a label."  
"Too bad." Edgar said softly before leaning down to kiss her.

An hour later Jett and Edgar were wrestling around on the floor. Jett had just pinned Edgar down with his hands above his head when his phone began to ring. Edgar flipped her off of him with one hand and picked up his phone. "It's Sig." Edgar said slowly. "Maybe he misses you." Jett replied.  
Edgar smiled and rolled his eyes, "just be quiet."  
"Hello?" Edgar said.  
"Hey." Sig replied.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just talked to some people from Discovery."  
"And?"  
"Promotion for the new season starts soon."  
"It always starts around this time."  
Sig cleared his throat, "Well it's going to be kind of like a tour. We'll be traveling in buses. Each boat gets a bus."  
"What the hell for?"  
"I don't know!" Sig snapped, "ask discovery."  
"That's stupid! I don't want to be stuck on a damn bus with the crew! It's going to be like being on the boat."  
"Not the whole crew just Matt and Jake."  
"That's so much better." Edgar said sarcastically.  
"One more thing. They want me to bring June and you to bring Louise."  
"Are you out of your mind!"  
"It wasn't my idea!"  
"Don't they know we're getting divorced?"  
"They know but they don't want the fans to know."  
Edgar rubbed his eyes wearily and looked at Jett. She looked confused and he wasn't looking forward to telling her what Sig was saying.  
"I'm not doing it." Edgar said firmly.  
"The hell you aren't! we've got contracts and you're doing it!."  
Sig hung up the phone without another word.

"What was that about?" Jett asked after Edgar sat down his phone. Edgar repeated everything that Sig had said and Jett's mind was reeling.  
"Edgar I don't want you to do that." Jett said sharply.  
"Trust me baby I don't want to either."  
"What about quitting Deadliest Catch?"  
"I don't have a choice. I'm still under contract."  
"Maybe Louise won't want to go?"  
Edgar grimaced, "are you kidding? She loves the attention."  
Jett couldn't stop herself from crying. She had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen if Louise and Edgar spent that much time together. Sure, they didn't like each other at the moment but they had 22 years of marriage behind them and Jett would be stuck in Seattle. How long would it be before he forgot about her and started getting his feelings for Louise back?

Edgar pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Don't worry everything is going to be ok I promise. My feelings for Louise are gone. Do you trust me?"  
Jett slowly nodded.  
"Good." Edgar said with a smile, "You know I'm going to spend all my time texting and emailing you right?" Edgar grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her until a small smile crept across her face. He kept a smile plastered on his face even though he was slowly panicking. There was only one way this was going to end. In disaster.

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to NorthwesternSig**

"It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow." Edgar said softly as he left a trail of kisses down Jett's stomach. Jett smiled and rubbed the tips of her fingers against Edgar's scalp. "When are you leaving?" She asked.  
"In two weeks probably." Edgar replied.  
He sat up on his knees and began unbuttoning her pants. Jett giggled and grabbed Edgar's hands. She pushed them away then sat up and pulled her shirt back on. "What are you doing?" Edgar asked as he reached forward and started pulling it back off. Jett swatted his hands away and stood up, "I have to leave. Nina has called me twice already this morning."  
"So?" Edgar asked raising his eyebrows.  
Jett cocked her head to the side, "so she's my best friend and she probably wants to know where I am."  
Edgar rolled his eyes and stood up, "You two really need to cut the cord."  
Jett smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jealous?" She mocked.  
"Absolutely."  
Jett placed several light kisses on Edgar's lips and pulled away from him. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her tote bag. Edgar followed her to the front door and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He said as he unlocked the door.  
"I'll miss you too." Jett replied, "I'll call you tonight ok?" Edgar nodded and gave her a two fingered salute. He playfully smacked Jett's butt as she exited the apartment but closed the door before she had a chance to scold him. A small smile played across Jett's face as she exited the building and got into her car.

Jett knocked on the front door and waited impatiently for someone to let her into the house. After a few minutes she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Nina's number. It rang for what felt like an eternity and then went to voice mail. "Chto, chert vozʹmi?" Jett mumbled angrily under  
her breath as she knocked harder on the door. A few minutes later the door swung open; Sig was standing there with a very angry expression on his face. He softened slightly when he saw who it was. "Hey Svetlana." He said, stepping to the side and allowing Jett to walk in past him. The house was eerily quiet but all the cars were outside. "Where is everyone?" Jett asked.  
Sig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "June is in the bath, Mandy is asleep and..." Sig paused and Jett could see he was frustrated.  
"Nina is upstairs crying." He finished.  
"What? Why?"  
"I have to leave to promote the show soon... and she's not happy about it."  
"I'll go talk to her."  
Sig sighed, "Thank you. I tried talking to her but... Well you know how Nina is."  
Jett nodded and hurried up the stairs. She turned Nina's door handle but it was locked. Jett hammered on the door and then waited.  
"gå til helvete vekk! jeg dont vil gjerne snakke med deg dad!" Nina yelled.  
"I don't know what you're saying Nina but I'd appreciate it if you didn't take that tone with me."  
Instantly Jett heard Nina's rapid footsteps then there was a click as Nina unlocked the door. When it swung open Jett caught a glimpse of Nina's red eyes but then her vision was obscured by Nina's hair as she threw her arms around Jett.  
Jett guided her back to her bed and sat her down. After grabbing a box of tissues from Nina's dresser Jett sat down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong." Jett said as she removed a few tissues from the box and shoved them into Nina's hands. Nina dabbed the tissue under her eyes and sniffled. "Dad is going to promote the show and I don't want him to go."  
"Why not?" Jett asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Jett had always suspected Nina thought Sig would fall in love with one of his fans, but Nina had never actually admitted it. "Because…" Nina said softly, "I don't like all those girls hanging all over him."  
Jett was mildly surprised. She had expected Nina to give her some bullshit excuse.  
"Well isn't your mom going with him?" Jett replied.  
Nina raised her eyebrows, "Yeah. How did you know?"  
_'Shit.'_ Jett thought to herself.  
"I... He told me when I got back."  
Nina nodded, "It doesn't matter anyway. They don't care whether or not my mom is there. Its disgusting Jett. There are girls our age throwing themselves at my dad and uncle! How sick is that? It's like it's their goal to destroy our families. They don't even know anything about them. They just see them on TV and assume they know everything!"  
_'There are girls our age throwing themselves at my dad and uncle! How sick is that?'_ It echoed loudly in Jett's head as if Nina had yelled it through a megaphone. Jett felt guilty, disgusting, and like a horrible friend. Nina would have been devastated if she ever found out Jett was in a relationship with Edgar. But she had to find out eventually right? It couldn't stay a secret forever. _'Don't even think about telling her.'_ Jett told herself_, 'She'll hate you.'  
_"You're dad isn't attracted to his fans though. You can look at him and tell he really loves your mom."  
"It only takes one person to ruin everything Jett. I don't want him to meet that one person."  
"If it's bothering you that much why don't you just go with him?"  
Nina snorted, "Yeah right he never lets me go."  
"Yeah because you had school and stuff before. There's no reason for him to tell you no this time."  
Nina shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him at dinner tonight."

"Absolutely not." Sig said calmly as he cut his chicken.  
"Why not daddy?" Nina pouted.  
"If you go then Mandy is going to want to go! I don't have time to be worrying about what you two are doing."  
"I don't want to go." Mandy piped up.  
Mandy giggled as Sig glared at her.  
"I should be able to go then!" Nina fired at Sig, "Mandy can stay with Uncle Norm like always, it's not like he does any promoting!"  
"No!" Sig said, slamming his fork down.  
"Sig." June said sweetly. Jett tried to hide her smile as Sig closed his eyes and gripped his knife tightly. Everyone at the table knew that if June was getting involved Sig was sure to give in. June reached out and rested her hand lightly on Sig's forearm. "Honey I don't see any reason she can't go. Actually I would kind of like it if she went. She can keep me company."  
Sig sighed and glared at everyone at the table.  
"Fine! You can go!" He said loudly, his voice filled with exasperation.  
"Thank you daddy!" Nina said happily. She stood up and wrapped around the table to kiss Sig on the cheek.  
"Yeah... Yeah.." Sig said bitterly. "You and Jett better be packed and ready when it's time to go! I'm not turning around to pick up any shoes or make up you two forget!"  
Jett paused in the middle of bringing her glass to her lips. She sat it back down and raised her eyebrows, "excuse me?" She asked, not daring to believe her ears.  
Sig rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "We all know you and Nina couldn't possibly survive without each other for that long." He said sarcastically, "like I said you better be packed and ready to go."  
Nina began squealing excitedly before Jett had a chance to thank Sig. Jett attempted to hide just how happy she was. She couldn't wait to call Edgar and tell him. Jett could have texted him at any time but she really wanted to hear his reaction.

A few hours later Jett was sitting cross legged on Nina's bed watching her best friend tear clothes out of her closet and hold them up to herself in front of the mirror. Jett laughed, "You know we aren't leaving for two weeks right?"  
"I want to be prepared." Nina replied.  
"For what?"  
Nina shrugged, "for anything. I want to look my best at all times." Jett laid down and gazed up at Nina's ceiling. The plastic glow in the dark stars they had put up when they were kids were still scattered across the ceiling. Jett smiled as memories came flooding back to her. The familiar feeling of guilt soon followed. Throughout her life Jett had been abandoned by everyone; everyone except Nina. Nina meant more to her than anyone else, even Edgar. It was a horrible feeling knowing she could never tell her best friend when her boyfriend made her so happy her cheeks hurt from smiling or when he pissed her off so bad she couldn't see straight. Those were things you were supposed to share with your best friend. _'Why did I have to fall for him?'_ Jett asked herself. Jett began wondering just how much longer she would be able to keep her secret. It felt like it was going to explode out of her at any moment, but Jett knew the consequences and she didn't have the heart or the courage to face them.

That night Jett crawled under her covers and waited for everyone to fall asleep. She wished that Edgar was still across the hall. Talking to him over the phone couldn't even compare to seeing him. Around 2:00AM Jett grabbed her phone off of the charger and dialed Edgar's number. It rang only once before he answered. "Hello?" He said stifling a yawn.  
"Were you asleep?" Jett asked.  
"No I was watching TV and waiting for you to call."  
Jett smiled, "I miss you already."  
"I miss you too baby."  
"What did you do after I left today?"  
"Well I called Louise and told her about the tour."  
"And?"  
"She asked what kind of clothes she should bring."  
Jett rolled her eyes turned over into a more comfortable position. Louise was so shallow it was almost unbelievable.  
"So she wants to take your kids away from you because you're never around but she jumps at the chance to leave them herself?"  
"Pretty much."  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not like it's your fault."  
Jett bit her lip and smiled; she was so excited to tell Edgar her news that it was hard to keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth.  
"So Nina was really upset about Sig leaving." Jett said quickly.  
"Surprise surprise." Edgar replied sarcastically.  
"So Nina asked if she could go too."  
Edgar chuckled, "I'm sure Sig loved that. What did he say?"  
"June talked him into saying yes."  
Edgar sighed, "Yeah Sig never says no to June."  
"Guess what."  
"What?"  
"I'm going too!"  
Jett waited anxiously for Edgar to respond; she was sure he was just as excited as she was. After a few moments however Edgar still remained silent and she looked at her phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Hello?" Jett said once she saw the call was still connected.  
"You better be fucking joking." Edgar said angrily.  
"About what?" Jett asked. She didn't understand what he was talking about.  
"You better not be going Jett."  
"Yeah I am. Why what's wrong?"  
"Why the hell are you coming Jett? To spy on me? Why can't you just trust me?"  
Jett sat up angrily and threw the covers off of her. "Are you fucking crazy? I'm not trying to spy on you. I thought you would be happy."  
"Why the hell would I be happy? You're only going because you don't trust me with Louise. You're really pissing me off Jett."  
"That isn't true! I just wanted to spend more time with you! But you're just picking a fight for no reason! Go fuck yourself!"  
Jett hung up and tossed her phone unceremoniously onto the bed and laid back down.  
She stared at the ceiling and forced herself not to cry. She wasn't expecting Edgar to react the way he did and she was furious about it. The reason she wanted to tag along for the _Deadliest Catch_ promotional tour had nothing to do with Louise. All she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend and she had been under the impression that he would want to spend time with her too.  
Jett felt her phone vibrate from somewhere around her feet and knew Edgar was calling her back. Jett fought the urge to answer and curled into a ball. She knew if she answered the call she would give in to him and say she forgave him but at the moment Jett didn't really want to forgive him.

"Fuck." Edgar mumbled darkly as the call went to voice mail. He sat his phone down and leaned against the kitchen counter. Even he knew his anger towards Jett was unjustified. His day had been filled with frustration and he took it out on her. He had been alone in his apartment brooding over Louise and how badly he didn't want to be stuck anywhere with her let alone on a bus and his kids and how upset the would be when they found out both of their parents would be gone. Edgar picked up his phone and dialed Jett's number once more. This time it didn't even ring before going to voice mail. Edgar felt his eyes well up but forced himself not to cry. _'Is there anyone in my life that I can keep?' _He wondered.

Five days went by and Jett and Edgar still hadn't spoken. Edgar called Jett up to six times a day and she fought the urge to answer up to six times a day. She couldn't pin point an exact reason she couldn't bring herself to answer his calls. It was a mixture of many things. It was the guilt from sneaking around behind Nina's back that was finally starting to really hit her. Jett suspected it was because she had realized that this thing with Edgar wasn't just a fling; for Jett it was quickly turning into love. _Love_. It was dizzying to think about. It was also what was pushing Jett away. She didn't want to fall in love with Edgar and she hated the fact that she was. Jett had known her whole life that love tends to hurt a whole lot more than hate. Unfortunately ignoring his calls didn't stop her from aching from him.  
Jett and Nina were at work leaning against the counter reading music magazines. "I want to go home." Nina whined.  
"Me too." Jett replied as she turned the page of her magazine.  
"Eggy!" Nina squealed suddenly.  
"What about him?" Jett replied idly without looking up from her magazine.  
"He's here!"  
Jett looked up and saw Edgar climbing out of his truck. He pulled off his sunglasses and stepped into the store. Nina walked around the counter and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Edgar's eyes locked on Jett as he gave Nina a one armed hug. "I was driving past and I thought I'd come say hi and see if you had _Masters of Reality_ by _Black Sabbath_."  
"I'll go look."  
Nina walked across the store and began rifling through cds. Edgar walked over to the counter and leaned over. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Edgar whispered.  
"I've been mad at you." Jett replied.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Obviously it's not fine or you would have called me back."  
"Edgar I can't talk about this right now."  
"What time do you and Nina get off?"  
"Nina gets off at 9 I get off at 11."  
"Come over when you get off."  
"No."  
"I'll see you when you get off ok?"  
"Edgar..."  
"Here it is!" Nina said as she appeared at Edgar's side.  
"Thanks kid." Edgar replied as he took the cd from Nina. He handed Jett the money and gave Nina a quick hug.  
"I'll see you guys later." Edgar said, looking pointedly at Jett. Nina waved goodbye and hopped up on the counter. They resumed reading their magazines and after an hour were completely bored. "So I'm thinking I want to go out after work." Nina said as she drummed her nails against the counter.  
"Go out where?" Jett asked.  
"A guy came in the other day when you were off and he was really cute. I think I want to hang out with him."  
"that's cool. What are you guys going to do?"  
"Just chill at his place probably. You can tag along if you want."  
Jett snorted, "no thanks." _'Maybe I should go see Edgar.'_ She thought to herself. Seeing him had broken all her resolve. "I'll just hang out with Brooke so you two can be alone."  
Nina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ok fine."

That night Jett climbed into her car and drove to Edgar's apartment. She was exhausted and just wanted to climb into bed and go to sleep. Jett had yet to figure out exactly what it was but there was something about Edgar Jett couldn't stay away from. She knocked on his door and after a minute or so it swung open. Jett walked past him and straight to his room; she kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on the bed. Edgar appeared seconds later and sat down next to her. Edgar leaned in and kissed her neck. "I missed you." He said quietly. Jett placed her hand on his cheek and pushed his face away from her. "I'm still pissed at you." She said angrily.  
"I told you I was sorry."  
"And you should be! You didn't even give me a chance to explain before you flipped out."  
"I know I should have listened and I shouldn't have said you just wanted to spy on me."  
Jett's temper began to rise at the words _'you just wanted to spy on me.'_  
"You were just trying to pick a fight." She spat as she stood up and strode across the room.  
"Why the hell would I intentionally pick a fight? I learned early on that when you're upset it's like talking to a fucking brick wall!" Edgar said angrily as he too stood up.  
"Oh so it's my fault you make me upset all the time?"  
"I didn't even say anything like that! Don't put words in my mouth."  
"Fuck you."  
Edgar pushed Jett roughly against the wall breathing heavily. "Don't ever say that to me again."  
"Fuck. You." Jett repeated.  
Edgar and Jett glared at each other and it was impossible to tell who was angrier. Edgar's lips crashed down on hers and Jett immediately began to clumsily unbutton Edgar's pants. He guided her over across the room and pushed her onto the bed. Edgar pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his pants off. Jett unbuttoned her jeans and Edgar yanked them off and tossed them across the room. Edgar climbed over her and slipped his fingers into her underwear. Jett gasped as Edgar pushed a finger inside of her.  
"I hate you." Jett moaned as he twirled his finger in a circular motion. "I hate you too baby." Edgar replied as he pulled her underwear off. Jett sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. She wrapped her arms around Edgar's waist and roughly kissed him. Jett bit down hard on his bottom lip and smiled as Edgar pushed her away from him and back down onto the bed. Jett pushed his boxers over his hips, digging her nails into his skin as she went. He reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a condom. Jett snatched it out of his hand and ripped open the wrapper with her teeth. Jett gently squeezed him as she rolled the condom over his erection and he involuntarily released a moan. Jett laid back down and unhooked her bra. Edgar grabbed her under the knees and dragged her closer to him. Jett screamed in ecstasy as he entered her and began to thrust quickly and rougher than he ever had before. Edgar pulled her hair and Jett dragged her nails across his back. Jett was moaning so loud that she would have felt bad for Edgar's neighbors if she had the ability to think straight. Jett locked her legs around Edgar's waist and grabbed handfuls of his hair as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. "Edgar!" She cried out as spasms of pleasure swept through her. Edgar lifted her hips so that she was slightly elevated off of the bed and slammed himself into her until he collapsed on top of her a few minutes later. He rolled off of her and wiped a few strands of hair off of his forehead. Jett rubbed her hands over her hip bones and winced, "I'm going to be all bruised tomorrow."  
Edgar smiled and sat up on his elbow. He leaned over and kissed each of her hip bones. "I'm sorry baby."  
"It's ok." Jett replied as she grabbed Edgar's blanket and pulled it over them. Edgar scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "For everything. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I love you Jett."  
"What?" Jett asked. _'Don't get your hopes up. He didn't say what you think he said.'_ She told herself.  
"I love you." He repeated, "I told you the other day I was falling in love with you, but I'm already _in_ love with you Jett I just didn't know how to say it."  
"I love you too." She replied. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.  
"I got you something."  
"What is it?"  
Edgar pulled his boxers on and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a small shopping bag. Edgar sat on the edge of the bed and tossed it onto her lap. "I was going to wrap it but I didn't." He said awkwardly.  
Jett laughed and sat up. "shocking." She said sarcastically. Jett reached into the bag and pulled out a small velvet covered box. Jett raised her eyebrows, "Jewelry eh? You know me well."  
Edgar chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't get too excited it's not that... you know great."  
Jett's mouth fell open when she opened the box. It was a silver necklace with two entwined hearts.  
"I know it's kind of cheesy." Edgar said quickly before she had a chance to say anything, "but I saw it and I thought of you."  
"Edgar I love it!" Jett replied, "Put it on me please."  
She held her hair up and Edgar carefully put the necklace around her neck. Jett wrapped her arms around him and placed kisses all over his face. "I love the cheesy side of you." Jett said playfully.

Eight days later Sig, June, Jett and Nina were riding in a van _Discovery_ sent to pick them up to take them to their bus. After an hour long drive the arrived at a fairground. It was empty except for four very large buses. Jett knew right away which one was theirs due to the fact it was painted the same colors as the Northwestern. Sig pointed out the other three as belonging to The Cornelia Marie, The Time Bandit, and The Wizard.  
"How's it going Captain?" A tall blond haired blue eyed guy in a t-shirt and a pair of dickey's shorts called as they stepped out the van.  
"Hey junior." Sig said as he outstretched his hand. Junior, as Sig had called him eagerly reached out and shook Sig's hand. "You know Nina." Sig said gesturing toward his daughter, "and this is her friend Jett."  
"Hi" Jett said sweetly.  
"Hey I'm Jake." He replied, "It's nice to meet you."  
Jake was soon engrossed in a conversation with Sig and June. Nina nudged Jett and nodded towards him. "He was giving you the eye." Nina whispered.  
"No he wasn't." Jett replied, rolling her eyes.  
A few minutes later a stockier but older guy made his way over to them. "This is Matt." Sig said nodding in his direction. "Hi I'm Jett." Jett said.  
"Nice to meet you. Cool accent where are you from?" He asked.  
"Russia." Jett said in a thick accent.  
Matt laughed, "That's pretty awesome."  
"Where is my brother?" Sig asked interrupting their conversation.  
Matt scratched his head and lit a cigarette, "he went to pick up the wife."  
June smiled, "I think spending all this time together will be good for them. I bet they'll work everything out." Jett frowned and she automatically reached toward her necklace. Over the next hour Jett was introduced to Jake Harris, Josh Harris, Mike Fourtner, Scottie Hillstrand, Johnathon Hillstrand, Andy Hillstrand, Keith Colbourn, Monty Colbourn, and Crosby Leveen. Although Jett found them all interesting she kept wondering what was taking Edgar so long. Everyone was ready to leave but they couldn't until he arrived. After another hour and a half Jett finally saw Edgar's truck approaching. He climbed out of the truck and grabbed both his and Louise's bags out of the bed of the truck. Edgar strode over to the bus without even waiting for Louise. "What's wrong?" Sig asked as he reached them.  
"My crazy ass wife is what's wrong." He replied.  
Louise appeared at his side before Sig had a chance to respond. "Thanks for waiting Edgar." Louise said sourly, "always the gentleman."  
_'God I hate her.'_ Jett thought to herself.

Finally each crew climbed into their respective buses and left the fair ground. Even though the Northwestern boat was fairly large Jett knew it would only be about a day before people started jumping down each other's throats. Jett sat down at the tiny table and watched Edgar rough house with Matt. She caught Edgar's eye and he gave her a small smile before putting Matt in a headlock. June was up front with Sig who was extremely irritated that he somehow ended up being the one driving the bus. Nina was already in her bunk (that she would be sharing with Jett) trying to take a nap. They had been awake since 5:00AM that morning and Nina had been up until 3:00AM making sure she had every item of clothing that she would possibly need packed. Jake was sitting on the couch which was more of a cushioned bench listening to his ipod. Just when Jett began to wonder where Louise was she came up from behind and sat across from her.  
Louise smiled and looked Jett up and down, "You have very pretty eyes."  
"Thanks." Jett replied, trying to keep her hate for Louise out of her voice.  
Jett stiffened as Louise reached across the table and gently lifted up her necklace.  
"This is a gorgeous necklace."  
Jett took satisfaction in the hint of longing in Louise's voice.  
"Thank you." She replied, giving Louise a wide smile, "my boyfriend gave it to me."

**Please Review!  
Ill love you more than Norman Hansen hates talking to cameramen**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hello there beautiful ;). Here's a little teaser for my next story! Enjoy:  
Jacob Harris meets the female version of himself. She's rude, stubborn, sarcastic, blunt, harsh… and a drug addict. Naturally he can't stand her. Can they survive 90 days in rehab and each other?...**

**On with the story… **

Rain poured onto the roof and slid in sheets down the windows. That was the one thing Jett had never liked about Washington the constant rain. It was also hot and being on a bus with eight people certainly didn't help. They had been on the bust for a day but only drove for about ten hours. They didn't have to be at their first event in California for four days so the crews were taking their time to get there. A lot of pranking went on while the boys were on the Bering Sea but it was nothing compared to what was happening now that they were so close together. It was a common occurrence to see crew members from the bus in front of you poke their heads out of the roof and chuck random items at your bus. Each crew did whatever they could to make sure they weren't the bus in the very back. When stopping at gas stations or restaurants everyone made sure their buses were safely locked for fear of someone sneaking in and wreaking havoc or hiding something unpleasant where it could never be found. Jett sat up and began to climb over Nina to get out of their bunk. She stood up and yanked her t-shirt down to cover her thighs. Jett blushed furiously as she made eye contact with Jake and realized he had caught a glimpse of her momentarily exposed underwear. If it were possible Jake was even redder than she was.  
"Morning." He said awkwardly.  
"Morning." She replied.  
Jett sat down at the table across from him next to Matt. "You two the only ones awake?" Jett asked.  
"Well Sig's driving but everyone else is asleep."  
Matt laughed, "It's just like being on the boat."  
"Yeah." Edgar said drowsily as he climbed out of his bunk, "you two talk as loud as possible until everyone else wakes up."  
Jett narrowed her eyes at Louise's sleeping figure behind Edgar. She was infuriated by the fact Edgar was sharing a bunk with her. Edgar sat down at the table next to Jake. He reached his hand under the tiny table and brushed his fingers over Jett's knee. She jumped at his touch and he forced himself not to smile. Jett slowly reached under the table herself and squeezed his hand. Jett and Edgar hadn't had any time to talk. There were just far too many people constantly around. For a few hours they had communicated over text but then Matt and Sig began questioning Edgar about what he was doing. Jett pulled her hand out of Edgar's grasp and placed her arm on the table. "What are we doing today?" Jett asked.  
Edgar shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully stopping somewhere soon I'm tired of this damn bus."  
"I want to go to the bar tonight." Matt said.  
"Me too." Jake declared.  
"I'm sure Sig would like to go to the bar." June chimed in as she made her way towards them from the back of the bus, "he's probably a little tense right now."  
Edgar snorted, "I'm sure that's an understatement."  
June laughed and walked to the front of the bus to sit with Sig.

Jett stood up and stretched. Edgar cleared his throat loudly as her t-shirt rose a few inches. Jett quickly pulled it back down. "I'm going to take a shower before there's a line."  
Jett walked away and Edgar felt his temper rise as Jake looked over his shoulder and watched her walk away. "If you stare any harder your eyes are going to pop out of your skull." Edgar snapped.  
Jake quickly turned around, his face slowly turning a bright shade of red. "How old is she?" He asked.  
"Why so interested?"  
"I was just curious..."  
"She's too young for you that's for sure." Matt cut in.  
"I didn't... I don't even... I was just curious!" Jake snapped making Matt chuckle. Edgar however felt uncomfortable, If Matt thought Jake thought was too old for Jett what would he think if he knew Edgar was in a relationship with her? Matt was one of his best friends but Edgar knew that even he wouldn't be ok with it. A few minutes later Nina dragged herself out of the bunk and sat down next to Matt. Edgar was irritated by the fact that Jake wasn't ogling her the way he had done to Jett_. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Edgar asked himself, _'You should get pissed off if guys check out your niece!'_ Still he could tell that Jake had his eye on Jett and he wanted to strangle him. "Where's Jett?" Nina asked.  
"Shower." Jake replied.  
"Oh. Where are we?"  
"about an hour and a half from Portland." Matt replied.  
"Where is that?"  
Edgar rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oregon Nina."  
"How long until we get to California?"  
"A few days."  
"I want to swim with the dolphins." Nina said excitedly.  
"Absolutely not!" Jett said angrily as she appeared in a short navy blue dress and her signature black cowboy boots. Edgar had a very strong urge to make her change but it was uncomfortably warm inside the bus after all. "Why not?" Nina, Edgar, Matt, and Jake asked in unison.  
"Because!" Jett said exasperatedly as she folded her arms across her chest, "Dolphins should not be kept in captivity!"  
Matt rolled his eyes and laughed, "are... are you serious?"  
"Yes! Dolphins are so smart! They recognize their own reflection and when they are kept in captivity they commit suicide!"  
Jake raised his eyebrows, "are you joking?"  
"I'm completely serious! They go under water and stop coming up for air!" Edgar chuckled and Jett narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" She demanded. Edgar wasn't mocking her; he just couldn't help but think it was really adorable how worked up she was getting over dolphins. Passionate was a word that could very accurately describe Jett and Edgar adored that about her. It was something that Louise had always lacked. Jett was passionate about almost everything she said and did. "Nothing." Edgar said putting his hands up in surrender. Jett gave him a small smile and then turned her attention to Nina. "I don't know if I want to swim with the dolphins anymore."Nina said sadly.

An hour later Jett was sitting on the small couch with Nina wishing that she would have stayed home. Louise and Edgar were sitting on the couch parallel to them. Seeing her next to Edgar drove Jett absolutely crazy. _'Why does she have to be so beautiful?'_ Jett thought bitterly. It wasn't that Jett didn't trust Edgar it was that she didn't trust Louise. Jett could look at Louise and tell that there wasn't a good intention in her body. Jett's dress slid up slightly as she crossed her legs and she smiled as Edgar shifted uncomfortably and quickly averted his gaze. He stood up and walked to the front of the bus.  
"Does it feel weird sharing a bed with Edgar?" Nina asked.  
Louise shrugged, "not really. I mean I slept with him for 22 years."  
Nina's eyes widened.  
Louise laughed, "You know what I mean!"  
"Do you think you'll get back together?"  
"I highly doubt it but anything can happen I guess."  
Jett fought the urge to kick Louise in the shin and looked out of the window instead. The rain still hadn't let up and Jett couldn't wait to get off of the bus for a while.

When they arrived in Portland the four buses pulled into a restaurant for lunch. "I feel bad for whoever has to wait on all of us!" Jett yelled as she hopped off of the bus. She and Nina ran through the rain to the shelter to the restaurant. As expected the waitress was horrified when she found out she would be serving almost twenty people. The crews crowded around four tables pushed together and Jett ended up squeezed between Josh and Harris. Nina sat directly across from her between Edgar and Mike Fourtner. Nearly all the guys ordered beers even though it was barely 2:00PM. Jake H. threw his arm around Jett and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Want me to buy you a drink Ma?" He asked. Jett placed her hand on his cheek and playfully pushed him away. "I don't drink." She replied.  
"I won't lie that's kind of hot."  
Josh knocked his brother's arm of off Jett's shoulders and replaced it with his own.  
"Ignore my brother." He said warmly, "his game is weak."  
Jett caught Edgar's eye and quickly shrugged Josh's arm off of her.  
Nina laughed, "trust me it takes a lot to get Jett's attention."  
"I'm up for the challenge." Jake and Josh said in unison making everyone in the vicinity laugh except Edgar who was gripping his glass of soda tightly and staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Jett hoped that the guys wouldn't continue to make comments about her; it was already becoming clear that it was bothering Edgar. On the other hand the shoe was now on the other foot and Edgar finally got to feel the way Jett felt whenever he was around Louise. She was worried that he would be angry with her but due to the rowdiness of the group she didn't have much time to dwell on it.

The buses spent the day parked on a barren stretch of land on the side of the road and everyone was bouncing around from bus to bus. Edgar had to admit, he was having a really good time. Louise was on the roof of their bus tanning with June so she was out of his hair and he had gotten a few moments alone with Jett. Admittedly they did nothing more than exchange I love yous and a few kisses but it had still made Edgar happy. Being around Jett and not being able to show his affection never got easier for him. Edgar ducked as a water balloon soared towards him. "Damnit!" Jett screamed in frustration as it missed Edgar by inches. Edgar laughed and threw one back in her direction. She screamed as it collided with her. They were in the middle of a heated water balloon fight with the Harris boys, Crosby, Nina and Mike. It had been initiated by Johnathon Hillstrand who oddly enough was nowhere to be found. Nina doubled over laughing as Mike dumped an entire bucket of water over Jett's head. Jett screamed in outrage and chased after Mike who was laughing hysterically throwing balloons at him as she went. Edgar felt mildly bad for Jett although everyone was soaked she seemed to be the main target. _'It's because the guys all want her.'_ He thought darkly. A balloon collided with the side of his head bringing him out of his daze. He spun around looking launched a balloon at his niece who was trying her best to look innocent. He ran after her and pelted everyone he could with balloons. After about half an hour his back began to tighten up and he surrendered. He sat down in a fold out chair next to his brother and watched as balloons continued to fly. Seeing the lack of physical ailments and endless supply of energy they all seemed to have really made Edgar feel his age. Edgar felt a surge of jealously as he watched Jett run around with the other guys. It wasn't so much the fact that she was with them it was more so that he wished he could be their age again. All of them would have been better suited for Jett than him.

Jett screamed in protest as Mike picked her up and used her as a shield. "Sorry baby." He laughed, "better you than me right?"  
He suddenly released her causing Jett's knees to buckle when she hit the ground. Jett turned around to see that Nina had jumped on his back. "Ok I'm tired." Jett said breathing heavily.  
"Yeah me too." Nina replied as she hopped off of Mike's back. Jett adjusted her bathing suit top and frowned when she looked up and saw Mike smirking at her. "What?" She asked.  
He shrugged, "I was just looking."  
"At?"  
Mike smiled at her in response and then turned and walked back towards the Time Bandit bus.  
Nina rolled her eyes, "What is it about you that makes guys so crazy?"  
Jett snorted, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Jake H., Mike, and Josh all can't stop staring at you."  
"Yeah because they're too scared to look at you."  
"Why would they be scared?"  
"Um hello? Your dad would kill them."  
"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason." Nina mumbled sarcastically under her breath but Jett still heard her.  
"You can have all of them Nina. I'm not interested."  
"What's wrong with you? Gorgeous guys are all over you and you don't take advantage of it? It's stupid."  
"Why are guys the only thing that's important to you?" Jett snapped. She was getting annoyed by Nina's constant need for attention from guys and the attitude she gave Jett when she got more than her. It wasn't as if Jett asked for it the only person she cared about attention from was Edgar.  
"I just want someone to like me." Nina said softly.  
"Guys always like you Nina." Jett replied raising an eyebrow.  
"No they just want to hook up with me! You're the one guys actually like."  
"Nina you always tell them you want to hook up. You never give them the chance."  
"I don't want to end up getting hurt."  
"Well you'll never know if you don't take a chance on someone."  
That was something Jett knew very well. She couldn't imagine being without Edgar and she would have never known how amazing he was if she hadn't thrown caution to the wind and decided to be with him.  
"Yeah like who?" Nina asked.  
Jett smiled, "well I wasn't going to say anything but I kept seeing Crosby looking at you during the fight."  
"Really?"  
"Why would I lie?"  
Jett and Nina both looked over their shoulders at Crosby who was talking to Josh and Jake Harris. He made eye contact with Nina then waved and gave her a small smile. Nina quickly turned around blushing furiously. "See." Jett said triumphantly.  
"Oh shut up." Nina said shoving her playfully.

That night everyone climbed into random buses and then headed out in search of a bar to go to. Jett smiled to herself Crosby sat down on the couch next to Nina and began chatting. Mike Fourtner had also decided to join them and was sitting at the table across from her. He was an attractive man and he carried himself well but when Jett looked at him she saw nothing more than someone Edgar knew. Jett looked up at Edgar and smiled as he slid in the tiny booth next to her and grabbed her hand under the table. "How are you?" Jett asked casually.  
"Fine." He responded, "I just want to spend more time with my lady."  
Jett nodded, "I'm sure you guys will have plenty of time together at the bar tonight."  
"Yeah if she's not too distracted by the guys."  
Jett smiled, "she won't be she told me earlier today that she missed you."  
Mike cleared his throat interrupting them.  
"Is there something you would like to say?" Edgar asked irritably.  
Mike nodded and smiled at Jett, "I was just wondering if you would save a dance for me tonight."  
Edgar squeezed Jett's hand under the table and Jett began to feel excruciatingly uncomfortable. She wished Mike had thought asked her when Edgar wasn't around but then again he had no way of knowing Edgar was her boyfriend. Jett smiled and shrugged, "Maybe if you're lucky."  
Mike winked then stood up and walked over to Nina and Crosby.  
"Find a way to see me tonight ok?" Edgar said quickly.  
"Ok." Jett replied as Edgar stood and walked to the back of the bus.

A few minutes later Sig pulled into an empty lot next to a small but packed bar. The rest of the buses immediately pulled in and parked side by side.  
Jett and Nina crammed into the tiny bathroom and checked their reflections. It was the first time either of them would be allowed into a bar since they were underage, but nobody was going to say no to them since they were with the stars of _Deadliest Catch_. Sig was livid about the situation but June talked him down by promising she would keep an eye on them. Jett squeezed out of the bathroom once she was satisfied with her outfit; a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a cut off black _Rage Against the Machine_ t-shirt, and a red pair of converse. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail and strands of escaped hair hung around her face. She hopped out of the bus where Jake and Edgar were standing smoking cigarettes. "Which one of you is going to give me one?" Jett asked.  
"Nope." Edgar replied.  
"Why not?" Jett asked.  
"These things will kill you."  
"You smoke."  
"So? That doesn't mean you should."  
Jett rolled her eyes. Edgar had been trying to get her to quit smoking since they got together. Jett found it amusing since she smoked two cigarettes a day at most and Edgar smoked a pack a day.  
"Jake please?" Jett said sweetly.  
"Don't give her one." Edgar cut in  
Jake looked conflicted for a moment and then shrugged, "I'm sorry Jett."  
Jett smiled and flipped them both off. The door opened and Nina hopped out. Edgar snorted and shook his head. "What?" Nina asked.  
"Your dad is going to kill you when he sees you."  
She was wearing a tight hot pink dress and black heels.  
Nina shrugged "well I better go inside before he sees me then."  
Edgar rolled his eyes and looked back at Jett. "And your belly button is almost hanging out you know." He said it casually but '_go change_' was written all over his face. Before Jett could respond Nina grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar.

Edgar felt a stab of annoyance towards his niece as she pulled Jett away. Now he had to worry about the guys and the random dudes in the bar staring at her. As all the guys headed inside it only took one person to point them out before they were swarmed by people asking for pictures, autographs, and offering to buy them drinks. It was half an hour before they were able to get through the crowd and find tables. Edgar looked around for his girlfriend and finally spotted her dancing with his niece. Louise and June were dancing close by; Edgar felt a surge of disgust as he watched Louise dance. She was so fake it was unbelievable. She bitched at him every time he came to his own house for months but then jumped at the chance to go on his promotional tour. Why? Because Louise loved the attention. She had been that way even before _Deadliest Catch_ no matter where they were or what they were doing all eyes had to be on her.  
"She's so fucking hot." Jake Harris said loudly across the table to his brother who was sitting next to Edgar.  
"Jett?" Josh replied.  
"Yeah!"  
"I know dude! She's the kind of girl you take out more than once."  
Mike who was sitting next to Jake laughed, "I want to try and get with her."  
Edgar was so angry he had an incredible urge to punch all three of them in the face. _'Great.'_ Edgar thought bitterly when he looked up and saw Jett walking towards their table. "Where's Nina?" He asked when she arrived. "Dancing with Crosby." Jett replied happily. Edgar looked around at the guys and felt his temper rising. They were all looking at Jett with greedy looks on their faces and Edgar really wished Jett would have changed her shirt.  
"You're from Russia right?" Jake asked.  
"da." Jett replied with a smile.  
Jake smiled, "say something in Russian."  
"I just did."  
"Say something else."  
"Like what?"  
"Um.. say you look good tonight Jake."  
Jett rolled her eyes and laughed, "Vam horosho vyglyadetʹ segodnya Iakova."  
"Aw thanks Ma." Jake said smugly.  
Jett laughed and picked up the glass of _Pepsi _in front of Edgar. She bit down lightly on the straw and took a sip. "I'm going to go back and dance." Jett said as she sat the glass back down on the table. She turned and strode back towards the crowded dance floor. "You have no idea what I would do to be that straw." Mike said as he watched her walk away  
"You know she has a boyfriend right?" Edgar said before he could stop himself.  
Jake laughed, "Well that won't last long."  
"Why do you say that?" Edgar asked.  
Josh raised his eyebrows, "are you serious? Her boyfriend has to be completely stupid to let her hang around a bunch of fishermen."  
"Yeah." Mike added, "One of us will get her. Most likely me."  
Edgar was so angry he could barely see straight. He wanted nothing more to stand up and scream in their faces '_She's mine you fucking assholes.' _ Instead he just sat in silence and tuned out the rest of their conversation. "Hey Ed."  
Edgar looked up at the sound of his name and was surprised to see Louise standing there. "What?" he replied irritably.  
"Do you want to dance with me?"  
Edgar choked on his drink and raised his eyebrows, "are you drunk?"  
Louise laughed, "No I just thinking about when we were younger how we would go out and dance on the weekends. It doesn't have to mean anything Edgar it's just dancing."  
Edgar knew he was asking for trouble by saying yes but he was desperate to get away from the guys and their incessant need to talk about how hot Jett was. "alright." Edgar said reluctantly.

Jett and Nina were standing in the middle of the room dancing against each other (Crosby had gone to the restroom). Jett was already bored with the night's activities and looked toward the table to see what Edgar was doing. She was surprised to see that Jake A. was now sitting in the seat previously occupied by Edgar. Jett looked around the room and felt anger begin bubbling in the bit of her stomach when she spotted him. He was dancing with Louise. '_Asshole!' _ She thought angrily. He had told her not to get distracted by the guys so they could spend time together and there he was in plain view dancing with Louise. Jett turned away from him and saw Mike Fourtner walking in her direction. '_Shit he's going to ask me to dance.' _Jett looked back over at Edgar and found that she suddenly wanted to dance with Mike. "Mind if I cut in?" Mike asked Nina as he reached them. For a moment Nina looked as if she was going to say yes but then she spotted Crosby weaving his way towards them. "No problem." Nina replied happily. Mike placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Jett grinded against him in time to the music and got the chills as his hands brushed against the bare skin left exposed by her shirt. It wasn't the kind of chills she got whenever Edgar touched her; Mike's touch left her feeling disgusted. Jett brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and looked over in Edgar's direction. His eyes were locked on her and only thing was written on his face. Rage. Jett saw him mutter something into Louise's ear and then he strode quickly towards the back door. Jett bit her lip and turned to face Mike. "I'll be right back ok?" She yelled over the music.  
"Where are you going?" He yelled back.  
"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile. Jett hurried through the crowd and out the back door. Edgar was standing outside smoking a cigarette facing the door as if he knew Jett was going to follow him. '_of course he knew I was going to follow him.' _ She thought irritably, _'I always follow him.'_  
"Why the hell were you dancing with her?" Jett yelled before Edgar had the chance to say anything.  
"It wasn't a big deal." He replied, "Why were you dancing with Mike?"  
"Dancing with her in front of your girlfriend is a big deal asshole!"  
"Keep your voice down." Edgar snapped.  
"Fuck you Edgar."  
Edgar looked around and then pulled her into the shadows. He pressed her against the wall and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I was dancing with her because I was tired of listening to the guys talk about how badly they want you. I knew it was a bad decision before I even said yes. I'm sorry ok?"  
"Edgar I hate her and I don't trust her."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"yes."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."  
"I know." She said reluctantly, "I was dancing with Mike to get back at you."  
Edgar snorted, "obviously. I saw the look on your face."  
Jett laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her,  
"I love you Jett."  
"I love you too."

When Edgar woke up the next morning Louise was lying with her arm over his stomach. Edgar frowned and lifted it off of him then let it fall heavily onto the bed. There was something wrong with Louise and it was giving him the creeps. When they crawled into the bunk the night before she actually tried to have a conversation with him. Edgar had no idea what he was supposed to say to her. It felt like he didn't even know who she was anymore so he chose to pretend to fall asleep. Edgar climbed over her and out of the bunk. He stretched and looked out of the window. He hadn't realized until then the bus wasn't moving. Edgar smiled, '_Sig must be too hung-over to drive. ' _He walked over to the tiny table and sat across from Jake who was drinking a cup of coffee. Edgar barely had to glance at him to know something was on his mind. Jake had _never_ been good at hiding his feelings. "Spit it out." Edgar said quietly so that he didn't wake anybody up. Jake leaned across the table and his eyes were so wide they looked like they were close to popping out of their sockets. "Are you crazy Ed?" he asked.  
"What are you talking about Junior?"  
"I'm talking about you and Jett."  
Edgar almost dropped the cup of coffee he had just poured. He did his best to keep his facial expression neutral and to steady his nerves before he replied. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ed I went out back for a cigarette last night and I recognized your voice. Then I heard hers. I mean she's got an accent it stands out. So I started walking towards you guys and I saw you kiss her and… I heard you say you loved her… What's going on man?"  
Edgar shook his head and looked down at the table. He had no idea where to even begin explaining himself. They had been on the road for two days and someone had already found out their secret._ 'I can't wait to see how the rest of the day goes.'_ He thought darkly.

**please review!  
I'll love you more than Sig Hansen loves that blue jean shirt thing of his (:**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jett calm down." Edgar pleaded as he looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was approaching. They were standing just outside of the restrooms at a restaurant the crews had stopped at for lunch after they had finally arrived in California. Later in the day they were going to continue the drive to San Diego. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down." Jett replied in a deadly whisper. Edgar rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. He had avoided telling Jett that Jake knew about their secret for more than a day because he had, had a feeling Jett would take it badly. Unfortunately she was reacting worse than he had expected. While he was confident Jake wouldn't tell anybody Jett on the other hand looked like she was close to having a panic attack.  
"Jett relax I trust Jake." He whispered.  
"Everything is going to fall apart now! It's going to snow ball Edgar. Pretty soon he's going to let it slip and then Nina is going to hate me."  
"He is not going to tell anyone!" Edgar said raising his voice slightly. Jett bit her lip and looked away from Edgar apparently deep in thought.  
"What?" Edgar asked once his patience was lost.  
"Maybe we should just sit down and tell everyone?" She replied after a few moments.  
"Are you crazy Jett?"  
"Well they're going to find out eventually. Don't you think it will be better coming from us?"  
"No. There is no reason to tell anyone."  
Jett crossed her arms and stepped closer to Edgar, "I'm tired of hiding. I want everyone to know how much I love you. This can't stay a secret forever."  
"It has to Jett."  
"You know that's never going to work! Either someone going to find out or we're going to end up breaking up. I don't want to break up Edgar."  
"Jett you knew when we got together that one can ever know."  
"So basically we're just waiting to break up?"  
"It's not like that."  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
Jett turned her back on him and strode back to the main part of the restaurant. Edgar leaned against the wall and tried to sort his jumbled thoughts. Jett was right if they wanted to be together his family would have to find out one day but Edgar wasn't ready for that day to come just yet. He didn't have to courage to see the look of disappointment on his brother's face or the look of betrayal his niece would surely give him when she found out he was in a relationship with her best friend. Louise would hold it against him the rest of his life and tell their kids that they had a horrible father. He would never be allowed to see them and give them his side of the story. Edgar also knew it would be just as hard for Jett. Nina would undoubtedly hate her and if the media found of they would make her look like a home wrecker. All the strain would inevitably break them up. Edgar shook his head and headed back to the table. _'Everything is going to fall apart now.'_ It echoed in Edgar's head and he couldn't stop himself from starting to believe it_. 'I'm not going to lose her.'_ He told himself but even as he thought it he began second guessing it. He sat back down at the table in between Louise and Matt. Edgar glanced towards the end of the table and saw Jett talking to Nina, Crosby, and Mike with a smile plastered on her face. Edgar knew her well enough to know however that the smile she was sporting was just for show. "Edgar." Louise said.  
"What?" He replied moodily.  
"When we get to San Diego we should make a stop at the zoo to get souvenirs for the kids."  
"Yeah ok." Edgar said, not really paying attention to Louise. His eyes were on Jett. He wished that he could hold her hand in public and do something as small as kiss her on the cheek. Edgar wanted the world to know that Svetlana Jett Ivanova was his and he loved her. He wanted all the guys they encountered to be jealous and wonder _how the hell did he get a girl like that?_, He wanted to take her out for her birthday, he wanted to be part of the group of men huddled in the jewelry store around Christmas time panicking about what to buy, and for the first time the thought of one day marrying her crossed into his mind. Edgar fought the urge to roll his eyes _'not even divorced yet and you're already thinking about marrying someone else.'  
_  
Jett got as involved as possible in the conversation between herself, Mike, Crosby, and Nina. While talking it was easy to distract herself from thinking about Edgar. Jett was so conflicted it was like her heart was being twisted into a knot. She was terrified Jake would tell everyone about her and Edgar but part of Jett wanted it out in the open. The guilt from sneaking around behind Nina's back was almost too much and the worries about what Louise would do if she found out were haunting. "So Jett do you want to know something interesting?" Mike asked.  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "sure..."  
"I've got a kindergarten crush on you."  
Jett laughed, "What does that mean?"  
"It means I'm giddy and get the butterflies when I'm around you and I don't know what to do about it... like a kindergartener or something."  
"How many times has that line worked?"  
Mike laughed, "ouch knife to the heart."  
Jett laughed and took a sip of her drink, "I can promise you pick up lines won't work on me."  
Mike raised his eyebrows, "What will work?"  
Jett looked towards the ceiling and pretended to be deep in thought, "Um... nothing." She said after a few moments with a wide smile.  
Mike smirked, "We'll see."  
Jett rolled her eyes and smiled at Nina and Crosby. They were sitting rather close together and talking animatedly. Minutes before they had been talking to Jett and Mike but now they were in their own world. Jett could see they had a crush on each other and thought it was adorable. Luckily Sig hadn't caught on yet or he would have probably flipped the table. Jett wished she could openly flirt with Edgar like that; an angry father was only a fraction as daunting as what she and Edgar would face.

Later that day Edgar somehow found himself the one driving the bus to San Diego. The seat was uncomfortable and made his back ache and he could hear Jett and Mike talking somewhere behind him. He knew Jett didn't like him but the fact he liked her drove him crazy. Part of him wondered if she was talking to him just to piss him off. He looked up as Jake appeared at his side and it did little to improve his mood. "What do you want?" Edgar snapped as Jake sat down in the chair next to him.  
"Well... I just...want to talk about Jett." He replied.  
"It's none of your business. Just don't say anything."  
"That's what you said the other morning but if I'm going to keep a secret I think I should get to ask a few questions."  
Edgar chuckled, "grow balls all the sudden Junior?"  
Jake laughed, "I don't know..." He paused for a moment before continuing, "How did it happen Ed?"  
Edgar sat up straighter in his seat and glanced at Jake before looking back at the road. "Look Junior I didn't plan any of this. I know she's young... way too young for me." Edgar chuckled mirthlessly and waited a moment before continuing, "I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her and I tried to brush it off. For a while I avoided her like the goddamn plague but I just couldn't stay away and the fact that she wanted me back made it so much harder. We started sneaking around I don't really know what it was in the beginning... But now I'm in love with her."  
Jake let out a low whistle, "how long has it been?"  
Edgar rubbed his temple, "a few months but it feels a lot longer."  
"What are you going to do if someone finds out?"  
"If you keep your mouth shut nobody is going to find out."  
"I'm not going to say anything Ed don't worry."  
"Stop talking about this!" Jett said angrily as she appeared in between them, "you two were so busy talking about shit you shouldn't be that you didn't even here me walk up! What if I had been someone else?"  
"Jett relax." Edgar said exasperatedly as Jake sunk as low as possibly in his seat.  
Jett shot him a dirty look and seemed too angry to even respond to what he had said.  
"Anyways." Jett said sourly, "Sig asked me to tell you that he talked to the discovery guys and starting when we get to San Diego they are going to spring for hotel rooms in each city we stop at."  
"Why?" Edgar asked.  
"I don't know I didn't ask."  
Edgar grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Well at least we'll get to spend more time together if we're staying in hotels."  
Jett's eyes widened and she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Edgar stop it!"  
"What?"  
"Don't act like this in front of him!" She said in a deadly whisper. Jett turned and strode to the back of the bus. "This is weird Ed." Jake said once he was sure she was gone.  
Edgar shrugged, "trust me if I could have chosen someone to fall for it wouldn't have been her. But there is nothing to do about it."  
Jake laughed, "a couple days ago I was thinking about how cute she was and now I feel like you're going to kill me if I even look at her."  
"You better be careful." Edgar replied with a straight face, "You're a good kid but if it comes down to it I just might."

Jett sat down on one of the couches in between Nina and Mike and stared out of the window. At the moment she was well past annoyed. For someone who was so against telling anyone about their relationship Edgar sure seemed to have no problem blabbing about it to Jake. "What's wrong Jett?" Nina asked.  
_'I'm dating your uncle Nina! I know I should have told you a long time ago and I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!'_  
"Nothing." Jett replied, "I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night."  
Nina nodded and smiled, "I didn't sleep very well last night either."  
"Up late thinking about Crosby?" Jett cooed.  
"He's really nice Jett. I could see myself really starting to like him."  
"What do you think Sig will say?"  
Nina blushed furiously but didn't respond.  
"What?" Jett asked as she playfully nudged her.  
"Well..." Nina said slowly, "I told him after lunch today."  
Jett's jaw dropped, "What did he say?"  
"He said he was a good guy... a little old but a good guy."  
"Wow! I can't believe he's ok with it."  
"Well I'm an adult now Jett. He can get angry but he knows he can't stop me from doing what I want."  
Jett smiled, "you two would be really cute together." Jett was happy that Nina had found someone but she couldn't stop a burning jealously from forming. She wanted to be able to openly talk about Edgar without worrying about any repercussions. The fact that Sig was ok with Nina and Crosby made it so much worse; she knew she would never get that kind of approval.  
"Don't worry they won't be as cute as us." Mike cut in.  
Jett smiled and shoved Mike on the arm. "You just don't quit do you?" She asked.  
"Nope."  
At first Jett had been put off by Mike's boldness but now she knew he was harmless. She knew he really did have a crush on her, but most of what he said was for laughs and Jett soon found that she didn't mind having him around. In fact she was really starting to grow fond of him.

A few hours later they arrived in San Diego and Jett and Nina were the first to hop off of the bus. "I'm so happy to get off the bus!" Nina said excitedly.  
"Yeah." Jett replied, "but we'll be right back on it in three days."  
"Then more hotel rooms!" Nina said recovering quickly. Jett jumped as she felt someone's hand brush against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Edgar and Mike had emerged. She momentarily wondered who had touched her but then she saw the look on Edgar's face. He was doing a very poor job of hiding his anger.  
"Keep your hands to yourself Fortner." Jett said firmly in an attempt to calm Edgar down.  
Mike shrugged, "your body is like a magnet to my hands! You should be ashamed of yourself."  
Before Jett could stop herself she began to laugh and the anger on Edgar's face seemed to double. Jett's laughter faded into an awkward silence and she was grateful when everyone else hopped out of the bus.

The Northwestern crew along with Jett, Nina, Louise and June were standing in the hotel lobby waiting for Sig to return with the room keys. Unbeknownst to each other Jett and Edgar's minds were both working feverishly to figure out a way to see one another. Edgar was angry and everyone could see it. However nobody knew why with the exception of Jett. Edgar was anxious to unleash on Jett about her new _friend_ Mike. Generally Edgar was not a jealous man and he hated the fact Jett brought out those feelings in him. Jett wanted to tell Edgar that he had nothing to worry about but she knew he was the typical thick skulled Norwegian man. Once he was set on something there was no changing his mind. Everyone looked up as Sig returned with a handful of room keys. _'Shit.'_ Jett thought to herself upon noticing the weary look on Sig's face.  
"What?" Almost everyone asked in unison.  
"I don't want to hear any bitching about room assignments because there aren't enough rooms for everyone to get their own."  
Everyone mumbled and nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Svetlana and Nina."  
"Well that's a given." Nina said happily.  
"June and I obviously. Matt and Jake."  
Jake groaned, "Matt ruins my game!"  
"First you have no game and second I said no bitching. Then there's Edgar and Louise."  
"Excuse me?" Edgar said angrily.  
"Oh calm down." Louise cut in before Sig could reply, "I promise not to scalp you in your sleep."  
Jett cleared her throat, "um... Sig how many beds are in the rooms?"  
"One." He replied.  
Jett sat down on a small chair next to Nina and tried to mask how irritated she was. It was one thing for Edgar to share a tiny cramped bunk on a bus full of people with Louise but a hotel room was a completely different story. Just the thought of them all alone in bed together made Jett want to storm over to Louise and tackle her to the floor. They grabbed their bags and then squeezed into the elevator. Jett found herself in the back pressed into the corner next to Edgar. Everyone was talking loudly and excitedly so Jett took the opportunity to vent her frustrations to Edgar.  
"I don't want you sleeping in the same bed with her." She said quickly.  
"I don't like you hanging all over Mike." He said sharply.  
"I'm not! He's my friend is that a crime?"  
"He's got more than friendship on his mind."  
"He's harmless. Louise on the other hand..."  
"Excuse me?" Louise said as she turned to face them. Jett felt herself redden and frantically tried to think of an excuse.  
"I heard you say my name." Louise said sourly.  
"I was talking about your hair." Jett said quickly, "I was thinking about cutting mine that short."  
Louise studied her for a moment and then broke into a smile, "Don't do it honey if mine were as long as yours I would never cut it."  
Jett shrugged and smiled; and Louise turned her back on them. As the exited the elevator Edgar grabbed Jett's arm and pulled her back. "When everyone is asleep..."  
"I know the routine." Jett cut him off as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.  
Edgar rolled his eyes and continued as if Jett hadn't said anything, "meet me in the lobby."  
"Ok." Jett replied before hurrying to catch up with Nina.

Edgar followed Louise into their room and collapsed onto the bed. The room was very nice but Edgar would rather have been in a drafty shack with Jett than in the beautiful room with Louise. Louise sat down on the bed next to him and he immediately sat up. "What's wrong?" Louise asked.  
"Nothing." Edgar replied.  
"You're acting strange."  
"I'm acting strange? You're the one who's acting all... weird."  
Louise raised her eyebrows, "how so?"  
"You're just being overly friendly. It's starting to freak me the hell out."  
Louise shrugged, "I'm just tired of fighting with you I guess. I can go back to yelling if you want."  
Edgar chuckled, "No thanks. I'll take the alien you over the real you anytime."  
Louise smiled and rolled her eyes, "very funny."  
Edgar laughed even though he hadn't really been joking.

That night Jett was lying wide awake listening to the occasional footsteps pass by in the hallway. It was nearly 1:00AM and Nina had been asleep for hours. They loud raucous voices in the rooms adjoining hers had also died down so Jett figured they were asleep as well. However Jett was having trouble forcing herself to get out of the bed. Sneaking out to see Edgar was far more nerve-racking when Nina was in the same room than when she had just been next door. Just when Jett thought _'to hell with it.'_ and started to climb out of the bed her phone began buzzing loudly on the bedside table. Jett quickly grabbed it and listened to make sure Nina was still asleep before looking down at her phone. It was a text from Edgar,

_Lobby is a no go. Some people recognized me. Meet at bus instead._

Jett rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of flats and a sweatshirt as stealthily as possible. She grabbed her room key off of the bedside table and then quietly slipped out of the room. It felt eerily similar to the dozens of times she had crept out of her room at the Hansen house and into Edgar's. _'Fuck.'_ Jett thought wearily as the elevator door slid open and revealed Mike Fortner.  
"What are you doing?" They asked in unison.  
Jett smiled, "you first."  
"I was downstairs talking to the cute girl at the front desk."  
"How quickly you forget about me." Jett mocked.  
Mike feigned shock, "I would never! You know you're the only girl for me."  
Jett laughed, "I'm sure." She said sarcastically.  
"Anyways what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go down and talk to the cute girl at the front desk."  
Mike rolled his eyes, "Seriously."  
"I was going outside for a cigarette."  
"Want me to join you?"  
"Nah it's ok get some rest."  
Mike shrugged, "suit yourself."  
Jett stepped into the elevator and pushed the down button four more times than necessary.  
When she entered the lobby she was surprised to see half a dozen people clad in _Deadliest Catch_ t-shirts hanging around. Admittedly she thought it was a bit far to lurk around a hotel for a chance to see someone as shy as Jake Anderson, crazy as the Hillstrands, obnoxious as Mike Fortner, argumentative as the Colburns, stubborn as Sig, or as havoc reeking as the Harris boys. They were just normal people. Jett smiled as she walked past the group. Waiting around for Edgar now that was slightly more understandable. Jett walked as quickly as possible to where the buses were parked. Even though she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants she was freezing. She hammered on the door and waited impatiently for Edgar to open it. "What took you so long?" He asked as soon as the door was completely open.  
"Hello to you too." Jett replied sarcastically.  
"What took you so long?" He repeated as she stepped inside and he closed the door behind her.  
"I bumped into Mike on the way down."  
"Why am I not surprised."  
Jett rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid Edgar."  
"Don't talk to me like that Jett."  
"Then don't act stupid."  
"Real mature."  
"If I'm so immature break up with me then."  
"Is that what you want? If you want me out of the way so you can get closer to Mike just say so I can make it happen real easy."  
"You know I don't want Mike!" Jett snapped, "Why are you acting like this! You're the one sleeping in a room with your Ex wi... excuse me your wife."  
"I'm not so sure I know Jett. You didn't want him the other night but all the sudden you can't seem to get enough of him. And you act like I chose to share a room with her! I want to get as far away from her as possible."  
"I'm risking my friendship with the only person who's ever stuck by my side by being with you and I lost my virginity to you why would I do all of that just to throw it away for some random ass guy? Mike is my friend. That's it. Get it through your head."  
"I keep telling you nothing is going to happen with Louise but do you get it through your head? No you don't."  
"Excuse me for being suspicious of the person you spent more than two decades with and had three kids with along the way."  
"What does that have to do with the way I feel about you?" Edgar fired at her.  
"I can't compete with that!" Jett yelled. She was so angry that tears had begun to pool in her eyes.  
"You don't need have to compete with that!" Edgar yelled angrily as he grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her. "I'm in love with you! You Jett not Louise! I don't understand why you're so fucking insecure!"  
"It's the same as when you see me with Mike! You can't help but think what if? I can't control the way I feel!"  
"Yeah neither can I! If I could I never would have kissed you that day by your car!"  
"I hate you so much." Jett said as she pushed him away from her. Edgar grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him, "I love you too Jett." He said with a forced calm in his voice.  
"I'm going to lose you Edgar. I can feel it. And I'm scared."  
Edgar pressed his lips against hers and wound his hands in her hair. Jett had left him speechless. He was surprised to hear that she was feeling the exact same way he was. Jett pulled away and started to pull her sweatshirt over her head. Edgar pulled her hands away and held them at her sides. "Not tonight." He said.  
"Why not?" Jett asked.  
"Just let me hold you ok?"  
Jett nodded and wrapped her arms around Edgar's waist. Edgar kissed the top of her head and held her so tightly he could feel her heartbeat.  
"You can feel it too. I know you can." Jett said softly after a few minutes.  
"No." Edgar lied, "It's going to be ok."

"Where were you?" Nina said irritably.  
"I went for a cigarette." Jett replied.  
"At 6:00 in the morning?"  
"Yep."  
Jett and Edgar ended up falling asleep in the bus and then both jerked awake at 10 to 6:00. Jett quickly rushed back to the hotel and Edgar followed a few minutes later. Unfortunately when Jett returned to her room Nina was sitting wide awake.  
Nina pointed at the nightstand, "Your cigarettes are still over there."  
"Mike gave me one." Jett said recovering quickly; She hoped that Nina wouldn't ask him about it later for some reason.  
After a few moments Nina nodded and smiled. "Guess where we're going today?"  
"Sea World."

"I am not swimming with the dolphins!" Jett said for what felt like the millionth time that morning as she sat down on the small couch inside the bus next to Nina.  
Nina shrugged, "I decided that I'm going to do it after all. I don't want to miss this opportunity."  
"You mean Crosby is swimming with the dolphins. Is that the opportunity you're talking about." Jett mumbled deviously.  
Nina blushed furiously and looked away, "you think you know everything don't you?"  
Jett looked over at Mike and smiled, "Don't the other Time Bandit guys wonder why you're not on their bus?"  
He waved her comment away and smiled, "they don't mind because I'm hanging out with my future wife."  
"In your dreams."  
"There's a fine line between dreams and reality."  
Jett flipped him off and looked towards the small table where Edgar was sitting with Jake talking. She caught Edgar's eye and gave him a small smile.  
The corner of his mouth twitched for a moment and then he looked back at Jake. Jett felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach as she watched him. It was similar to butterflies but it was almost like their wings didn't work properly. She was feeling bittersweet about the night she had spent with Edgar. It was always a relief to get her worries out on the table but no matter how many times she told herself otherwise she couldn't escape the feeling that everything was going to come crashing around them very soon.

When they arrived at Sea World they made their way through the back to the Shamu show. A few workers took the guys to the side and Jett, Nina, Louise, and June were taken to seats near the front of the stands. Once they sat down Jett looked around and was overwhelmed by the amount of Deadliest Catch fans. There was someone wearing a Deadliest Catch t-shirt or hate every few people. Nina looked beyond annoyed when women stood up and cheered as the guys made their entrance. June looked unfazed and Louise was absolutely glowing from the attention Edgar was getting which made Jett want to punch her in the face. It would have been different if it was because Louise was proud of Edgar but Jett knew it was just because she was able to say that he was _her husband_ Jett spent the show looking around at the audience instead of the _'poor whales'_ and was relieved when it was finally over. Nina's mood was immediately improved when they exited the large stadium and Crosby appeared at her side. Jett smiled and slipped away towards Sig and Edgar.  
Sig smiled as she appeared in between them. "Are you really not going to swim with the dolphins Svetlana?" He asked.  
"Absolutely not!" Jett replied.  
"Will you at least put the suit on?"  
"Hell no."  
Sig chuckled, "You're very stubborn. Are you sure you're not Norwegian?"  
Jett smiled, "positive."  
Edgar's fingers brushed against hers as they walked and Jett felt a tingling sensation throughout her arm. They both instinctively stepped a few inches away from each other. Jett's insides bubbled with anger; those were the moments she hated the most. She never thought she would want to hold someone's hand so bad it hurt.

Twenty minutes later Jett found herself standing next to a large pool that held several dolphins. Everyone was in the pool excitedly talking and pointing at the dolphins; everyone except Mike and Jake Harris. "What would you do if I pushed you in?" Jake asked.  
"I'd punch you in the mouth." Jett replied absentmindedly as she admired Edgar in his wet suit.  
"I could keep you warm afterwards you know."  
Jett tore her eyes away from Edgar and looked at Jake, "You're worse than Mike you know."  
Jake laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."  
Mike nudged him so that Jake momentarily had to balance his weight on one foot.  
"You'll never have my title." He said smugly.  
Jett rolled her eyes, "title as what? Biggest jackass?"  
"So Jett tell us about your boyfriend." Jake cut in.  
"And when are you going to leave him?" Mike added.  
Jett's eyes widened, "How do you know I have a boyfriend?"  
"Edgar told us." They replied In unison.  
She looked over at Edgar who had just given a dolphin a kiss and smiled. _'He's so cute.' _She thought to herself. Jett couldn't help but think the fact he had told the guys she had a boyfriend was cute; Stupid, but cute. Then she remembered the fact she had told Louise she had a boyfriend and it seemed a little less stupid on Edgar's part.  
"He's perfect. Perfect for me at least. Even though he doesn't think so most of the time."  
"Awwwwwwwww." Mike and Jake cooed.  
Jett flipped them both off thought about how corny but absolutely true what she had just said was.

Hours later they were all walking back into the hotel after stuffing themselves at a burger place across the street. "Where are you going?" Jett asked instinctively as Edgar, Sig, Keith, Monty, Andy, and John began separating from the group.  
"We're going to the bar." Johnathon replied in his signature raspy voice.  
"There is a bar in here?" Nina asked.  
"Yes." Sig replied, "But don't get any ideas. You're not going anywhere near it."  
Nina poked out her tongue and continued walking towards the elevator. Jett made eye contact with Edgar one more time before following Nina.  
"Louise and I are going to freshen up and then meet you down there." June called.  
The men all grumbled under their breath as acknowledgment making all the women laugh.

Jett and Nina hadn't been in their room more than twenty minutes when there was a loud banging on their door. Nina immediately jumped up and fixed her hair, "Maybe its Crosby."  
Jett laughed, "probably."  
Nina quickly opened the door; she was right it was Crosby but Mike was also standing next to him.  
"What's up?" Nina asked in her most casual voice.  
"Um well I was going to watch a movie." Crosby replied, "and I was wondering if you would watch it with me."  
"Okay!" Nina replied perhaps a little too quickly.  
Nina raised her eyebrows, "Is Mike watching it with us?"  
"Wha.. Oh no I bumped into him in the hall."  
"Yeah." He called over Nina's shoulder, "I was wondering if we could talk?"  
Jett shrugged and stood up, "sure."  
Both girls exited the room; Jett waved bye and smiled widely as Nina walked away with Crosby.  
Jett turned her attention to Mike and grinned.  
"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
"Jett I like you." He replied.  
"Yeah yeah I know." Jett laughed.  
"I joke a lot Jett but I'm serious."  
"You barely know me Mike."  
"So?"  
"Well I have a boyfriend."  
"I know but what if I don't care?"  
"Come on Mike..."  
One moment he seemed to be struggling to make up his mind about something and the next his lips were against hers. Jett was too stunned to pull away. Her mind went blank and she froze. It wasn't until someone wolf whistled that Mike pulled away. Jett looked around numbly for the source of the sound and felt like a rock had landed in the pit of her stomach when she saw it was Louise.  
"Don't mind me." Louise said happily, "I just forgot my clutch." She hurried past them and shot them another smile over her shoulder. Feeling flooded back through Jett's body and she shoved Mike as hard as she could. Although he barely lost his balance he looked shaken. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jett said angrily.  
"I'm.. Sorry Jett." He replied slowly.  
"Go away!"  
Mike nodded and quickly walked down the hall and into his room. Jett quickly entered her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto the bed and tried not to cry. Why did Mike have to cross that line? And of all the people to see him kiss her why did it have to be Louise?

"I don't mean to be a gossip but guess what I just saw." Louise said excitedly as she rejoined the table at the bar.  
"What?" June asked.  
"I went upstairs to get my clutch and on my way back I saw Mike in the hall kissing Jett!"  
There was a loud crash as Edgar's glass fell off of the table. "Woops...I... I... wasn't paying attention." He said slowly. Immediately the bartender came over to clean it and Edgar uttered a barely audible apology.  
"Wow really!" June exclaimed, "I knew he liked her but I didn't think he was Jett's type."  
Edgar didn't hear whatever Louise replied with. His mind was racing. It couldn't be true. Jett would never do something like that. But why would Louise say something like that for no reason? Edgar's heart was pounding and it was nearly impossible to keep himself calm on the surface. Edgar waited a few minutes and then excused himself from the table. He hurried to the elevator and could have sworn it was moving a lot slower than before. When the doors finally slid open he made a bee line to Jett and Nina's room and banged on the door. In that moment he didn't care if Nina was inside or not. Luckily for him Nina was still with Crosby. The door swung open within seconds and Jett was standing there; her eyes were red and she had done a poor job of wiping her tears away. _'Guilty conscious.'_ Edgar thought savagely.  
"Edgar I'm sorry." Jett said instantly. "I swear I didn't kiss him back."  
Edgar slammed the door closed and advanced on her "Liar." He said murderously, "I knew this was going to happen."  
"Edgar I swear! I told him I had a boyfriend and he kissed him anyway it wasn't my fault."  
"_Mike is my friend_." Edgar mocked, "_get it through your head_." He stepped closer to her and Jett backed up until she reached the corner of the bed. "You made me look like an idiot. I'm risking everything for you and this is how you repay me?"  
"I swear on my life I didn't kiss him back! You can ask him Edgar."

Jett fell over the bed and her head slammed against the floor. It was more so the fact that she tripped over the bed that made the landing so hard but all the same Edgar had pushed her. Jett clutched her head and sat up on her knees unable to control her sobbing. In an instant Edgar was at her side with his arms around her. "Jett I'm so sorry. It was an accident." He said hoarsely.  
"It wasn't an accident." Jett cried, "You pushed me!"  
"Jett I'm sorry!"  
"No I'm done."  
Edgar's mouth went dry, "done... done with what?"  
Jett grabbed his hands and threw them off of her. "I'm done with you! I can't take it anymore."  
"Jett please."  
"Edgar get the hell out! We're over!"  
"You... You don't mean that."  
"Maybe getting hit in the head knocked some fucking sense into me! Get out of my room and stay the hell away from me!"

**Please review!**  
**ill love you more than Andy Hillstrand loves horses :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jett held her body perfectly still so that Nina wouldn't know she was crying but tears poured down her face in and endless stream. In the immediate aftermath of her fight with Edgar she was too angry to care that she had broken up with him. However now that the night had turned into early morning Jett was lying awake and consumed with guilt and regret. Jett couldn't stand the thought of being without Edgar but the way he had flipped out terrified her. When Edgar was angry he generally raised his voice but he had never screamed at her like that before. Although Edgar had gripped her shoulders to get her attention when he was upset he had always been careful not to hurt her. Jett was horrified that he had actually pushed her. The pain in her skull had ceased hours before but the memory played over and over in her head. She knew it had been in the moment and if he could Edgar would have taken it back. Even so Jett was too shocked and hurt to forgive him.

Edgar paced back and forth in his room not really caring if he woke Louise or not. The sun was slowly rising and light crept into the room. Edgar's eyes were heavy and his back ached; but he couldn't bring himself to lie down. He didn't deserve to sleep after what he had done. He wasn't sure whether or not he believed Jett hadn't kissed Mike back but all the same he should have never put his hands on her. Edgar hadn't intended to push her; in fact he hadn't realized he had until she fell over the bed. Seeing her crumpled figure on the floor was like a punch to the stomach. How could he even let something like that happen? Edgar knew better than to put hands on a woman and no matter how many times Louise upset him he never raised a hand to her. Why was this time different? Why had he lost control? Edgar didn't know what had made him do it but he was deeply disturbed by it. He had finally pushed Jett too far and lost her. Edgar didn't know how to even go about getting her back; all he knew was that he had to. He didn't think he could even make it through the day without her.

Jett was grateful when Nina finally woke up so she had an excuse to get out of bed. Jett quickly showered and dressed. As she sat on the bed and waited for Nina to get ready she felt her chest tighten and her eyes begin to fill with tears. It took everything she had in her to keep the tears from pouring down her face. Jett felt weak; she felt as if she had nothing to keep her standing on her own two feet. Jett was anxious to see Edgar but she also wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Jett knew herself well enough to know that despite how many times she told herself not to all Edgar had to do was sincerely apologize and she's give in to him in an instant. She had spent years turning down guys and refusing to give second chances but Edgar Hansen changed everything. Jett could be furious with him to the point that she wanted to strangle him but in the back of her mind she still knew her anger wasn't going to last long. "What's up?" Jett asked as Nina walked out of the bathroom trying to suppress a grin. Nina shrugged and sat down next to Jett.  
"Spit it out." Jett said playfully nudging her.  
"Well..." Nina said slowly, "Crosby kissed me last night."  
"Really? How was it?"  
"It was perfect. He was really sweet he didn't try and shove his tongue down my throat or anything."  
"I'm happy for you." Jett said sincerely.  
Nina shrugged, "I'm trying not to get too excited about it in case he changes his mind about liking me."  
"He won't. I see the way he looks at you."  
Nina smiled, "Yeah... Well I see the way Mr. Fortner looks at you. How did your _'talk' _with him go?"  
"Um... Not so good."  
"What happened?"  
"He told me he liked me."  
"Well that you knew already."  
"Then he kissed me."  
"Well that's not so bad! Mike is a cutie and he's hilarious."  
"But I don't like him like that."  
Nina rolled her eyes, "Who do you like then?"  
"No one."  
"Sometimes I just don't understand you."  
"Neither do I."

A few minutes later they headed downstairs and found Sig and June standing in the lobby. "Morning." June said brightly.  
"Morning." They replied in unison.  
"What are we doing today?" Nina asked.  
"Going to the _San Diego Zoo."_ Sig replied  
"You're promoting at the zoo?"  
"No. Today's our last day here and everyone wants to go to the zoo."  
"I don't want to go to the zoo."  
Sig chuckled, "too bad."  
A few minutes later the Wizard crew appeared and Nina's face lit up. Crosby stood next to Nina and entwined his fingers with hers. Sig opened his mouth in protest but June grabbed his hand and began chatting rapidly before he could say anything. Jett and Nina quickly averted each other's gaze to keep from laughing. Jett looked over her shoulder and felt the smile fall off of her face as the Time Bandit crew and the Harris boys exited the elevator. Jett and Mike made eye contact but he quickly looked away from her. She had expected him to be embarrassed but judging by the look on his face he was more so angry. Jett turned her back on them but moments later they joined them in the middle of the lobby. Jake and Josh each gave Jett a quick hug but Mike stood as far away from her as possible. Jett wasn't particularly bothered by it at the moment; she was still mad that he had kissed her. Jett's heart began to pound as Matt, Jake, Louise, and Edgar appeared. Before she could stop herself Jett's eyes locked on Edgar's. She could see that he hadn't gotten much sleep either. Jett tore her gaze away from him and looked at Louise. She wanted to grab her by the hair and throw her to the floor. If she hadn't opened her big mouth Jett could have explained everything to Edgar herself. What would have undoubtedly been a fight, but one that they could get over turned into something much worse all thanks to Louise.

A few minutes later they headed outside and climbed into the buses. As usual Crosby climbed into the Northwestern bus but Mike elected to go on The Time Bandit bus. Edgar was once again driving and Jake was sitting next to him in the passengers' seat. Before Edgar really had a chance to think about it everything that had happened the night before came pouring out of his mouth. When he finished it was completely silent except for the sounds that crept in from the back of the bus. Never in a million years would Edgar have thought he would be confiding in Jake Anderson of all people. "You pushed her?" Jake said after a couple of minutes, "Ed that doesn't sound like you."  
Edgar shook his head, "I don't even know how it happened. One second I was yelling and the next she was on the floor. I've never done anything like that before. I can't blame her for breaking up with me."  
"Well I mean... You knew it had to end eventually. You guys can't sneak around forever."  
"I don't want it to end though Junior I love her."  
"Don't you think she deserves more than just stolen kisses and a couple of nights out of the week if that?"  
Edgar shrugged, "Of course Junior. She deserves someone who can be there whenever she needs him and that claim her in public. If she stays with me her life will never be normal but I love her and I can't lose her. We both knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard."  
Jake shrugged, "Well how are you going to get her back then?"  
"I don't know but if I don't I'll go crazy."

As they walked in through the main entrance of the zoo they were immediately flocked by people. The women separated from the group and began walking to escape the crowd. Jett felt the familiar feeling of burning anger once she saw that she was standing next to Louise. "So what's going on between you and Mike?" Louise asked.  
"Nothing." Jett replied coldly.  
"Did you tell your boyfriend you kissed someone else?"  
Jett glanced over at Nina and June and was relieved to see they were lost in their own conversation. "Mike kissed me I didn't kiss him" Jett replied, "and yeah he found out."  
"How did he find out?"  
"No offense but it's none of your business." Jett snapped.  
"None taken." Louise replied. An all too familiar image of Jett choking Louise floated into her mind.  
_'Bitch.'_ Jett thought to herself as she forced a smile and then walked around so that she was standing next to Nina.

When the crowd subsided the guys were finally able to start walking again. Edgar glanced over at Mike who had a rather sour expression on his face. Edgar decided that it was time to find out whether Jett had kissed him back or not. Edgar walked over to Mike, "What's up Fortner?" He asked.  
Mike shrugged.  
"So what's this I hear about you and Jett?"  
Mike snorted, "Nothing at all. I fucked up."  
"How?"  
"She had just told me at _Sea World_ that her boyfriend was perfect for her and all this shit and then I kissed her anyway."  
Edgar felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him and he felt like a total asshole.  
"So... she wasn't in to it?" Edgar asked.  
"No. She got all pissy and told me to leave."  
At that Edgar felt began to feel even worse. Not only had he pushed Jett but now he knew he did it for no reason. She had done nothing wrong. Edgar found that he wasn't really surprised that Jett was innocent. It was almost as if he had known it deep down all along. "That sucks man." Edgar forced himself to reply.  
Mike shrugged, "it was my fault. She told me a bunch of times she wasn't interested I just didn't listen. Maybe in a few days we can try and be friends again."  
"She'll probably forgive you. She's pretty understanding."  
Mike smiled, "I hope so."

The group began to separate in hopes of drawing less attention to themselves. Edgar and Jake wound their way through the crowd; Edgar keeping his eyes peeled for Jett. He needed to make it right. At that point Edgar was willing to do almost anything to make everything ok. "Look she's over there." Jake said suddenly. Edgar turned around and saw Jett sitting by herself on a bench outside of a burger stand. "I'll see you later." Edgar said before walking towards her. "Good luck." Jake called.

Jett looked up at him as he approached and folded her arms. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" Edgar asked.  
"Leave me alone." She said firmly.  
Jett had found a place to sit away from everyone to brood. She was in an incredibly foul mood and seeing all the animals in captivity only made it worse. "I need to talk to you Jett. Please?" Edgar sat down and Jett scooted a few inches away from him. "I love you so much Jett and I'm sorry. I should have trusted you and I _never _should have pushed you."  
"How could you?" Jett said angrily, "even if I had kissed Mike I still didn't deserve that!"  
"I know. It was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. I never did anything like that to Louise."  
"That makes me feel so much better!" Jett snapped sarcastically.  
"I just meant I've never done anything like that before. I'll never do anything like that again I promise. You mean too much to me to lose."  
Jett shook her head, "it's not just that Edgar. It's everything else! I'm tired of hiding and lying to my best friend. I'm tired of constantly worrying someone is going to find out! I don't want to feel guilty 24/7 anymore. It's over Edgar. I don't want it to be but it has to. You've got more important things to me to worry about like your kids. I'm just getting in the way of that."  
Tears began to pool in Edgar's eyes and then cascade down his cheeks. Seeing him that way broke Jett's heart and she knew that if he sat there much longer the resolve she had spent the morning building up would fade away. "Jett please..." Edgar pleaded, "You and my kids are all that's important to me. I don't know what to do without you." Jett wiped Edgar's tears away and fought to hold back her own. "Edgar..."  
"Are you Edgar Hansen?"  
They both looked up to see a girl about Jett's age smiling down at them. Edgar cleared his throat and forced a smile, "sure am." He replied.  
"Wow!" The girl replied excitedly, "I love you so much! Will you take a picture with me?"  
"Sure."  
The girl handed Jett her camera and Edgar stood up and posed with her. To anybody who walked by or saw the picture Edgar looked like an ordinary man with a smile on his face but to Jett the look on his face was like an ice cold knife to the heart.

Many hours later they had left the zoo and grabbed their bags from the hotel. They were back on the bus for the short drive from San Diego to Los Angeles. Jett was lying in her bunk with the curtains drawn. Her face was buried in her pillow and she was sobbing uncontrollably. The person that was hurting her so much was also the only person that could make it better. But she wouldn't allow it. Jett needed to stay away from Edgar no matter how bad it hurt. She didn't want her life to be an endless cycle of worry and lies.

When they arrived at the hotel Jett climbed into the bed as soon as she and Nina got to their room. "What's wrong? Nina asked as she sat down beside her.  
"Nothing." Jett said into the pillow. It was getting to be nearly impossible for her to hide that she was hurting.  
"Don't lie to me Svetlana Ivanova." Nina said sternly.  
"I'm not lying. I've felt really sick all day I think I ate something bad."  
Nina pouted, "Well I'm supposed to go hang out with Crosby but I don't want to leave you like this."  
"No go! I'm fine I'm just going to go to sleep."  
"You sure."  
"Nina go have fun."  
"Fine." Nina said reluctantly as she stood up.  
Jett was able to hold back her tears until Nina left the room and then as if they had been waiting hot tears poured out of her eyes. As she laid there and listened to June and Sig laughing together in the room next to hers she felt her resolve finally give way_. 'I can't do it.'_ She thought to herself, _'I can't give him up.'  
_  
Edgar was lying on the bed looking over at the mini bar. For the first time in a very long time he actually considered opening it and having a drink. He wanted to disappear and he used to always be able to count on alcohol to make him feel like he had. Erik, Stefanie, and Logan were the only reason he didn't walk across the room and down everything inside the tiny refrigerator. "What's up with you?" Louise asked as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Water clung to her and slid in beads down her body. Perhaps a different type of oblivion could help fill the void in Edgar's chest? He stood up and strode across the room to Louise. Edgar placed his hand under her chin so that she looked up at him. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked with a smile. In one quick movement Edgar yanked her towel off of her and roughly kissed her. Surprisingly, Louise eagerly responded. Edgar led her to the bed and pushed her onto it. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. Edgar pushed her legs apart and climbed over her. He used his hand to ready himself and then plowed into her. Louise cried out and held on tightly to her pillow. She was not used to sex like this with Edgar. He generally had been exceedingly gentle because she protested if he so much as pulled out a strand of hair. This time however, Edgar wasn't concerned with the balance of give and take all he cared about was the take. Louise moaned loudly into his ear but Edgar tuned her out. He pumped harder and faster; so that the headboard began to hit the wall. After only a few minutes Edgar collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He quickly regained his breath control and climbed off of her. "What was that about?" Louise asked. Her face was flushed and she had a slight smile on her face. "I don't know." Edgar replied with his head in his hands, "but..."  
"Yeah I know..." Louise said cutting him off, "it didn't mean anything."  
"I'm going to take a shower."

Edgar stepped under the hot water and let it rain down on his body. It didn't was away the sickening guilt that was already beginning to form. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He wondered. It wasn't that he wanted Louise. Far from it; it was that he needed to release somehow and she happened to be there. He knew that even though Jett had broken up with him he would still have to tell her, but the thought made him want to throw up. She would be devastated and he knew it. All hopes of her taking him back were now gone.

Jett pulled on her shoes and exited her room. She walked down the hall to Edgar's room not really caring if Louise was inside. She would be able to think of some reason as to why she needed to talk to Edgar alone. Jett knocked on the door and it took so long to open she began to wonder if it was empty. When it finally opened Jett could almost feel the color drain from her face. Louise was standing in front of her wearing Edgar's t-shirt and her hair was a mess. Jett looked over her shoulder and saw that Edgar's pants and underwear were on the floor. _'No!'_ Jett told herself, _'he wouldn't sleep with her. He wouldn't!'_  
"I...where's Edgar?" Jett asked. Her voice shook as she spoke and she prayed Louise didn't notice.  
"He's in the shower." Louise smiled, "Things got a little... hot."  
"Oh ok well I better get going then." Jett said quickly before turning around and starting to walk away.  
"Want me to tell him you stopped by?" Louise called after her.  
"No its fine!" Jett called back; she was extremely grateful Louise couldn't see the tears that poured down her face.

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade...  
_  
_**Dear God**__**- avenged Sevenfold.**_

**Please review! I'll love you more than keith loves cup of noodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

Edgar drummed his foot anxiously and rested his chin on his knuckles. He was sitting on the couch in the Northwestern bus. Edgar kept stealing glances at Jett who was lying on her bunk gazing straight ahead at nothing in particular. With each glance the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach worsened. Jett had barely uttered a word to anyone all morning and her eyes were red and glossy. _'She doesn't know.'_ Edgar told himself firmly. Edgar closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. _'She doesn't know.'_ He repeated. "Hey Eggy." Nina yawned as she sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Morning." He replied, "Where's Crosby?"  
Nina smiled, "he's on the Wizard bus. Someone needed to break the tension between Keith and Monty."  
Edgar nodded. His heart had begun to beat faster than normal; he was unsure how to question Nina about Jett without sounding nosy. "Um..." He finally began, "is Jett ok? She looks upset." Nina sat up and turned to look at him; she looked close to tears herself. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Nina whispered," she won't talk to me. I've never seen her like this before."  
Edgar cleared his throat, "that sucks."  
There was no way that Jett knew that he had slept with Louise but he had an unsettling feeling that she did. _'Maybe she's just upset over our breakup.'_ Edgar told himself, _'it doesn't mean she knows.'  
_"Do you think you can ask her?" Nina whispered.  
"What?" Edgar replied.  
"When we get to the restaurant maybe you can pull her aside and ask her. I don't think she wants to tell me for some reason."  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "Why me?"  
"Because you're not intimidating like daddy."  
"Ok."  
Edgar was grateful for the opportunity to pull Jett aside without raising suspicion. However Edgar was well past nervous about talking to her. At that point he was downright scared.

When they arrived at the restaurant Edgar sat down between Jake and June a short distance away from Jett, who was sitting in between the Harris boys. There was a definite change in the conversations around Jett. Everyone noticed the change in her demeanor and the atmosphere was strained and awkward because of it. Edgar stood up and walked around the table so that he was standing behind Jett. She turned around and glared at him. "What?" she said angrily. It was the first thing she had said to him all day. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Edgar asked quietly. The look on Jett's face told him that every part of her wanted to tell him no, but they both knew it would look odd if she denied him something as small as a talk. "Ok." Jett replied. She stood up and followed Edgar outside. They stood on the side of the restaurant and Edgar found it strange that he was so intimidated by her. Edgar lit a cigarette and then offered one to Jett. She reluctantly took it and allowed Edgar to light it.  
"Um… Nina is worried about you." Edgar said after a few moments of silence.  
"I told her I'm fine."  
"Everyone can see that you're not fine."  
Jett shrugged and took a drag off of her cigarette.  
"Jett tell me what's wrong." Edgar pleaded.  
"You're not my boyfriend I don't have to explain anything to you."  
Edgar looked away from her and exhaled smoke. She sure knew how to twist the knife.  
"Jett I want to be your boyfriend again. I don't know what to do without you."  
Jett laughed, "Could have fooled me."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You found something to do with Louise last night didn't you?"  
"Jett I'm..."  
"Don't say anything Edgar. I don't want to talk about it but I hope you two have a real nice life together."  
"I love you not her." Edgar said quickly before Jett could cut him off. Jett crushed her cigarette under her foot and walked inside without another word. Edgar leaned against the side of the restaurant, his cigarette hanging limply in his hand dangerously close to burning him_. 'She knows.'_ He thought darkly, _'how the hell does she know?'_ He wanted to tell her himself but somehow she had found out on her own. _'How?'_ He asked himself. Guilty couldn't describe how Edgar was feeling. He felt like garbage and he wished life came with a rewind button. He had done the one thing he had promised Jett he would never do and it was completely understandable if she never spoke to him again.

Edgar waited a few minutes and then headed inside. Nina leaned across the table as soon as Edgar sat down "What did she say?" She asked in a low whisper. Edgar shrugged, "she wouldn't tell me anything."Nina frowned and Crosby wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure she'll be fine Nina." He said as he squeezed her shoulder, "Whatever it is she'll get over it soon."  
"I hope so."  
Edgar looked over at Louise and felt even worse about himself as she smiled at him. She hadn't been acting like a thing had changed since he slept with her but Edgar could barely stand to be in the same room with her. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what she thought about it. Hopefully she didn't think he still had feelings for her because his heart was Jett's. Edgar tore his gaze away from her and looked down at his plate. He pushed it away from him; he didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

Jett listened to the conversations around her but didn't really hear what they said nor did she make the slightest attempt to join in. She could feel glances being thrown her way but she didn't care. Being in a restaurant with a bunch of rowdy fisherman didn't make her feel any less abandoned and alone. Her heart was broken and she felt susceptible to collapsing into tears at any given moment. Her biggest fear while she was with Edgar was that he would go back to Louise. All it took was one day for him to sleep with her. Edgar would have been outraged if Jett slept with anyone else and she couldn't even fathom how he could do it to her. _'Why did it have to be Louise?'_ Jett thought miserably. Louise had everything that Jett wanted. More specifically a family with Edgar and the name Hansen. The amount of times Jett had imagined being Edgar's wife and having children with him were countless. What hurt Jett the most was right before she had found out Edgar had slept with Louise she had decided to take him back.

That night Jett was sitting on June and Sig's bed with Nina, June, and Louise. The guys had to make a TV appearance so June insisted that they had a girls' night. Jett sat with her back facing Louise so she didn't have to look at her. She didn't particularly trust herself not to punch Louise in the mouth. Although she knew Edgar was the one who had done something wrong to her not Louise Jett still held a lot of animosity towards her. "Jett!" Nina said suddenly.  
"What?" Jett replied quietly.  
"You better tell me what's wrong right now or find a way to cheer the hell up!"  
Jett forced a small smile, "I'm fine Nina."  
"Liar!"  
"I'm fine."  
"Jett honey." June cut in, "Are you sure you're ok? We're all worried about you."  
"I'm really ok. It's just one of those days I guess." Nina eyed her suspiciously and then tackled her down to the bed. "Cheer up damnit!" Nina said as she tickled her.  
"Ok! Ok!" Jett yelled as she tried not to laugh. She decided it was best to pretend she was alright for Nina's sake.

A little later they called a cab and the four women headed downstairs. They hopped into the cab and headed to a restaurant. Jett slid into a booth and found herself sitting directly next to Louise. _'Great_.' Jett thought bitterly. Jett forced herself to talk as Nina, June, and Louise ate. She didn't have much of an appetite herself so she merely sipped her glass of iced tea. Although Jett hated what Edgar had done she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way she saw it if he loved her sex with someone else would have been the furthest thing on his mind. _'Stop thinking about him!'_ Jett told herself. She looked over at Nina and smiled, "So tell me about you and Crosby."  
"Ooooh please do." June cooed.  
Nina smiled, "He said he can see us becoming a couple soon. But he wants to make sure Daddy is ok with it."  
June smiled, "I like Crosby. I wouldn't mind him as a son in law."  
"Mom! It's a little soon don't you think?"  
"Nina Leveen." Jett added, "Its got a ring to it."  
"Shut up." Nina said as she folded her arms across her chest but it was clear to Jett Nina was extremely happy. Jealousy. Jett was once again consumed by it.

When they returned back to the hotel Jett and Nina climbed into bed and laid in silence. As the night slowed down Jett found it harder and harder to pretend that she was ok.  
"Jett?" Nina said after more than fifteen minutes of silence.  
"What?" Jett replied.  
"I know it's not just _'one of those days'_."  
"Nina I'm fine ok?"  
"You're hiding something from me and it sucks. We're supposed to be best friends."  
"We are best friends Nina."  
"Then stop lying to my face and tell me what's wrong."  
Jett rolled over to face Nina and opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. An opportunity to tell Nina about Edgar had fallen into her lap. She wanted to tell Nina so bad it hurt. Jett needed to express her feelings and she was tired of having to keep it bottled up; but she couldn't do it. She didn't have it in her to lose both Edgar and Nina. "Nina I'm not lying. I'll probably feel better in the morning. Don't worry ok?"  
"Fine goodnight." Nina said. She didn't utter another word and soon fell asleep. Jett knew Nina didn't believe her and she knew the longer she kept her secret from her the angrier she would be, but every time Jett considered telling Nina something stopped her. Jett rubbed her hands over her face and wondered if Edgar was back and if he was, was he laying awake thinking about her like she was thinking about him.

Edgar slid is room key into the door and slowly pushed it open. The lights were on and Louise was lying on top of the blankets reading a magazine. She was only wearing a slip and Edgar wished she was wearing more clothing. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and climbed into bed. Edgar buried his face into the pillow so that the light didn't shine into his eyes.  
"Hello to you too!" Louise said sarcastically.  
"Hello Louise." Edgar replied unenthusiastically. Louise clicked off the light and tossed the magazine to the floor. "I wanted to talk to you." She said.  
"About what?" Edgar replied.  
"Last night."  
"It didn't mean anything." Edgar replied instantly, "It was a stupid mistake."  
"I know it didn't mean anything!" There was a hit in annoyance in her voice, "but... I thought maybe we could do it again?"  
"No Louise and when we get to Anaheim tomorrow I'm going to pay for my own room."  
"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"  
"Goodnight Louise."  
Louise huffed and turned away from him. He felt her beat her pillow into a comfortable position before lying done but he didn't really care if he upset Louise or not. There were only one person's feelings he cared about at the moment.

The next morning everyone grabbed their bags and climbed into their buses. They were heading to Anaheim to be in a parade at _Disney Land._ Everyone was excited about visiting the theme park; everyone except Jett and Edgar. Jett wanted to get to the hotel and lie around and the last thing Edgar wanted to do was sit on a float and pretend to be happy. They arrived at _Disney land_ almost 8 hours early so everyone had a chance to enjoy the park. Jett was putting on her best attempt at a smile for Nina but she was beginning to notice that despite her blooming relationship with Crosby she wasn't in the best of moods. Jett suspected it was because of her but she didn't know how to express what was wrong without losing her best friend. Jett entwined her fingers with Nina and smiled, "I love you Nina Leveen."  
Nina's face spread into a wide grin, "Shut up Jett. I love you too."  
Edgar appeared next to them and smiled, "Nina Crosby looks kind of lonely over there."  
Jett and Nina both turned around and saw that Crosby was standing by himself looking in their direction. Nina smiled, "I'll be back ok Jett?"  
"Yep." Jett replied.  
"Jett I need to talk to you." Edgar said as soon as Nina was out of earshot.  
"I don't want to talk to you Edgar."  
"Jett if you love me you'll talk to me. Please?"  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have fucked Louise!" Jett said angrily.  
"Jett." Edgar said weakly, "I'm going crazy."  
"Fine." Jett said finally giving in, "but not now."  
"When?"  
"I'll text you ok?"

Jett turned her back on him and looked at Mike who was standing with the rest of the Time Bandit crew. After what Edgar had done Mike kissing her didn't seem so bad at all. She missed hanging out with him so she decided it was time to make up. "Hey Mikey." She said warmly as she approached him. "What's up?" He replied. Scotty patted him on the back before he and his dad and uncle walked away. "I just wanted to apologize for getting so mad at you. I overreacted."  
Mike smiled, "it was my fault I knew you had a boyfriend. Friends?"  
"Definitely."  
Jett gave him a quick hug and smiled as Nina and Crosby approached them hand in hand. The four of them explored the park together for the next few hours and Jett found that she was genuinely enjoying herself. Mike's outrageous personality turned out to be just what she needed to get her mind off of Edgar. It wasn't until she overheard a group of _Deadliest Catch_ fans say his name that she got an all too familiar unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent Edgar a text,

_Meet me at the bathrooms by space mountain_

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jett said.  
Nina groaned, "but we barely got in line for this ride!"  
"It's fine I don't really want to go on this one anyways. I'll wait for you guys at the bottom ok?"  
"Fine." Nina agreed reluctantly. Jett waved goodbye and then quickly squeezed through the long line that had formed behind them in the short time they had been standing there. She arrived at the bathroom a few minutes later and was surprised Edgar was already standing there.  
"How did you get here so quick?" Jett asked.  
"I just went on Space Mountain with Sig and Johnathon." He replied.  
Jett looked around and rolled her eyes, "We can't talk here there are already people looking at you."  
"Let's go inside then."  
"It's a women's' restroom."  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "So?"

Jett pushed open the door and Edgar followed her inside. It looked like a long hallway and was surprisingly very clean. Jett crossed her arms and looked at Edgar. She tried, and failed to avoid looking into his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" Jett asked. Edgar's heart was banging so bad it hurt but he was determined not to leave the room until Jett was once again his.  
"Jett I need you. I'll do anything to get you back. Anything."  
"You should have thought about that before you slept with Louise!" Jett's lip trembled, "how could you?" Jett began to cry. In all actuality she began to sob. "I went to tell you I wanted you back and she was in your shirt! You're fucking underwear was on the floor!" Jett was crying so hard Edgar barely understood her and it made him feel lower than low. He had planned on giving her a speech about how much he loved her but now it was as if his mind had been wiped blank. If he had been able to keep it in his pants he and Jett would have already been back together. "Jett it was a mistake." He said finally as he began to cry himself, "a stupid fucking mistake. I wish I could take it back. I swear it didn't mean anything."  
Jett pushed Edgar, "You're a liar!" She said angrily, "You promised me I had nothing to worry about."  
"I was an idiot Jett and you deserve so much better! But I love you so much. I love you in a way I never loved Louise. You brought passion back into my life. You and my kids are the only reason I even get up in the morning. I mean it Jett I'll do anything humanly possible to make you mine again."  
Jett grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her eyes. She studied him for a few moments for responding. "I want you to push the divorce forward and get the papers signed."  
"Ok." Edgar said in an instant.  
"And I want you to quit fishing and go to AA for your kids like you said."  
"I will Jett."  
"And I want to find a way to tell everyone."  
Edgar thought for a moment before responding. It was something that he still did not want to do but he had no choice if it meant getting Jett back.  
"Ok Jett."  
"Promise me Edgar."  
"I promise. But we need to do it at the right time ok? I'm not just going to blurt it out."  
"Fine."  
Edgar wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He gave her a soft kiss and wiped the lingering tears from under her eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Jett said softly.

Edgar held the door open for Jett and then followed her outside. _'What are the odds?_' He thought angrily as he stepped outside and saw Louise standing facing the men's restroom. She turned around when they emerged and raised her eyebrows, "What are you guys doing?" She asked.  
"I got in a fight with my boyfriend over the phone this morning and I needed someone to talk to." Jett replied quickly.  
"That was nice of you Edgar." Louise said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Anyway why are you just standing there?" Edgar replied.  
"Sig told me you went to the restroom so I came to look for you."  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk."  
"About?"  
"Something private." She said as she glanced at Jett.  
Jett shrugged, "I've got to go find Nina and the guys anyway." She exchanged a look with Edgar that told each other exactly what they needed to know. _You can trust me_ and _I trust you_.

Edgar watched as Jett walked away and then turned his attention to Louise. Anxiety had begun to build in his chest and he prayed Louise wasn't suspicious about Jett. "What do you want?" Edgar repeated. Louise took a deep breath, "Look I've been thinking a lot about the other night."  
"It didn't mean anything." Edgar said for what felt like the millionth time.  
"Look Edgar it meant something to me."  
Edgar's mouth went dry, "What do you mean?"  
"It made me realize I still have feelings for you. I've been thinking about you nonstop ever since. I think that maybe we should forget about the divorce and try to work everything out not just for us but for the kids too."

_'shit.'_

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
ill love you more than Freddie loves raw fish! (thanks NorthwesternSig lmao)**


	13. Chapter 13

Edgar was standing on a float waving at fans with a wide smile on his face. He heard people yelling both on the float and in the crowd but he couldn't make out what anyone was saying. His own thoughts were so loud they felt blinding. He felt sick; nauseous to the point that he wouldn't have been surprised if he keeled over and ruined everyone in the front rows day. He needed to get away from Louise. From Jett. From everyone. That's precisely what he did the moment the float stopped and the fans began to scatter.  
"I'm out of here Sig." He said as he grabbed his brother's shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" Sig responded idly.  
"I don't know but I'll get a cab back to the hotel later."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing."  
Edgar turned a quickly strode away, ignoring the several people who called after him.

Jett watched Edgar walk away feeling confused. If he was leaving she wondered why he hadn't tried to bring her with him. Jett turned around and saw that she hadn't been the only one watching Edgar leave. Louise had a rather troubled look on her face, but it didn't particularly bother Jett. It was better than her being happy as far as she was concerned. She walked over to Mike and sat down next to him on a low stone wall. "You ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She replied honestly. Jett was feeling much better after making up with Edgar. Soon Edgar would finalize his divorce and they would tell everyone about their relationship. Undoubtedly nobody would be happy about it but Jett had finally decided it was for the best.

That night as they watched watched fireworks Jett wished Edgar was there watching with her. She had texted him a couple times but had gotten no response. Jett found it odd since he generally texted her back right away but convinced herself it wasn't a big deal. Jett wolf whistled as Crosby kissed Nina under the fireworks. It was the first time he had shown real affection for Nina in front of everyone and Nina looked close to passing out. Everyone cheered except for Sig who looked like he had been clubbed on the back of the head. Jett took the fact that Sig didn't say anything as good sign and continued to cheer for her friend. Jett ached for the day Edgar could kiss her in front of everyone.

When Jett and Nina got settled into their room that night Nina still had a giddy smile on her face.  
"I'm really happy for you." Jett said as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. "I'm really happy too Jett." Nine replied, "Crosby is the first guy I've talked to who hasn't tried to have sex with me. He's really sweet and I can't stop smiling when I'm around him. I can't wait to be able to say I'm his girlfriend."  
Jett laughed and pinched Nina's side, "I'm sure it will be soon."  
"I want you to find someone too Jett."  
I... Me too." Jett replied, remembering Edgar not wanting to blurt anything out. Soon Nina drifted off and Jett was left lying awake staring into the darkness. It was then that Jett remembered that Edgar still had not texted her back. She felt a tad unsettled but decided to ignore it.

When Jett woke up the next morning she rolled over and saw that Nina that was already gone. Jett smiled to herself, _'Crosby.' _Jett picked up her phone and was disappointed to see that Edgar still had not texted her. Jett quickly showered and pulled on a pair of cut off jean shorts, a _clockwork orange_ t-shirt, and her cowboy boots. After pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail she headed downstairs where she knew the guys were going to demolish the all you can eat buffet that the hotel was hosting. Mike and the Harris boys cheered as she entered the room. She gave them a small curtsy and squeezed in between Mike ad Josh. Unsurprisingly their plates were spilling over with food. "Get enough to eat?" Jett asked sarcastically.  
"No." All three boys replied in unison.  
Jett laughed and stood up. She walked over to the buffet to grab some food. Jett felt a hand brush against her back and glanced over her shoulder. Edgar gave her a small smile and stood next to her then began loading a plate with food.  
"It was nice of you to text me last night." Jett said quietly.  
"Sorry." Edgar replied, "I was at a bar I didn't hear my phone go off."  
Jett's eyes widened, "You were at a..."  
"Don't worry I wasn't drinking."  
"Then why were you there?"  
"Look I got my own room. When Nina falls asleep come to room 316 ok?"  
"Ok. Edgar what's wrong? You're being weird."  
"Nothing. We'll talk tonight."

Edgar walked away and joined Sig and the Hillstrand brother's at a table. Jett once again noticed Louise watching Edgar. _'He loves you not her.'_ Jett reminded herself. She squeezed back in between the guys and smiled at the fact that all of their plates were already nearly empty.  
"You guys are animals." She laughed.  
"Thanks Ma." Jake replied.  
"I try." Josh added with a wink.  
Jett rolled her eyes and began to eat. She talked and laughed with the guys for the next hour but glanced over at Edgar every few minutes. Almost every time she caught him looking at her as well. He looked strained and Jett began to worry something was wrong with him. She hoped Louise hadn't somehow upset Edgar because Jett was close enough to hauling off and punching her in the mouth as it was.

Edgar ate his breakfast in silence and barely tasted what he was eating. He had to make a choice and whatever choice he made he was still going to end up screwed in the end. _'Stop it.' _Edgar told himself. He was thinking about it so much he was making himself feel sick. Edgar shoveled the last of his food into his mouth and left the table. He did his best to ignore the two worried faces staring at him. Edgar quickly went upstairs to his room and jumped into the shower. He rested his hands against the wall as the hot water rained down on his worn body. If only water washed more than dirt. Why couldn't it wash away shame, regret, and worry too?

Later in the day they headed to the _Angels stadium_ for another appearance. Jett and Nina spent most of the day around the concession stands more or less pigging out. Jett was beginning to understand why it bothered Nina so much to see girls all over Sig; every time Jett saw a girl swooning over Edgar she wanted to yank their hair out. However Jett found it amusing that Nina wasn't that bothered about girls hitting on Crosby. Then again it was clear to everyone he only had eyes for her. Jett was relieved when they finally went back to the hotel; it meant it wouldn't be long before she finally got to spend time alone with Edgar. Jett hung out with Mike while Nina was with Crosby and then when Nina returned impatiently waited for her to fall asleep.

Around 2:30AM Jett crept out of her room and knocked on Edgar's door. It immedietly swung open and he pulled her inside. In an instant his arms were tightly wound around her and his lips were pressed against hers. He had caught her off guard and Jett couldn't breath. She pushed him away from her and wiped her mouth. Jett raised her eye brows, "What's wrong with you?" She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him, his eyes were red and she knew he had been crying. "What's wrong?" She repeated when he didn't answer.  
"Jett... I need to tell you something."  
Jett smiled, "Well spit it out then."  
Edgar took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair, "at _Disney Land_ yesterday Louise told me she wants to forget about the divorce and try and work everything out."  
"And what did you tell her?" Jett asked, firing up at once.  
"I didn't tell her anything. I said I would talk to her later."  
"So you've been thinking about it then?" Jett said loudly, angry tears were already beginning to burn her eyes.  
"Yeah I have and I... I made a decision."  
"And what decision was that?"  
Jett's heart was racing and she was dreading hearing what she already knew was going to come of out his mouth.  
"I have to go back to her."  
"Why?" Jett asked weakly, "You just told me you loved me not her yesterday."  
"I promise you I meant it."  
"Your promises don't mean shit to me!" Jett yelled, "What was I? Just someone to hook up with while you waited to go back to your wife?"  
"Jett its not like that! I'm not going back to her I'm going back to my kids."  
"Fuck you! hurting me is like some sick game to you."  
Edgar grabbed her shoulders, "Jett that's not true! I fucking love you! But my kids' needs are more important than my wants and they need two parents."  
Jett banged her fists against Edgar's chest until he released her. "How could you do this to me? All of this has been for nothing! I wish I would have never even met you!"  
"Jett please..."  
"You're dead to me."  
Jett stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door as hard as possible behind her.

Edgar felt as if his knees were going to give out and he collapsed onto the bed. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry. Giving up Jett was quite possibly the worst pain he ever felt. He had fallen in love when he thought he would never love again and the last thing he wanted to do was give her up. But he wanted to be the kind of father his kids deserved and he couldn't do that if Louise got custody. He was willing to live in misery with Louise if it meant he good be a good father. When his kids left home then maybe he would leave her. _'Logan is only four.' _He thought miserably.

Jett ran back to her room and crept inside. She tried to be as quiet as possible but she couldn't control her crying. She was broken and she felt on the verge of collapsing. How could Edgar betray her? He promised he would never go back to Louise. _'How could you be so naïve?'_ Jett thought angrily. She was furious with herself for loving him and even more furious for trusting him. The light clicked on and Nina sat up. Nina rubbed her eyes and looked at Jett, trying to get her into focus. "Oh my god what's wrong?" Nina said panicked, once she realized Jett was crying. She threw the blankets off of her and ran over to her. Jett shook her head unable to bring herself to answer. "Jett you better tell me right now! I'm tired of you lying to me!" Nina said angrily.  
"Nina... You're going to hate me." Jett said shakily.  
"What... Tell me... Why would I hate you?"  
"I can't say it." Jett said weakly.  
"Tell me!" Nina said, her temper rising, "is it about Crosby?" Her face fell as she said it.  
Jett shook her head, "no its about... Your uncle."  
Confusion spread across Nina's face, "Jett I don't understand."  
Jett took a deep breath, "I've been in a relationship with him and I know I should have told you a long time ago but I was scared of losing you."  
Nina smacked Jett across the face and backed away from her like she had a contagious disease.  
"You're lying." Nina yelled angrily.  
Jett clutched the place where Nina had struck her. It stung but she couldn't blame Nina for doing it.  
"Nina I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen but I couldn't stop it!"  
"How long?" Tears had began to slide down Nina's cheeks and Jett hated herself for it.|  
"Since the night he picked us up from Steven and Bryan's house." Jett said quietly.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? You've been sneaking around this whole time! What's wrong with you! you're supposed to be my best friend!"|  
"I am your best friend Nina!"|  
"Apparently not."  
Fresh tears began to pour down Jett's cheeks. She couldn't lose Nina. She refused too.  
"Nina please! You're the only person I love more than him."  
Nina's eyes widened, "You think you love him?"  
"I do love him! I love him so much it drives me crazy! I... lost my virginity to him."  
"You're disgusting! He's almost forty! He's got kids! And he's my uncle! How could you do this to me?"  
"I'm sorry Nina. I never wanted it to go this far. I wanted to tell you I promise you I did!"  
"Well if you're so fucking happy together why are you crying?"  
Jett's lip trembled, "He just broke up with me to go back to Louise."  
"Good!" Nina snapped.  
Jett 's crying turned to sobs and she slid against the door down to the floor. She buried her face in her arms and her whole body shook with tears. The pain that consumed her was suffocating. Maybe she could find a way to live without Edgar but she couldn't live without Nina. What happened next surprised Jett. Nina sat down next to her and nudged her with her shoulder so that Jett sat up. "Why him?" Nina asked quietly.  
"He makes me feel like no guy has ever been able to. He can make me smile even when I'm crying. Even when I couldn't spend time with him he always found a way tell me exactly what I needed to hear. He barely has to touch me or look at me and my heart races. I'm not saying he's my soul mate but I don't think I'll love anyone else the way I love him. I'm so sorry I love him Nina but I do, and he broke my heart. I know you hate me for this but I need you."  
"Jett I don't hate you. I'm disappointed and angry but I don't hate you. You've been my sister for ten years."  
Jett through her arms around Nina and cried into her shoulder. She felt like a fool for not telling Nina sooner and she promised herself that she'd never hide anything from her again.  
"I love you Nina." Jett cried  
"I love you too Jett."  
Jett pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Can you keep it a secret? I don't want Louise or your dad to know until Edgar's ready to tell them."  
Nina nodded and stood up. She pulled Jett to her feet. "I just can't believe this." Nina said softly.  
"I think I should catch a flight back to Washington. I don't think I can stand being around him."  
"Jett you have to stay! If you leave daddy will make me leave too!" Nina smiled, "After all this I think you owe me."  
Jett nodded, "I guess you're right."  
"I'm always right."  
They climbed into bed and Jett pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Jett?" Nina said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I smacked you."  
Jett smiled, "It's ok I deserved it."  
"Just a little."  
"I'll be sure to warn Crosby to stay on your good side."  
Nina laughed and rolled over. It wasn't long before her breathing deepened and Jett knew she was asleep. Although she was relieved she still had a best friend she wanted Edgar too. He had stolen her heart and then tore it to shreds in front of her face. Tears leaked out of the corners of Jett's eyes and she cursed the day she met Edgar Hansen.

Edgar woke up early the next morning; more so laid awake until 6:00AM and then decided to get up. After breaking up with Jett he called Louise and told her they could try and work things out. He didn't have the strength nor the want to do it in person. Edgar was already having doubts about his decision. The kind of doubts that squeezed at your insides and made it near impossible to think about anything else. If someone were to ask him who he belonged with Jett or Louise he would have known the answer was Jett in an instant, but there were three kids who were much more important to Edgar than his happiness. Edgar got dressed and then headed downstairs in desperate need of a cigarette and some food. He went outside for a quick smoke and then headed to the buffet. As he entered he saw Nina sitting with Crosby and Louise sitting with June and Sig. Louise smiled and stood up. Edgar turned his back on her and began piling food onto his plate. Edgar restrained himself from telling Louise to go away as she appeared at his side. Edgar closed his eyes as she placed a kiss on his cheek and felt himself getting choked up. She just couldn't compare to Jett. After all the fighting they had done to be together he would have never though Louise would be the one he ended up with. "Morning." Louise said brightly.  
"Morning." Edgar replied wearily|  
"What's eating you?"  
"Nothing. Why don't you sit down I'll be over there in a second."  
Louise rolled her eyes and walked back to her table. Edgar grabbed his plate and when he saw that Crosby had walked over to Keith sat down next to Nina instead.  
"Where's Jett?" He asked casually. Edgar was surprised by the dirty look she gave him. "What?" He asked.  
"She doesn't want to come down."  
"Oh... why not?"  
"Probably because she doesn't want to see you hanging all over Louise."  
Edgar's mouth fell open in surprise. "She told you?" He whispered.  
"Yeah she did actually."  
"Don't be mad at her."  
"I'm not mad at her anymore I'm mad at you!" Nina said in an angry whisper.  
"...what?"  
"I don't blame her for this I blame you. She's 19 and it won't be long until your 40. You took advantage of her! She loves you and you broke her heart. And your acting like its not even bothering you!"  
"Don't talk about shit you don't understand!" Edgar said angrily, "I love that girl with all I've got! I'm hurting just as bad as she is."  
Nina looked shocked Edgar had never yelled at her before. Edgar grabbed his plate and strode over to the other table and sat down next to Louise. His eyes burned but he forced himself not to cry. He couldn't think about himself anymore. It was time to focus on his kids and their future. That's it.

Jett sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel. She had cried so much that no more tears would form. Jett wondered how she could be so blind. Now that she thought about it, it seemed painfully obvious that she and Edgar would never work out. Over and over she told herself she would be ok and one day she would find someone better than Edgar; but telling herself and convincing herself were two very different things.

_And I'll be here by the ocean  
Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams  
All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes  
And every waves drags me to sea  
I could stand here for hours  
Just to ask God the question, "Is everyone here make-believe?"  
With a tear in His voice, He said, "Son, that's the question."  
Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?_

_**You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, ill be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds -Mayday parade **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'll love you more than Crosby Leveen loves chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and peanut butter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **_**"I liked this story at first... now it's getting too whiny for me. Sorry :/" **_**Wow thanks for that **_**enlightening**_** (anonymous AND deleted) review :D. Please keep in mind there is a difference between constructive criticism and just being a **_**tool**_**. Nobody is tying you down and forcing you to read this story lol! So if you don't like it don't read it. If your having a bad day please don't take it out on me. Remember none of us are professionals! We're just fans and we're all trying our best. :)**

Edgar's jaw clenched tightly as Jett walked past him in a pair of tight jeans and her cut off _Rage Against the Machine t_-shirt. She didn't so much as glance at him and Edgar fought the urge to grab her arm and turn her around. _'She's not yours anymore.'_ He reminded himself. "Hey honey." Louise said as she appeared at his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey." He replied unenthusiastically as he wound his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Edgar looked away from Louise and looked towards where he had last seen Jett. In the short time he had turned his attention away from her she had disappeared into the crowd of people that filled the bar. It had been a week and a half since Edgar had left Jett. She hadn't uttered a single word to him since then and barely spared him the occasional glance. For the first couple of days she had been quiet and only really conversed with Nina. Now Edgar was beginning to notice that she was acting more and more like her old self. Could she really be getting over him that quickly? The thought drove Edgar crazy since he was consumed by thoughts of her. Although he knew he had made the right decision his need for her didn't go away. Edgar was so busy searching for Jett he didn't realize nor did he care that Louise had pulled away. Edgar sat down at the table and took a drink out of his water bottle; mostly to give himself something to do. _'One more week until this tour is over.'_ He thought to himself. At least then he could be miserable without Jett constantly around.

Jett wound her way through the crowd and finally found who she was looking for.  
"Mikey!" She called.  
Mike smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Where were you?" He replied.  
"I went to the restroom."  
Mike placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in so that he could whisper into her ear, "He was watching you."  
Jett pulled away and rolled her eyes, "shut up Mike."  
"I'm serious."  
"Mike."  
"Ok I'm sorry."  
A few nights before Jett had been hanging out in the _Time Bandit_ bus with Mike and he began questioning her about why she had been acting so strangely. Jett denied that anything was wrong but Mike saw right through her the same way that Nina had. In the end she realized that she could trust him. When she told Mike about Edgar Initially he was surprised but then said that he should've known due to the fact when one of them disappeared generally the other soon followed. Jett now understood why Edgar had talked about their relationship to Jake. It felt good to have someone to confide in. Although Nina told her repeatedly that she could talk to her Jett figured it would be selfish to burden her with her feelings; Edgar was her uncle after all. Mike turned out to be a good listener and she spent nearly all of her time with him when she wasn't with Nina. When she was with him it wasn't a struggle to keep a smile on her face. "Wanna dance?" Jett asked.  
"With you?" Mike replied, "absolutely."  
Jett poked her tongue between her teeth and smiled. She turned around and pressed her body against his. His hands didn't roam and she was grateful. Since confiding her feelings in Mike she noticed his intentions seemed to be much more platonic. Jett ran her hands through her hair and moved her body in time with the music. She closed her eyes and let the vibrations from the blasting stereo course through her. "Heads up!" Mike called over the music.

Jett opened her eyes and saw Edgar weaving his way towards them. Jett turned around and looked up and Mike. "Relax!" He said before Jett had a chance to say anything. Mike looked over her head at Edgar, "What's up Ed?"  
"Not much man. Jett can I talk to you for a second?"  
Jett turned around and shrugged, "ok."  
As they wove their way through the crowd Jett caught site of Nina who was looking at her with a worried expression on her face. Jett tried to tell her via facial expression that everything was fine but sensed that it didn't work. Edgar stopped walking once they reached a corner of the bar that was empty except for a young couple that was way to _busy _to notice their arrival. "What do you want?" Jett asked angrily  
"I just want to talk to you."  
"Where's your wife?" Jett spat.  
"Jett please."  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I miss you Jett."  
"I don't care."  
"You can't tell me you don't miss me too."  
"Don't do this to me Edgar you made your choice."  
Edgar stepped closer to her and Jett immediately took step back. It was the closest he had been to her in nearly two weeks and unsurprisingly he still had the power to make her heart race.  
"I love you Svetlana."  
"I don't want to hear it." Jett said firmly, "I'm tired of you and your bullshit."  
"What's going on with you and Mike?" Edgar asked, completely and blatantly changing the subject.  
"None of your business." Jett replied, enjoying the unsettled look on Edgar's face.  
"He's not right for you."  
Jett walked away without giving Edgar a response. She made her way towards Nina to assure her everything was ok. Jett grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her away from Crosby once she reached her. "What happened?" Nina asked.  
"Nothing he was just asking about Mike." Jett replied into Nina's ear.  
"Jett this is weird!"  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
Nina shrugged, "Are you ok? Do you want me to go back to the bus with you?"  
"No it's ok have fun with Crosby! I'm going to hang out with Mikey."  
Jett walked away and quickly found Mike.  
"You ok?" He asked as soon as she reached him. "Yeah." Jett replied.  
"Liar." He grabbed her hand, "come on let's go to the bus."

Mike pulled her through the bar and to the far side of the parking lot where the buses were parked. Mike held open the door to the _Time Bandit_ bus for Jett and followed her inside.  
"Want to chill on the roof?" He asked.  
Jett smiled and nodded. Mike tore the blanket off of his bunk and shoved it into Jett's arms. He pulled down a small ladder that led the sun roof and Jett laughed.  
"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
"I've been on all the other buses and I just noticed this is the only one with a sun roof."  
Mike smirked. "Well the Hillstrands like a little luxury you should see the boat Sauna."  
Mike took the blanket from Jett and helped her up the ladder. Jett climbed up on the roof and stayed as far away from the edge as possible. A few seconds later Mike appeared and spread out the blanket. He laid down and patted the spot next to him. Jett laid down and rested her head on Mike's outstretched arm. "Dr. Fourtner at your service." Mike said as she shifted into a more comfortable position, "Talk to me."  
"It's nothing different than what I've already told you." Jett replied, "I just miss him."  
"What did he talk to you about?"  
"He told me that he loved me and he asked what was going on with you?"  
"What did you tell him?"  
"That it was none of his business."  
"Good."  
"Its not good I just wanted to make him jealous."  
"Jett I don't expect you to get over him in a day. I understand that you love him but you can't keep thinking about what could have been. You two had something and now its over. It's hard but you've got to understand love doesn't always last forever."  
"I know Mikey but he told me so many times everything was going to work out that I believed it."  
"Its still going to work out just not in the way you thought I guess."  
"Mike Fourtner relationship expert. Who would have thought?"  
Mike laughed and gave her a tight hug, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"Edgar can we talk?" Louise whispered into his ear. "Fine." He replied. He got out of his chair and waited for Louise. Edgar walked towards the front entrance of the bar, Louise following close behind him. Once they were outside Edgar lit a cigarette and waited for whatever it was that Louise wanted to say. "Edgar I feel like you're not even trying."  
"Trying what?" He replied.  
"I'm talking about us Edgar! I'm trying so hard to be affectionate towards you and you're not even making an effort."  
"Louise!" Edgar snapped, "We literally just got back together! I'm not going to be all over you!"  
"Why not! We spent 22 years together it shouldn't be that hard! Unless there is someone else! Is there?"  
"You asked me for a divorce! You flushed those 22 years down the drain. Just be happy I'm willing to give this a chance and no there isn't anybody else!"  
_'There isn't anybody else.' _Saying it allowed gave him the chills and realizing it wasn't a lie anymore was even worse.  
"I'm sorry Edgar! Obviously I made a mistake! But I'm trying! I just want you to try too!" Tears pooled in Louise's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Edgar began feeling guilty it was the first time he had seen remnants of the woman he married in years. Edgar wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Louise. From now on I'll try I promise." Louise nodded and buried her face into his chest. At that moment Edgar promised himself he'd make a real effort with Louise and stop obsessing over Jett. Edgar held Louise tightly and was unable to see the sly smile that had spread across her face.

The next day they arrived in Upland California. After dropping their stuff off at the hotel they headed to the city's _Lemon festival_. Nina walked hand in hand with Crosby and Jett and Mike walked closely behind. Mike had his arm slung over her shoulders and was absentmindedly playing a game on his phone with his free hand. Jett could see Edgar walking hand in hand with Louise a short distance away out of the corner of her eye and tried to stop it from bothering her. After talking with Mike the night before it had finally hit her that it was time to give him up, but seeing him holding Louise's hand in front of everyone like she had dreamed they could one day do was a hard pill to swallow. Jett didn't get a chance to dwell on it however due to the fact that Nina and Mike dragged her on every ride possible. Twice.

Around 7:00 that evening Jett went to the restroom and when she exited found that she couldn't find Nina or the boys. She walked around by herself hoping she would bump into someone she knew. She watched small children sprint back and forth around concession stands and game booths, she listened to people scream as they whipped through the air on rides, and shouts of laughter hit her from every direction. Jett had been walking around for about ten minutes when she saw Edgar standing by himself in front of burger stand. Jett's gut told her not walk over to him but it was as if her feet had a mind of their own. "Hey." She said awkwardly as she nudged his arm with hers.  
"Hey Jett." He replied as he dropped his empty hamburger wrapper into the trash.  
"So..." Jett began quietly, " I saw you holding hands with Louise. It's for real then?"  
Edgar nodded, "I'm trying to make an effort. I saw Fourtner with his arm around you."  
"We're just friends." Jett admitted.  
"Really."  
"Yeah. Look Edgar when I said you were dead to me..."  
"Yeah I know." Edgar said cutting her off, "You didn't mean it. "  
Jett gave him a half hearted smile, "Edgar I love you and I hope everything works out with you and Louise."  
"I hope whoever you end up with knows how perfect you are. I'm sorry I couldn't be the guy for you."  
Jett felt herself tearing up and looked away from Edgar, "Well I have to go find Nina. I'll see you later." Jett walked away, she needed to get away from him as soon as possible before she turned around and begged him to take her back. As she walked she began to really accept that it was over for the first time.

Edgar dug his hands into his pockets and watched her walk away. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. Part of him wanted to call her back and say _'fuck it Jett! Let's be together.'_ Instead he stood rooted to the spot and thought about his promise to Louise.

When they got back to the hotel that night Jett sat outside on a bench with Mike and smoked a cigarette. Jett told Mike about her conversation with Edgar and waited for him to respond. "So... do you think you'll be able to move on now?" Mike asked.  
Jett exhaled her smoke and shrugged, "Hopefully. I'm just going to go with the flow and see what happens."  
"Good plan."  
Jett smiled and ashed her cigarette. Jett looked up as the door to the hotel opened and rolled her eyes. "Wonder what she wants?" Mike whispered as Louise walked over to them. "Hey Jett can I talk to you?" Louise asked. "Alone." She added when neither Mike or Jett moved.  
Mike stood up and stretched, "I'll be up in my room." Jett waved goodbye and then turned her attention to Louise. Louise looked over her shoulder and waited for Mike to disappear before saying anything else. Louise faced Jett and crossed her arms, "Stay the fuck away from my husband slut." She said angrily.  
Jett immediately stood up and stood directly in front of Louise. "Excuse me?"  
"Don't think I don't know about you two!" Louise spat, "You two are probably the most conspicuous people on the fucking planet!"  
"So why haven't you told anyone then!" Jett yelled.  
"What was the point? It wouldn't have accomplished anything."  
"So why did you ask Edgar to take you back? Was it because you want to be with him or because you don't want him to be with me!"  
Louise cackled, "I don't know. You tell me."  
Jett found it hard to believe that anybody could be so completely out of their mind.  
"What makes you think I won't tell Edgar about this conversation?"  
"You'll just look like you're trying to get him back. No one would believe you."  
Svetlana Ivanova was not generally a violent person but there were just some people that deserved to be hit once or twice. Louise Hansen was one of those people. Jett reached back and hit Louise as hard as she could on the side of her face making her stagger. "Are you crazy?" Louise asked as she held tightly onto her cheek. Jett shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.  
"I hope you know I'm going to tell everyone you hit me you crazy bitch!" Louise said angrily.  
"Go ahead." Jett said as she stood nose to nose with Louise, "_'No one would believe you'."_

**PLEASE REVIEW**_!  
_**i'll love you more than Wild bill loves to yell (incessantly lol)**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

"You did what?" Nina said loudly as shock spread across her face.  
"I punched Louise in the face." Jett repeated.  
"Why?"  
Because! She basically told me the only reason she got back with Edgar is because she didn't want him to be with me!"  
"Are you serious!"  
"Yeah and now I don't know what to do."  
Nina raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know how to tell Edgar."  
"Jett you can't tell anyone!"  
"Don't you think this is something he deserves to know?"  
"You two are lucky you got off Scott free! If you tell him Eggy is going to freak out! Just let him be happy with his kids."  
"Nina! He's you're uncle! How could you not want him to know?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore Jett. All he cares about it having his kids back. Just don't say anything ok?"  
"Fine." Jett mumbled reluctantly. The thought of hiding something so important from Edgar made her stomach turn. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to tell him just because it was the right thing to do or because part of her wanted Edgar to tell her he wanted her back. Jett was already figuring out that no matter how much she tried to convince herself she had to move on and that she wouldn't be stuck on Edgar forever it didn't take very much to get her hopes up about getting him back. Jett and Nina both jumped as someone knocked loudly on the door. Jett looked at the clock on the night stand and shrugged her shoulders. "It's only 6:00AM. It's too early for Crosby to be awake." Jett said quietly.  
"Mike?" Nina suggested.  
Jett snorted, "he won't be waking up any time soon."  
Nina laughed as she crawled off the bed and walked to the door. "It's probably the police coming to arrest you for assault."  
"Ha-Ha."  
Nina pulled open the door and both girls were surprised to see Edgar standing there. He walked past Nina and into the room without invitation. Edgar closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. Jett scooted across the bed so she wasn't so close to him and tried to keep her racing thoughts at bay. It was already clear to her why Edgar was there but she wasn't ready to talk about it. "What do you want Eggy?" Nina asked, her eyes traveling back and forth between Jett and Edgar. Edgar turned around to face Jett. "So what's this I hear about you punching Louise?"  
Jett and Nina exchanged nervous glances.  
"You believed her?" They said angrily in unison.  
A small smile spread across Edgar's face and he rolled his eyes, "No I didn't believe her actually... until I woke up just now and saw she had a fist shaped bruise on the side of her face."  
"Holy shit!" Nina exclaimed, "Jett how hard did you hit her?"  
"I don't remember." Jett mumbled.  
"Anyway." Edgar continued, "Why did you hit her? I know you don't like her Jett but what could she have done to deserve that?"  
Jett opened her mouth to respond but her mind was wiped blank when she caught sight of the warning look on Nina's face. "I... she... I don't know Edgar I'm sorry."  
Edgar rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Nina. "Can you leave us alone for a second?"  
"Sure." Nina replied giving her a look that clearly said _you better not tell him anything_

Once Nina exited the room Edgar grabbed Jett's hand and held it loosely in his. His touch sent chills all the way up Jett's arm and butterflies danced in her stomach. "Jett tell my why you hit her." Edgar said as he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. If Jett couldn't tell Edgar the whole truth she decided to at least tell him part of it.  
"I had all this pent up frustration towards her and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I fucking hate the fact that she put you through hell for months and threatened to take your kids away! I'd like to believe I was a good girlfriend and it just sucks that she got you in the end anyway." Edgar opened his mouth to respond but Jett continued before he got the chance, "I'm not mad at you anymore for going back to her because I would never ask you to choose me over your kids but seeing her grab your hand and kiss you drives me fucking crazy Edgar. I can honestly say that I hate her. It may be a thoughtless selfish thing to say but I really do."  
Edgar squeezed her hand and Jett felt her chest tighten with emotion. "Jett I swear on my life that if I didn't have my kids to think about I would turn my back on Louise for you in a second. I'm in love with you and right now it doesn't feel like those feelings will ever go away, but its best I pretend those feelings aren't there and that's exactly what I intend to do."  
Jett sat up on her knees and placed her hands on Edgar's shoulders. She lent down and kissed Edgar. The kiss was hungry and powerful and Jett was breathing heavily when she pulled away.  
"What do you feel when you kiss me?" Jett asked.  
"I can't describe it." Edgar said slowly, "It's like everything but me and you disappears."  
"And what about when Louise kisses you?"  
"Nothing." Edgar admitted.  
"That's what hurts the most."

Edgar grabbed Jett's hands and placed them in her lap. "I have to go Louise will be waking up soon." Jett nodded and watched him walk across the room, the feel of what she knew was their last kiss lingered on her lips. Edgar placed his hand on the door knob but paused before exiting. "I hope years from now you don't look back on us as a mistake. I can promise you right now that I won't." Edgar pulled open the door and left without another word.

A few minutes later Nina returned holding two water bottles and tossed one in to Jett's lap. "How did it go?" Nina asked.  
Jett shrugged, "It was ok. Hard to be close to him but ok."  
"I kissed him." Jett added when Nina didn't respond.  
"Why?" Nina asked.  
"I guess I just needed to one last time. I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing I keep telling you I'm not mad at you. I won't say that I approve of what you and my uncle did but I'm sorry your hurting."  
Jett shrugged, "Don't worry I'm ok... or at least I will be. Let's go wake up Crosby and Mike."  
Nina eyed her suspiciously and Jett knew she didn't believe her. Jett couldn't blame her, she didn't really believe herself anymore either.

Edgar slipped back into his room and found Louise sitting up in bed. The bruise on her face was worse than he thought and he tried his best not to look at it. He didn't know much about make up but he hoped that it worked well enough to cover it up. "Where were you?" Louise asked before the door even closed. "Out." He responded simply.  
"With?"  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "I was by myself. What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." Louise replied firmly before lying back down and pulling the blankets over her head. Edgar stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He splashed his face with cold water and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. For a moment his face was clouded by the water that had dripped into his eyes but when his vision cleared he saw a tired man. A man both physically and emotionally drained. He dried himself off with a towel and then stepped out of the bathroom. _'That's what hurts the most.'_ Jett's voice echoed in his mind and he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the haunting look in her storm colored eyes as she lent in to kiss him for the last time. Edgar sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over and Louise who was still buried underneath the blankets. He sighed and laid back on the bed. The whole _'making an effort'_ thing was going to be harder than he thought and he had thought it was going to be pretty damn hard in the first place.

Later in the day everyone packed up their belongings and climbed into the buses. (Mike and Crosby joined Jett and Nina on the Northwestern bus.) Jett and Mike sat on one of the couches with Nina and Crosby, and chatted about nothing in particular. Louise was sitting at the table with Edgar giving Jett the dirtiest look possible. Mike was doing a very poor job at hiding his amusement at the situation and kept bursting out laughing.  
"Mike shut up." Jett whispered, unable to suppress a grin herself.  
"I'm sorry." He replied as he wiped tears of laughter away, "but the whole side of her face is purple. You can see it right through her cake face make up! If I would have known there was going to be a chick fight I would have stayed outside last night."  
Jett rolled her eyes and pinched Mike's arm, "knock it off Fourtner."  
"It is pretty bad." Crosby cut in. By then Crosby had been hanging out with them so much that he had figured out about Jett and Edgar on his own. Jett wasn't worried about him saying anything due to the fact it would risk his relationship with Nina.  
Jett shrugged, "Nobody has said anything to me so I don't think she told anybody but Edgar."  
Mike snorted with laughter and took a deep shakey breath, "it's probably because you told her nobody would believe her and then when she told Edgar he didn't until he saw the eggplant on the side of her face."  
"What do you think she's been telling people the bruise is from?"  
"Fell down the stairs? Walked into a door? Tripped over a pair of shoes?" Crosby offered.  
Nina smiled and nudged Crosby with her elbow, "Everyones probably to embarrassed for her to ask."  
Jett rested her head against Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes, "Fine by me."

It was almost 2:00AM when they arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada. Jett and Nina were the only ones who weren't all that excited. It was one thing for Sig to get them into small bars where he could keep an eye on them but they knew there was no chance in hell they were getting into the extravagant Las Vegas clubs. "Did you know Las Vegas hotel windows don't open?" Nina asked as they lugged their bags up the stairs to the hotel.  
Jett snorted, "You know Nina not everything in _The Hangover _is true."  
"Blasphemy." Nina mumbled under her breath.  
Jett laughed and handed Mike who's hand had been outstretched for quite some time her bag.  
"Thank you." She said as she linked her arm in his.  
"Yeah yeah." Mike said playfully as he walked around and slung his free arm over her shoulders. Jett quickly glanced over her shoulder and in the few seconds she looked behind her she saw Edgar walking hand in hand with Louise who somehow managed to look smug with a bruised cheek. Jett noticed that Edgar looked rather strained but pushed the thought out of her mind. "So what are you two underage ladies going to do while us grown ups are at the club?" Mike teased.  
"Arcade!" Jett and Nina said excitedly in unison.

An hour or so later the guys headed to the club and Jett and Nina headed to the arcade. Nina blushed furiously the whole way; Crosby had made quite a show out of kissing her goodbye; Mike and Jett along with two strangers cheered loudly. As they entered the arcade Jett and Nina realized they seemed to be the only people over the age of thirteen. Jett raised her eyebrows, "Should we bail?"  
"No!" Nina said excitedly, "Let's _play dance dance revolution_." The girls hopped on the DDR machine and put the pre-teens to shame. A small cluster of girls had gathered around them in awe and Jett and Nina couldn't stop laughing. When the were both exhausted from the combination of laughter and jumping around they climbed off of the machine and Jett walked directly into a small girl. "Oh I'm sorry." Jett said.  
"It's ok!" The girl replied, "you guys are really cool!"  
Jett snorted, "You'd be surprised."  
The girl shrugged. "Cool necklace." She said before walking away. Jett automatically reached up towards her neck and grabbed her necklace. "Shit." She mumbled. Jett had still been wearing the necklace Edgar had giving her without realizing it. "What's wrong?" Nina asked.  
Jett took off the necklace and held it up for Nina.  
"Edgar gave this to me." Nina's eyes widened and she took the necklace from Jett to examine it.  
"I was wondering where you got this." Nina said, "It's really pretty."  
"I can't believe I've been wearing it this whole time!"  
Nina shrugged, "What are you going to do with it?"  
"Give it back?" Jett offered.  
"That's probably best."  
Jett sighed and took the necklace back from Nina. She carefully placed it in her sweater pocket and followed her out of the arcade.

The next morning when everyone went to breakfast nearly everyone was suffering from a massive hangover with the exception of Edgar who didn't drink and Jett and Nina who weren't allowed to. Hardly anybody ordered anything to eat and there was a strained atmosphere around the table. Edgar rested his hands on the table and spent the majority of the meal looking at them, Jett fiddled with the necklace that was now in the pocket of a different sweater, Louise glared at Jett from across the table, Sig was leaning over massaging his temples, and the Colburns were sitting at the end of the table arguing about something. Mike was the only one who seemed to be in a really good mood and continued to burst out laughing every time he looked at Louise. Jett nudged him and shook her head signaling him to stop. June rubbed Sig's back and looked around the table. "What's up with everyone?" She asked. The only response was low murmuring that swept across the table. Nina lifed her head off of Crosby's shoulder and leaned over towards Jett. "When are you going to give him the necklace?" Nina whispered.  
"Give me some time!" Jett snapped back.  
"Sorry." Jett added when she saw the hurt look on Nina's face.  
"Putting it off won't make it any easier."

Later in the evening Sig, Keith, Johnathon, and Andy went to make an appearance at a hotel and everyone else was left to their own devices. Jett, Nina, June, and unfortunately Louise went shopping. Louise and June sat on small chairs outside of the dressing rooms while Jett and Nina tried on clothes. Jett came out of the dressing room in a tight high waisted cheetah print skirt and a tucked in loose black tank top. "What do you think?" Jett asked June as she spun around.  
"I think you look adorable." June replied sweetly.  
"I think it's a little suggestive." Louise cut in._  
'Nobody asked for your opinion bitch!' _Is what Jett was itching to say but instead she plastered a wide smile on her face, "And what exactly do you think it suggests?"  
"It looks a little slutty. It's the type of thing a homewrecking whore would wear."  
June laughed, "That was a little specific."  
Jett smiled and pointed at a dress across the room, "You should try that on Louise. It would look great on you. It looks like something a fucked up excuse for a wife would wear."  
Louise's mouth fell open and her face turned a furious shade of red. Luckily Nina had just exited the dressing room in a pale yellow sundress so June was too distracted by her daughter to hear a word of what she had said. Louise stood up and walked over to Jett. She had a bright smile on her face and nobody who looked at her would have suspected anything was wrong. "Watch your back tramp." Louise said brightly.  
Jett smiled as if Louise had just told her an amusing story. "How about I give you a bruise on your other cheek to match that one?" Jett suggested while gesturing towards Louise's face.  
"You should consider going into the call girl business if you're going to be a slut you might as well get paid for it."  
"Gee thanks. You should be a lawyer being a lying manipulative bitch is definitely your calling." Jett fired back.  
"Jett!" Nina warned as she appeared next to them.  
"What's going on?" June asked.  
"Nothing." Everyone replied in unison.  
"Louise and I were discussing career choices." Jett said sweetly. June looked back and forth at them for a moment and then nodded, accepting her answer.

Jett called Louise every foul name she could think of as she and Nina walked to their room. "Wow." Nina said as she checked her phone for texts from Crosby, "I never knew she was this big of a bitch. I mean I knew that she and Eggy fought a lot but I always thought... Well I mean all couples fight right?"  
"She's out of her mind Nina! It's killing me not to tell Edgar the truth about her!"  
"No way!" Nina said firmly, "we talked about this."  
"Yeah I know. My lips are sealed." Jett said sadly.

Over the next few days of the tour Jett and Edgar were civil but both preferred to keep their distance. Jett and Louise shot nasty insults at each other whenever they got a chance much to Mike's amusement. Crosby finally worked up the courage to ask Nina to be his girlfriend and Nina couldn't be happier; and Jett couldn't have been happier for her. It was the last full day of the tour; they had arrived back in Oregon and Jett was sitting inside of the Time Bandit bus with Mike and the Hillstrands. Jett twirled her necklace in her fingers and sighed. "I don't want to give it back." She said quietly.  
"Fine keep it." Mike said sarcastically, "And dwell on him forever."  
Jett rolled her eyes and punched Mike playfully on the arm. "Fine. I'll go give it to him." She mumbled. Mike gave her a hug for encouragement and then Jett hopped off of the bus. She walked past the Wizard bus and over to the Northwestern bus; She climbed inside and saw Edgar sitting at the table by himself. Louise was napping in the bunk, June and Sig were in front, and everyone else in the vicinity knew about Jett and Edgar. Jett slid in across from him and smiled. "Hi." She said softly.  
"Hey." He replied.  
"I can't believe we're going back home tomorrow."  
Jett's attempt at small talk was awkward and she felt color creep up her cheeks when Edgar laughed.  
"Yeah. Its going to be weird... going home."  
Jett frowned. For him home didn't just mean Washington it meant going home with Louise.  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Jett."  
Jett placed the necklace on the table and slid it towards him. Edgar shook his head, "Jett I don't want this back. I got it for you."  
"I don't want to hang on to it anymore I don't need anything to give me false hope."  
Edgar opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. "I... Um..." He began finally. "I understand. Listen Jett if you ever need anything and I mean _anything_ at all you better call me. If some guy gives you shit I'll come kick his ass in a second. Got it? I'll be here for you no matter what."  
Jett smiled, "Thanks Edgar."

Edgar shrugged and waved away her thank you. He placed the necklace in his pocket and held it tightly.  
"Well I'm... I'm going to go back to the TB bus." Jett said quietly. Her voice cracked and her eyes welled up as she spoke; she was embarrassed that she hadn't been able to keep it together.  
"Please don't cry." Edgar whispered, "You're still the one with my heart."  
Jett shook her head and stood up. She couldn't stand being around him for once more second. It wasn't entirely inconceivable for her to break down and beg him to leave Louise. Jett turned and quickly strode to the door and hopped out.

Edgar watched her leave and without realizing it he was squeezing the necklace in his pocket so hard it was digging into his hand. It was finally really hitting him that there would be no late night phone calls and no secret trips in the middle of the night to see each other. He was scared to really experience what it was like without her. Despite the fact they were broken up he had still gotten to see her everyday and know how she was doing. Now he would be completely in the dark except for the occasional scrap of news from Sig or Nina. How could he possibly make love to Louise for the rest of his life after being with Jett? How could he tell her he loved her with the image of the girl of his dreams floating in the back of his mind. Edgar ran his hands through his hair and rested his head in his palms. Edgar sat up and pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He looked down at it and twirled it in his fingers. "damnit." he said aloud. How the hell did you describe heartbreak, even to yourself?

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
only two chapters left! whats going to happen? :O**


	16. Chapter 16

_...And all i taught her was everything  
I know she gave me all that she wore  
and now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
of what was everything  
the pictures have all been washed in black  
tattooed everything  
__**Black- Pearl Jam**_

The _Deadliest Catch_ West coast promotional tour ended and six months flew by. Jett and Edgar hadn't spoken a single word to each other nor did they catch a glimpse of one another. Edgar kept several of the promises he mad to Jett; Sig and the rest of the Northwestern crew went fishing without him (much to Sig's displeasure) and he attended AA twice a week. Initially Edgar's kids had been overjoyed to find out that he was returning home. Erik even broke down and shed tears of joy. However as the months went by the novelty wore off as Edgar and Louise's renewed relationship began to deteriorate. Edgar felt as if everything he did was wrong; the laundry, the lawn maintenance, odd jobs around the house were always done incorrectly according to Louise. Most of the time Edgar kept his mouth shut and allowed Louise to yell, but his patience with her began to wear thin. Louise claimed that she had feelings for him but she was doing a horrible job of showing it. Everyday he thought about who and what he had given up to take Louise back. It made him feel like a damn fool; but he had made a promise to Louise and he was determined to make an effort even if she had given up. He took her wherever she wanted, bought her whatever she _needed_, spent as much time with her as possible, and even though he didn't particularly want to Edgar still made love to her whenever she was _in the mood_. Even though emotionally his relationship with Louise was falling apart for the second time being with her did have substantial benefits. He dropped off and picked up his kids from school everyday; and spent the weekends playing video games with Erik, dressing up with Stefanie, and engaging in absolute mayhem with Logan. When Edgar wasn't trying to keep from murdering Louise or hanging out with his kids his thoughts drifted to the same place every time. Like a residual haunting the late nights and early mornings he spent with Svetlana Ivanova consumed his thoughts. He also had a million questions about her; was she ok? Was she seeing anyone? Did she go on any dates? Etc. When Nina came over and visited Edgar bombarded her with questions but the only thing she would tell him was that Jett still lived with her. Nine refused to tell him anything else because they _'both needed to move on.' _After each visit from his niece he wondered if when she returned home Jett would ask about him. _'It's been six months.'_ Edgar constantly reminded himself. They had been broken up longer than they had been together but Edgar just couldn't forget about her.

Jett climbed into her car and peeled out of the Hansens' driveway. The Time Bandit was one of the first boats to finish fishing for King crab and Jett was on her way to visit Mike across town. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music and sang along as it blasted through her car. Jett honked her horn several times as she pulled into Mike's driveway and then hopped out of the car. She was halfway to the door when it swung open to reveal Mike with a wide grin on his face, in sweat pants and nothing else. Jett ran the rest of the way and jumped into his arms. "I missed you." She squealed excitedly.  
"I missed you too." He replied. Mike sat her down and stooped down to kiss her.  
"Show me how much." Jett whispered. Mike didn't need to be told twice. He threw her over his shoulder and retreated into the house. Instead of making the longer trip to his bedroom he carried her to the living room where he unceremoniously dropped her onto the couch. Jett grabbed him by his draw string and pulled him close to her. "How was fishing?" Jett asked as she loosened his sweat pants.  
"I don't want to talk about fishing." He replied as he pushed Jett's hands away and dropped his pants. Jett laughed and quickly freed herself from the clothes that bound her. Mike hovered over her and pushed her down on the couch. He caught her lips in his and moaned as Jett reached between her legs and began to stroke his rapidly growing erection. Mike pulled out of the kiss and Jett smiled as he began breathing heavily.  
"Is this too much?" She teased.  
"Fuck you." He replied huskily.  
Jett laughed, but her laughter quickly turned into moaning as Mike thrust two fingers inside of her.  
"Too much?" He mocked. Jett arched her back and raised her arms over head as he began to slowly move his fingers. "Stop being a tease Fourtner." Jett moaned.  
Mike smirked and removed his fingers; he placed himself at her entrance and immediately began to thrust. Jett dragged her nails across his chest, not worrying about the fact she left long red marks in her wake. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust her hips upwards to match his speed. "Tired?" Jett asked as Mike's breathing became shallow, "Aren't you fisherman supposed to be in good shape?"  
Mike smirked once more and began to thrust harder and faster. Jett cried out in ecstasy and held her legs around him as tightly as possible. Jett closed her eyes and bit down on Mike's shoulder as her Orgasm consumed her. "Christ." Mike breathed out as Jett's inner muscles tightened around him. It was only a few more seconds before he collapsed on top of her. They laid there, both breathing heavily in a tangled mass of limps. "Mike?" Jett said after a few minutes.  
"What?" He replied as he lifted his head to look at her.  
"Get the hell off of me."  
Mike smiled and climbed off of her. After pulling his boxers and sweats back on he sat down next to her. Jett slid her shorts and t-shirt back on. She flipped out her hair that had gotten caught in her shirt. "So how was fishing?" Jett asked once more.  
Mike smiled, "Pretty good. Oh I met a chick at a bar up in St. Paul."  
"Was she pretty?"  
"Drunk me thought she was bangin but Sober me didn't agree the next morning."  
Jett rolled her eyes and straightened out her t-shirt, "typical."  
One month after returning to Washington from the tour Mike asked Jett out on a date. She was surprised since she had been convinced Mike had learned to think of her only as a friend. After constant badgering from Nina Jett finally agreed to go. Jett had a great time and Mike ended up taking her out several more times. One night out of the blue Mike told her they should stop dating. Mike never gave Jett a satisfactory answer as to why he felt that way but nonetheless Jett agreed. However after another month due to both of their increasing loneliness their relationship turned into something affectionately called _friends with benefits. _  
"So..." Mike began slowly, "When the Cornelia, the Northwestern, and the Wizard all get done fishing next week sometime We're going to have a get together at Andy's house..."  
"That sounds fun." Jett replied.  
"I want you to go with me."  
"Sure."  
"Well there's one thing I should maybe mention."  
Jett eyed him suspiciously,"What?"  
"Edgar's invited."  
"I can't go." Jett said instantly.  
"Aww Jett cmon? Why not?"  
Jett shook her head, "No I don't want to see him!"  
"Jett you know Nina is going to make you go with her and Crosby anyway."  
"No way. I don't want to have to see him with Louise!"  
"Jett don't worry I'll be there for you and if it gets too weird then we can leave ok? I know you want to see all the guys!"  
"Fine." Jett agreed reluctantly.  
"If you don't mind me asking... How are Edgar and Louise?"  
Jett shrugged, "I don't know Nina won't tell me anything." It was perfectly true, every time Jett asked about Edgar Nina told her _'not to worry about it'_ or changed the subject. It absolutely drove Jett nuts. It wasn't as if she was going to drive down to his house, cause a scene, and then call Louise out on her bullshit. Admittedly she had fantasized about doing just that many times; but all she wanted was to make sure he was ok and that he was happy but Nina wouldn't even let her have that.

Edgar was sitting in a fold out chair in his backyard supervising his two youngest children splashing each other on the steps of the pool. He took a sip of his redbull and slumped lower in his seat. The sounds of explosions from Erik's video game floated down to him from upstairs. Over the last few days Erik had been isolating himself and Edgar knew something was wrong; it was the exact same thing he did when he was upset. Just when Edgar began pondering whether or not he should go check on his son or not he heard Louise say his name from inside the house. He listened closely and quickly realized she was on the phone. _'Probably with her mom.'_ He thought to himself as annoyance swept through him. Edgar couldn't hear all of what she was saying but he did make out key words like, _'lazy, asshole, and thick skulled.'_ Edgar crushed the now empty red bull can in his hand forced himself to remain seated. After a few more minutes of listening to Louise call him every foul name imaginable he called his kids out of the pool and quickly helped them dry off. He held open the sliding glass door for them and then sent them upstairs. "Why don't you get off the phone Louise." Edgar said once he heard Stefanie's bedroom door open and then close. Louise placed her hand over the mouthpiece and turned to look at him.  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Not now!"  
"I'm about two seconds away from leaving your ass." Edgar mumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the kitchen.  
"What was that?" Louise called angrily after him.  
"Nothing!" Edgar yelled as he stomped up the stairs. On his way to his bedroom he passed his son's room and paused. Explosions in the room were still audible and he was unsurprised when Erik didn't hear him knock. After waiting a few moments Edgar pushed open the door and stepped inside. Erik spared him a glance and then looked back at his tv screen. Edgar sat down on the bed next to his son and picked up the remote; he turned down the volume so that the game was barely audible. "What's going on?" Edgar asked. Erik shrugged and continued to focus on his game. "Tell me what's wrong." Edgar said firmly.  
"Nothing." Erik snapped.  
"You're lying Erik. I know you better than I know myself."  
"I'm tired of listening to you and mom fight." Erik admitted, "it's just like before."  
"I'm sorry Erik we're trying." _'I'm trying anyway.' _Edgar thought to himself.  
"You should have just gotten divorced." Erik said angrily. Edgar was taken aback and he wasn't sure even how to begin responding. Edgar had gotten back together with Louise for his kids and here Erik was telling him they should have gotten divorced. Could Edgar ever make one correct decision?  
"Don't you like having me around bud?" Edgar asked.  
"Yes... but I hate the yelling! Why don't you just get a house across the street or something?"  
Edgar chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "directly across the street huh?"  
"Yeah and I could come over everyday after school and I'd sleep over on weekends."  
Edgar smiled but didn't respond right away. Undeniably he would have loved to get away from Louise, but across the street was still far too close. He began thinking about the fact he had quit fishing, joined AA, and that Louise didn't earn a single dollar. In didn't seem very lucky she would win full custody in a custody dispute. "Let's not worry about that." Edgar finally replied, "We'll try and tone down the fighting ok?" Erik nodded even though the look on his face told Edgar he wasn't convinced. Edgar gave Erik a hig and turned back up the volume on his tv before exiting his room. Edgar continued walking to his own room and slipped inside. He walked over to the walk in closet he _shared_ with Louise and pulled open his sock drawer in an old mahogany dresser. Edgar pushed aside the dozens of socks and felt around the bottom of the drawer. His fingers brushed against what he was looking for; he grabbed it and pulled it out of the drawer. Edgar looked down at the entwined hearts necklace he had once given Jett and spun it in his fingers. It was all he had left besides fading memories of what they once were. _'Stop it.'_ He told himself. Edgar buried the necklace back underneath his socks and slammed the drawer shut. Edgar wished he could go back in time and spend just one more day with her. He missed her smokey eyes, her accent and how prominent it was when she got really in to telling a story, her laugh and how she would keep smiling about a joke 20 minutes after it was told, and mostly he missed the way she cared. She was always willing to listen to whatever it was he wanted to say even if it was about something like mechanics or engineering. He just missed her in general and how he felt when he was with her.

The next week Jett, Nina, Mandy, and June were piled into the car to meet Sig when he arrived in port. Mandy and Nina had both spent the morning painting welcome home posters for him while Jett helped June pick out a nice outfit. Jett hadn't found out that Edgar wasn't going fishing until Sig returned home from his house in a towering rage. He was so furious that not even June could talk sense into him. Jett however was incredibly proud of Edgar. She knew what Edgar wanted more than anything was time with his kids and fishing just got in the way of that. They waited at the Port for hours before Mandy finally began jumping up and down and pointed out the Northwestern in the distance. It was still half an hour before the boat got close enough to make out who was who standing on deck. Jett spotted Matt and Jake leaning against the rail and Norman who she knew from pictures leaning against the sorting table. There was a tall man with his back turned towards them that Nina explained must have been Nick Mavar. Sig was just visible in the wheelhouse with an anxious look on his face. The three Hansen women bobbed around anxiously as the waited for Sig to hop off the boat. Jett looked around and smiled as the other mens' families did the same thing. When Sig jumped over the railing and onto the dock Nina was the first to leap into her fathers arms. June waited patiently as Mandy hugged him next and then she ran forward and he spun her around. Sig kissed her hard and passionately making both Nina and Mandy gag.

"How was it daddy?" Mandy asked as they climbed into the car. "It was alright. I actually _missed_ Edgar. I needed someone there to kick the rest of the guys' asses!" Nina glanced at Jett at the mention of her uncle and then turned her attention back to her father, "Dad have you talked to Keith at all?"  
"Yeah why?" Sig responded.  
"Do you know when the Wizard is going to be done fishing?"  
"Keith said one or two more days."  
"Thank god." Nina said excitedly, "I can't wait to see Crosby."  
Sig chuckled, "Keith says he's got a picture of you tacked on the while beside his bunk."  
Nina smiled and turned a bright side of red.  
"I told Keith to tell Cros about the picture of him you keep on your nightstand." Sig added deviously.  
"Dad!" Nina said aghast as everyone else in the car burst out into laughter.  
"Mike told me that when everyone's done fishing there is going to be a get together at Andy's house." Jett cut in.  
"Yep." Sig replied.  
"I'm so happy to get to see everyone again!" Nina said excitedly.  
"Since your brother is sure to be there..." June added, "I expect you to be civil with him."  
"Yeah I know June! He's still my brother even if he is a..."  
The rest of his sentence was lost as Sig began to mumble under his breath. Jett was filled with nerves as she thought about seeing Edgar for the first time in six months. She wondered if he still had feelings for her or if six months was enough time for him to forget about her. That night June cooked Sig a three course meal while Jett, Mandy and Nina hung out in the living room to give them their privacy.

It was another two days before Andy called the house and told Sig the get together was going to be the following day. Jett felt sick to her stomach as soon as Sig relayed the message to Jett, Nina, and Crosby who had headed straight to see Nina when the season was over before even going to his own house. Jett excused herself from the kitchen and practically raced to her room. She began tearing her clothes out of her closet and holding them up to herself in the mirror before tossing them onto the bed. Jett desperately wanted to look good when she saw Edgar. After an hour and a half she finally decided on an outfit and threw herself on her bed without bothering to put her colthes away. She felt close to throwing up every time she thought about what she could possibly say to Edgar. Jett prayed it wouldn't be too hard to keep herself from cursing out Louise. Jett heard Nina and Crosby laughing as they walked up the stairs and instinctively knew they were heading to her room. Nina opened the door without knocking and looked around at the garments scattered everywhere. "It looks like a hurricane hit." Nina said with a laugh.  
"Like your room is any better." Jett replied.  
"Touche. So I knew you were up here freaking out so I figured we better come up here and calm you down."  
"I am not freaking out!"  
"Liar." Nina replied immediately.  
"I'm really ok." Jett lied, "You and Mike will be there for support."  
Nine eyed her suspiciously and then smiled, "Ok fine. Crosby and I are going out, I'll see you later ok?"  
Jett smiled and waved goodbye as the pair exited her room.

It was no more than an hour later when Jett's phone began to vibrate. She looked down and saw that it was Mike calling her. "Hello?" She answered immedietly.  
"Hey. I'm close to your house. I'm going to pick you up ok?"  
"Yeah... Ok."  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked and Jett rolled her eyes. He was really beginning to know her too well. "Mike I'm freaking out." She admitted.  
"About seeing Edgar tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
Mike sighed, "I'm around the corner come outside. We'll talk about it ok?"  
Jett nodded even though he couldn't see her and hung up the phone. She pulled on a sweater and quickly headed downstairs and down the driveway. Mike was already parked on the street. Speeding definitely wasn't something he was above. Jett climbed into his Suv and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright talk to me." Mike said as he sped down the street.  
"I'm so fucking nervous Mike! What if he talks to me or worse what if he doesn't? I want to see him so bad but I feel like I'm barely starting to heal and seeing him is going to fuck everything up!"  
"Jett relax everything is going to be ok! Maybe you two can work on being friends now?"  
Jett snorted. "Yeah maybe we can watch the game together!" She said sarcastically, "I'm sure Louise would love that."  
Mike shrugged, "just calm down. When everything goes perfect tomorrow you better give me some kind of reward for being right."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "What kind of reward?"  
"I'm sure I can think of something."

That night Jett was lying on Mike's bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Edgar. Mike was lying on top of her kissing and sucking softly on her neck. Her arms were wrapped loosely around him but she made little to no effort to reciprocate his kisses. Mike shifted so that the lower half of his body was no longer on her and his hand traveled down the valley of her breasts to her lower stomach. He lifted her t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans. Mike slid his hand into her underwear and Jett gasped as he began to finger her. She dug her nails into his back and lifted her hips slightly off of the bed. As he began to move his hand faster thoughts of Edgar began to fade. As she looked at Mike's face the thoughts of Edgar quickly returned. Mike wasn't the man she should be being intimate with. She felt her eyes well up but forced herself not to cry. It had been a long time since she had cried over Edgar Hansen and she was not about to start again. "Mike stop." She said, unable to suppress a moan.  
He immediately stopped and pulled his hand out of her pants. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I..." Jett was unable to answer and she hated the fact she was getting emotional. Mike took one look at her watery eyes and knew the answer. "Edgar?" He asked.  
Jett nodded, "Why does he still have this affect on me after all this time. Why can't I just forget about him?"  
"Because you love him." Mike said simply.  
"But I don't want to love him anymore." Jett mumbled.

Edgar kept glancing at his reflection in the mirror and checking the time on his watch. He and Louise were leaving for Andy's house in an hour (The kids were with Louise's mom) and time seemed to be moving at half speed. That morning he had woken up early and Shaved along with cutting his hair. Generally Edgar didn't care what he looked like but he took a fair amount of time picking out his clothes. He chose a pair of jeans, a black short sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Edgar walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch; hoping to find something on TV to distract him. Edgar couldn't wait to see Jett and find out how she was doing. It was pretty much a guarantee that she would be there. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of her not being there. Edgar would have been beyond disappointed. _'Maybe she won't come because of me.'_ He thought nervously. When it was time to leave Louise appeared downstairs in a black dress and gold sandals. "You shaved." Louise observed as she looked him up and down.  
"Yep." He replied.  
"And cut your hair? Why get dressed up for a bunch of men?"  
"I just felt like a change."  
"I'm sure." Louise said sarcastically. Edgar chose to ignore her comment and held open the front door for her. They climbed into his truck and Edgar drove as fast as Louise would allow without complaining to Andy's house.

When they arrived Edgar strode quickly up the driveway, his heart pounding in his chest. Edgar knocked loudly on the door and was only waiting a few seconds before the door swung open. Andy smiled and shook Edgar's hand before giving Louise a hug. He led them to his spacious living room where Jake A, The Harris boys, The Colbourns, Johnathon, Scotty, Sig, June, Crosby, Nina and Mike were already sitting. It only took one glance around the room to see that Jett wasn't there.  
"Late as always." Sig said as he stood up and gave Edgar a hug.  
"Complaining as always." Edgar replied as he embraced his brother. Edgar sat down in a chair next to Louise and kept a smile on his face even though disappointment engullfed him.  
"Nina where's Jett?" Edgar asked casually, "I thought for sure she'd be here."  
Nina's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she smiled at him nonetheless, "She went to the restroom." _'Thank god.'_ Edgar thought to himself as he relaxed slightly.  
"Its a big house." Keith added, "She probably got lost."  
"She's Tiny." Monty laughed, "Maybe she fell in?"

Edgar began talking to the guys but kept glancing towards the hall every few seconds. Finally after what felt like an eternity Jett appeared wearing a short high waisted cheetah print skirt with a loose black tank top tucked in, a short leather jacket, and a pair of black creepers. Her hair was longer since he had last seen her it now went down to her butt and she wore very little make up. Just how he liked it. Jett was looking at her phone as she entered the room and she didn't even glance his direction. Edgar felt like he had been punched in the stomach as she sat down on Mike's knee. _'So they're together now.' _He thought bitterly. Mike leaned forward and whispered something in Jett's ear. Instantly she turned her head in Edgar's direction and Edgar's heart pounded so hard it felt like it was going into overload as her eyes locked on his. It felt like they were looking at each other for an eternity even though it was only a couple of seconds before Jett looked away.

After that Edgar couldn't focus on what anybody was saying and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jett. Edgar felt a surge of Hatred towards Mike for getting his girl even though he knew she wouldn't stay single forever. Edgar was actually grateful when the guys headed downstairs to hang out in Andy's furnished basement while the women stayed upstairs to talk about... whatever it was that women talked about. Edgar knew that Jett was aware that he was looking at her and it was making her uncomfortable; he was sure she was relieved he was going downstairs as well. After being downstairs for half an hour Mike stood up to get a beer from Andy's bar and Edgar quickly followed him.  
"Hey fourtner." Edgar said as he stood beside him.  
Mike cracked open his beer and took a sip before responding, "How you been?"  
"Just adjusting to life as an ex fisherman."  
Mike nodded, "bet it feels crazy."  
"Yeah... So I saw you with Nina's friend out there. Are you a couple now or what?"  
"No we're not a couple."  
Relief spread through Edgar like wild fire. "Why not?" He asked.  
Mike sighed and turned so that he was completely facing Edgar,"We just kind of hook up. We tried the whole dating thing but I broke it off."  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "Why did you break it off?" It didn't make sense to him why anybody would break up with Jett. _'You broke up with Jett.' _He reminded himself.  
"I dont want to be number two the rest of my life." Edgar had no idea what Mike meant; he was still completely oblivious to the fact Mike knew about his relationship with Jett.  
"What do you mean?" Edgar asked.  
"I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but every time we would go out I could look at her and tell she was comparing me to you."  
Edgar's head was spinning and he had half a mind to run upstairs and throw himself at Jett's feet. Edgar was too shocked and embarrassed with himself to respond.  
"I admit I still have feelings for her." Mike continued, " I'd be crazy not to but I know that even if she were to learn to love me one day it will never be the way she loves you."  
"She... Does she still..."  
"Yeah she still loves you." Mike said before Edgar could finish.

Jett could feel Nina sending her nervous glances and Louise sending her dirty looks but she ignored them both. Mike was wrong everything definitely was not ok. _'Why did I have to come here?'_ Jett thought angrily. Seeing Edgar had been harder than she had anticipated. She hated everything about him. Jett hated his smile and the wrinkles he got around his eyes when he laughed, the way he could make a simple button up shirt look so damn good, the way his eyes constantly looked like he was thinking about something important, and she especially hated that it only took a few minutes for him to make her feel like she _needed _him back.

When the guys came back up to eat Jett sat as far away from Edgar as possible and Mike held her hand under the table. Jett tried not to look down the table at Edgar but whenever you try not to look at something its the only thing you really can look at. Jett didn't think it was possible to feel any more rejected by Edgar but he didn't even attempt to utter a single word to her the whole night. When Jett climbed into Mike's car to head back into his house she was close to tears the entire way. Mike didn't say anything for most of the car ride and Jett knew it was because he was feeling guilty for convincing her to go. When they arrived at his house they climbed into bed and Mike didn't make even the slightest move on her. He held her close and comforted her when she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. How was it possible that it only took Edgar a few house to leave her feeling completely alone and vulnerable again?

The next few days were absolute hell for Edgar. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been around Jett but Louise seemed to be acting much worse than usual. She flew off the handle over the tiniest things and would freak out every time Edgar tried to leave the house. What was worse than Louise acting of her mind was the fact Edgar was now thinking about Jett constantly. He had been too scared to talk to her at Andy's house but that didn't stop him from reliving the night over and over again in his head. She was beautiful... no stunning and he had thought _she took my breath away_ was just a saying until he saw her that night. Edgar firmly believed that he had fallen in love with her all over again that night. Edgar slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. The house was extremely quiet since the kids were all at their afterschool programs and the only sound that could really be heard was Louise in the kitchen watching a cooking dvd. Edgar opened his bedroom door and walked over to the closet and pulled open his sock drawer. He had done it so many times over the last few days that it felt routine. Edgar dug around the drawer but his hand never closed around the silver necklace. Finally growing frustrated Edgar pulled out the drawer and dumped it out on the floor. There was no sparkle of silver anywhere among the pile of socks. Edgar couldn't understand where it had gone and felt himself growing paranoid. As irrational as it was he headed downstairs to ask Louise if she had seen it. He couldn't think of a logical excuse as to why he had been keeping a necklace in his sock drawer but at the moment he didn't care. Edgar walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island where Louise was standing stiring a bowl of cake batter. Edgar stood up straight and felt like he was going to vomit when he glanced down at Louise's neck. She was wearing the necklace. "Where did you get that?" Edgar asked loudly.  
"Get what?" Louise replied.  
"That necklace!"  
"Oh I found it while I was putting away some of your laundry. I hope I didn't ruin the surprise but it was too beautiful to leave sitting there."  
"Take it off." Edgar said with forced calm in his voice.  
"Why?" Louise pouted, "I like it."  
"Louise please... Just take it off."  
"No." Louise said crossing her arms.  
"Take it off!" Edgar screamed.  
"Why!" Louise screamed back as she yanked it off of her neck and threw it at him, "is it because its all you have left of your little slut?"  
"What?" Edgar said blankly as he looked down at the broken necklace in his hand.  
"Oh don't play stupid Edgar! I've known for months! I confronted that little bitch about it and that's why she sucker punched me! I saw her wearing that damn necklace the day I met her!"  
Edgar shook his head. What Louise said couldn't be true. If she had known all along why hadn't she confronted him about it? Then it all clicked into place.  
"You selfish bitch." Edgar said angrily.  
"Excuse me?" Louise yelled.  
"You just couldn't stand the thought of me being happy could you? That's why you asked me back! It wasn't for us! And it damn sure wasn't for the kids!"  
"I was not going to let you run around with some nineteen your old slut!"  
"She isn't a slut!" Edgar said through gritted teeth.  
"She's trash Edgar!"  
"No!" Edgar yelled at the top of his lungs, "I love her!"  
"You don't even know what love is anymore!"  
"Its definitely not this. I want my god damn divorce."

Edgar stormed out of his house and climbed into his truck. He sped to his brother's house not giving a damn about the fact he was well over the speed limit. When he arrived he banged on his brother's door and each second he waited for someone to answer felt like a whole minute. Finally Nina pulled open the door and the smile she had been wearing was replaced with surprise when she registered who it was. "What are you doing here Eggy?" Nina asked.  
"I need to speak to Jett." He replied rapidly.  
"Edgar don't do this to her."  
"Don't do what to her?"  
"Please don't come in here and get her hopes up about something that's never going to happen."  
"I... You don't know what the hell your talking about." Edgar said with frustration as he walked past her and into the house. Nina was hot on his heels when he arrived in the living room. Sig, June, Mandy, and Jett were all sitting in the living room watching tv. Sig stood up when he noticed that Edgar had appeared. "What are you doing here?" Sig asked. Edgar ignored him and turned his focus on Jett.

"Jett I need to tell you something right now and I don't give a damn who hears me."

**uh oh did you think you were about to find out what happens? ;)**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**i'll love you more than the Hansens love doing things the NORWEGIAN way!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Final chapter (: enjoy! and check out the first chapter of my new story called **_**the fear of being found**_** its up now! (its different then what i told you guys about earlier!)  
**  
Jett stood up and faced Edgar. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to brace herself for the tidal wave she was sure Edgar was about to throw at her. She glanced over Edgar's shoulder and saw the pained look on Nina's face. It did nothing to help her nerves. Sig stood beside Jett and looked back and forth between her and his brother. There was no expression on his face besides shear confusion. June and Mandy remained seated but were both looking at Edgar with curiosity. "Jett." Edgar began but stopped when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued, "I made such a huge mistake."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sig cut in.  
Edgar ignored him and plowed on, "I never should have left you. Louise and I are done. I need you back Jett."  
Jett opened her mouth to respond but it was like every word in her vocabulary had been erased. She stood motionless and stared at Edgar. While part of her was so happy to hear those words come out of Edgar's mouth she didn't want to believe it was real the other part wanted to smack him across the face. After all he put her through where did he get off asking her back?  
"Edgar what the fuck are you talking about?" Sig said angrily before Jett could think of anything to say. Edgar rolled his eyes and turned away from Jett to face his brother. "I'm in love with her!" Edgar said loudly, "I had something good and I fucked it up! Now I'll do anything to get her back."  
"Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if your serious..."  
June suddenly stood up and grabbed Sig's hand, "Sigurd let him finish." She said sternly. Sig backed down but Jett had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. Jett finally found her voice and spoke even though it was softly, "It took you six months to realize you wanted me back?"  
"Jett I wanted you back the moment I broke up with you and you know that."  
"After all this you can't just..." Jett stopped mid sentence and shook her head. She looked away from Edgar and after a few moments quickly walked past him and up the stairs.

Edgar heard her door open and close but Sig grabbed his arm before he could go after her. "No!" Sig said angrily, "I want you explain what's going on right now!"  
Edgar took a deep breath to keep from lashing out on his brother, "When I was living here Jett and I started seeing each other and it got serious but we broke up during the tour."  
"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Sig said through clenched teeth.  
"Nobody knows Sig."  
"I know." Nina chimed in.  
"Well yeah nina knows." Edgar mumbled, "Jake, Mike, and Louise know too I guess."  
"And Crosby." Nina added.  
"So basically everyone but me knew?" Sig said angrily, "What's wrong with you?"  
"I didn't mean to fall for her." Edgar replied.  
"There are lines you just don't cross!"  
"Look Sig I can't talk to you about this right now I need to worry about Jett."

Edgar turned and followed Jett's path up the stairs. Instead of knocking he pushed open her bedroom door and found her pacing. "Jett talk to me." He said as she turned her back on him.  
"I can't believe you just did that in front of everyone." Jett replied.  
"You wanted everyone to know right? Now we can finally give us a real chance."  
"No Edgar I won't let you do this to me again! You told me you wouldn't get back with Louise then you cheated on me with her! Then when I forgave you, you told me you would divorce her! After all that you left me for her! I don't want to trust you again!"  
Edgar felt his eyes well up and didn't try and stop the tears from flowing. He had let Jett down so many times and he felt like an asshole.  
"Jett." He said weakly, "I swear on my life its over with Louise. I asked her for the divorce this time."  
Jett shook her head, "I don't want to believe you."  
"I'll do whatever it takes Jett I love you with all my heart."  
"What about your kids? Aren't you worried about Louise taking them?"  
"No. I'm going to take her to court and get joint custody. She has no job, no money, and no place to live if I don't keep paying for it. I quit fishing and I can get a recommendation from AA. I know I'm not going to lose my kids. Right now I'm worried about you."  
Jett stepped closer to him and allowed him to place his hands on the sides of her arms. "Please give me one more chance." He pleaded, "I'll give it 100% this time and I'll tell everyone I know that your my girl and I love you. The moment the divorce is final I'll marry you Svetlana."  
"Don't tell me stuff like that unless you're completely sure about what you want."  
"I'm positive that I won't rest and I wont be happy until your mine again."  
Jett wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head against his chest. "Don't make me look stupid Edgar."  
"I won't." He said as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and looked down at her, "Why didn't you tell me Louise confronted you about us?"  
Jett shrugged, "I just wanted you to be happy."

For the next few minutes Edgar stood in Jett's room and held her tightly. He wasn't ready to go downstairs and explain himself to his brother. "Jett I want you to pack your stuff and move in with me."  
"Move in with you?" Jett replied, "where at?"  
"I still have my apartment. I would go relax there when Louise pissed me off too bad to stay at home."  
Jett smiled, "This feels like its happening so fast."  
"Our whole relationship was fast don't you remember?"  
Jett nodded and pulled away, "Let's go back downstairs. I need to talk to Nina."  
"Yeah and I need to talk to psycho Sig."  
Edgar entwined his fingers with hers and led her out of the room. His heart was racing as they walked down the stairs. Whether Sig approved or not he was still going to be with Jett but his approval would definitely make things a lot easier. When they arrived in the living room everyone was still there and Sig looked completely livid. "I don't know why your so upset." Mandy said, "If Jett marries Eggy then she'll really be family."  
June smiled but shushed her daughter before Sig snapped at her. Jett cleared her throat, "Nina want to go talk outside?" Nina nodded and stood up. Jett released Edgar's hand and followed Nina to the back yard. "Mandy go upstairs." Sig and June said in unison. "I miss everything." Mandy mumbled under her breath as she exited the living room. Sig rounded on Edgar as soon as he was sure Mandy was really gone. "Svetlana is half your age!"  
"I don't care." Edgar replied.  
"She's too young to even know what love is and you're taking advantage of her!"  
"Her age has nothing to with who she is Sig."  
"It has everything to do with it! She's Nina's age! What if Nina was dating someone older than her?"  
"Nina is dating someone older than her! Crosby is 28!"  
"But he's not 38!"  
"Look Sig I don't really care what you think about me being with her. I'm going to be with her whether you like it or not. Either you can accept it because I'm your brother and you love me or I can walk out your door and not come back."  
"Sig." June cut in, "If they're happy together what's the problem? She's an adult she can make her own decisions."  
Sig rubbed his temples wearily and shook his head, "This is just bizarre."

"So what you're going to get back together now?" Nina asked sourly.  
"Well... Yeah." Jett replied.  
"He left you by yourself for six months and you take him back just like that?"  
"I love him."  
"He told you he was leaving Louise before. Why do you believe him this time?"  
"I don't know... I just do. If I don't give him another chance It will probably drive me crazy forever."  
"Well... What about Mike?"  
"What about him? We just hook up its not a big deal."  
"He has feelings for you!"  
"And he knows I love Edgar. He'll understand. I feel like you just don't want me to be with Ed."  
"Of course I don't want you to be with him! Now that you don't have to sneak around you're never going to spend any time with me!"  
"Nina that's not true I already told you the only person I love more than him is you."  
Nina shrugged, "Promise me?"  
"I promise. You've got a boyfriend and we still see each other every day don't we?"  
Nina smiled, "I guess you're right." Her smile widened, "Mandy's got a point if you marry him you'll really be family."

Jett decided not to mention the fact Edgar had actually said he would marry her just yet. "You'd be ok with that?" Jett asked.  
"Eh you're practically a Hansen anyway."  
Jett smiled and threw her arms around Nina. "I love you Nina Hansen." She said.  
"I love you too Svetlana Ivanova."

When Jett and Nina went back inside she was surprised to see that Sig wasn't strangling Edgar; infact they were sitting on the couch talking _almost_ like civilized human beings. Edgar stood up and grabbed Jett's hand as she entered the room. "I'm going to go back to the house to talk to Louise." Edgar said softly, "But I was serious about you packing your bags and moving in."  
Jett bit her lip and thought for a moment, "How about tomorrow night I bring my stuff. I want to go talk to Mike." For a moment Edgar looked troubled but then he reluctantly agreed. Edgar squeezed her hand and then left the house. Sig stood in front of Jett and looked down at her with his hands on his hips. Jett grimaced, "Are you mad at me?" She asked.  
Sig broke into a small smile, "I'm not mad at you Svetlana. A little freaked out by your taste in men but not mad. I just wish you would have me along time ago.  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to hate me."  
"You can't hate family." A dazed expression appeared on Sigs face, "Even if you want to." He added.  
Jett smiled and gave him a hug.  
"Just one thing." Sig said as she pulled away.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Please don't bare him anymore children."  
Jett laughed, "I can't make you any promises."  
Sig shivered and shook his head, "gross."

Edgar pulled into his driveway and slowly walked to the front door. His kids were now home so he knew Louise wouldn't freak out too badly but all the same he didn't feel much like arguing with her. When Edgar opened the door Louise was standing just inside and he knew she had been listening for his truck to pull up. "Back already?" Louise mocked, "little slut won't take you back?"  
"Actually." Edgar replied, "I'm just here to get my shit and talk about the kids."  
"You're better say goodbye to them because you're not going to see them again."  
"I don't think so Louise." Edgar shot at her, "I've been thinking and it dawned on me I've already taken care of the main reasons you claimed I wouldn't get custody. Then I thought about the fact you have no money or a place to live without me."  
"What are you saying?" Louise said sounding alarmed.  
"I'm saying that either we work out the custody things by ourselves like the adults we're capable of being and I'll let you stay in the house or I take you to court and you end up the one who loses custody. What do you say?"  
"I'm sure we can work something out." Louise said bitterly.  
"Thought so." Edgar said as he walked past her and up the stairs. He felt _deja vu_ as he shoved all his clothing into suitcases. When he finished he stood up to go to Erik's room but Erik was already standing in the doorway. Edgar sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.  
"So you're getting divorced again then?" Erik asked as he sat down next to Edgar.  
Edgar nodded, "But I talked to your mom and you don't have to worry about getting taken away from me or anything ok? I'm going to take you to school tomorrow and This weekend I'll pick you and your little brother and sister up; and you can stay the weekend at my house."  
Erik nodded, "This divorce stuff sucks but its better than listening to mom scream at you I guess."  
"It's all going to work out bud."

Jett climbed into her car and drove to Mike's house. He had left the door unlocked for her so she let herself in. Jett found him sprawled across the couch watching _National geographic_. She nudged his leg with her hand until he sat up and then she sat down beside him. "So what was so urgent that you had to rush over here while I'm learning about king Tut?"  
Jett rolled her eyes, "So Edgar came over today."  
"You have my attention."  
"And he basically asked me to be with him in front of Sig and everything."  
"Woah. He must be really legit about it then."  
"I think so."  
"I knew you two were going to get back together."  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "How so?"  
"I saw the way he was looking at you at Andy's. I knew it wouldn't be long before he gave in."  
"Well aren't you clever."  
"Yep." Mike paused, "Does this mean we can't have sex anymore?"  
Jett burst out in laughter, "That's exactly what it means."  
Mike smiled, "Damn. Seriously though I'm happy for you and I hope everything works out. But I love you and if he does anything else to hurt you let me know and I'll kick his ass."  
Jett smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'm lucky I met you Mike Fourtner."  
Mike smirked, "Yeah you are pretty lucky."

The next morning as Jett packed her bags she felt a whirlwind of emotions. She was excited to be living with Edgar, nervous that it wouldn't work out, guilty that she was leaving Nina, sad she wouldn't have her around whenever she needed her, and terrified she had made a mistake by forgiving Edgar so easily. Overall Jett was happy. Knowing that Edgar was hers again was quite possibly one of the greatest feeling in the world and everyone knowing about their relationship was even better. Jett no longer had to look over her shoulder every time she kissed Edgar or step away from him when his fingers accidently brushed against hers. No more late night meetings or phone calls. For the first time Jett felt like they had a chance at a real relationship.

Nina helped Jett load her bags into the car and after promising her that she would call her later Jett was allowed to leave. As she drove Jett reflected on the fact that just before she exited the house Sig pulled her aside and said _'take care of my brother.' _and smiled. Despite the fact Sig often did what he could to hide it Jett knew Edgar's happiness was extremely important to him. When Jett arrived at the apartment she decided her bags could wait and she headed upstairs empty handed. Jett knocked on the door and when Edgar finally pulled it open he was wearing blue rubber gloves that went up to his elbows.  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "What the hell are you doing?"  
Edgar closed the door behind her and yanked off the gloves, "I was cleaning."  
"Why?"  
"Because if I didn't I know you'd be up at the asscrack of dawn tomorrow doing it."  
"True." Jett agreed.  
Edgar placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. He kissed the tip of her nose before pressing his lips against hers. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." Jett replied as she gently bit his bottom lip.  
"I was going so crazy without you."  
"Me too. Stick around this time ok ass?"  
Edgar chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere baby." Edgar picked Jett up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jett showered him with kisses as he walked to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Jett waited expectantly for him to remove her leggings but instead he climbed onto the bed next to her and threw his arm over her. Jett pressed herself up against him and Edgar held her tighter. Edgar kissed the back of Jett's shoulder making a smile spread across her face. "I never thought we would get back together."  
"Me neither but I thought about it every day." Edgar replied, "and when I saw you with Mike at Andy's house it tore me apart."  
"Mike and I weren't a couple."  
"Yeah but I didn't know that at first."  
"He's like my brother... that I would have sex with." Jett added.  
Edgar grimaced, "I don't even want to think about that."  
Jett rolled over so that she was facing him, "I'm not going to stop hanging out with him you know. You'll just have to trust me."  
"I trust you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." After talking to Mike at Andy's Edgar was positive Mike wouldn't try to cross the line with Jett now that they were back together.  
Jett smiled, "And I trust you around Louise."  
Edgar smiled, "is that so?"  
"Yes because of the repercussions you'll face if you fuck up."  
"And what are those exactly?"  
"I will kill you."  
Edgar burst out laughing and placed a soft kiss on Jett's lips.  
"Don't worry after you being with her feels like prison."  
"Stop exaggerating."  
"Jett I'm not. I'll never make that mistake again."

A month went by and Jett finally felt like she was in an honest relationship. It still surprised Jett when they were out in public and Edgar grabbed her hand or kissed her. She had craved for him to show public affection for what felt like an eternity and now that he was it felt like it wasn't real. Jett was a little surprised by how great of a boyfriend Edgar was now that they spent so much time together. When she cooked he cooked, when she cleaned he cleaned, and when she wanted to talk about something he stopped whatever he was doing to listen. The only thing that Edgar hadn't done was bring his kids around and Louise worked it out so that Edgar took the kids to and from school and had them on weekends so every weekend Jett stayed with Nina. Jett awoke abruptly as she felt someone poke her sharply in her side. Jett rolled her eyes as Nina's smiling face came into focus. "Why did you wake me up?" Jett groaned.  
"Because I'm bored and you're going back home tomorrow. Then I won't see you!"  
Jett snorted, "Liar I hang out with you almost every day."  
"Yeah but I won't see you continuously!"  
"Stalker." Jett teased.  
"Barely finding that out?" Nina said sarcastically.  
The two girls laughed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Sig was leaning against the kitchen counter talking to June while she cooked. "Goodmorning." Sig said once they had entered the kitchen.  
"Morning." They replied in unison.  
As time passed Sig had come to accept that his brother was dating his daughters best friend. Jett assumed it was because he could see it was a real relationship and not a fling. However he was still touchy about the fact he had been left out of the loop. "My brother called." Sig said as jett and Nina hopped up on the counter. "What did he say?" Jett replied.  
"He said that after he takes the kids out he's going to pick you up for a while."  
"Oh. I wonder why he didn't call my cell phone."  
Sig smiled, "He also said you need to take your phone off of silent."  
Jett shrugged.  
"When are you leaving again daddy?" Nina asked.  
"I leave in two days." Sig replied.  
Nina groaned, "This sucks! My dad and my boyfriend are both leaving me!"  
"Its not because we want to." Sig said sharply, "And you should be happy Crosby has a good job!"  
"I know." Nina mumbled.  
She looked at Jett, "You're so lucky Eggy quit fishing."  
Jett snorted, "These last few days he's been acting like a maniac. This is the first Opelio trip in more that twenty years he hasn't gone on."

After eating Sig, June, and Mandy went shopping for Sig's last minute things while Jett and Nina went to hang out with Crosby and Mike. Even though Jett was with Edgar she still spent a considerable amount of time hanging out with Mike. He was one of the most important people in her life and she wasn't willing to give him up. Edgar trusted her as he said he would and didn't make the slightest objection when she told him she was going to Mike's house. When they pulled up outside of Mike's house he was _washing_ his car. He was more or less just spraying it with a hose.  
"Why are you washing your car if you're leaving in a few days?" Jett asked as they walked up to him. "Because It will be disgusting when I get back if I don't head it off now." Mike replied. He dropped the hose on the ground and picked Jett up; and proceeded to spin her around. When he put her down Jett looked up at him and pouted, "I don't want you to leave."  
Mike smiled, "I'll be back before you know it. Unless you want to come with... I think we may need a new greenhorn."  
Jett snorted, "No thanks. I'll just see you when I get back."  
"Thought so."  
They headed inside and sat down in Mike's living room. It was only a few minutes before Crosby arrived. Nina raced from the room to let him in and when she returned Crosby was carrying her and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Jett laughed and rolled her eyes, "typical."  
Crosby winked as he put Nina down and then sat on the couch. Nina sat on his lap and rested her head against his. Although Nina was trying to hide how sad she was he was leaving again Jett wasn't fooled and she felt incredibly bad for her. She couldn't help but be incredibly grateful Edgar was staying behind. Jett made a mental note to spend as much time with Nina as possible to keep her mind off of Crosby; but Jett knew from experience it probably wouldnt work. Jett and Nina hung out with the guys for a few hours until Mike and Crosby both realized they had a lot of stuff to get done.

Jett and Nina had just settled into Nina's room for a movie when Jett's phone rang. Jett looked down at the screen and smiled. "It's Edgar." Jett told Nina before answering it.  
"Hey." Edgar said.  
"Hey babe what's up?" She replied.  
"I...um I'm going to pick you up for dinner... And then I'm going to drop you back off at Nina's"  
Jett raised her eyebrows, "Um ok? Why do you sound so weird?"  
"My kids are coming."  
"Edgar! You can't just spring this on me!"  
"Well this had to happen eventually. I have to go Stefanie is calling me. Bye babe."  
Edgar hung up and Jett looked down at her phone in shock.  
"What happened?" Nina asked.  
"I'm going out to dinner with Edgar and the kids!" Jett replied.  
"Woah... That's pretty intense."  
"Will you come with me?"  
"No! You have to do this on you're own!"  
"They're going to hate me! They are going to think I stole Edgar away from their mom!"  
"Don't worry Logan and Stefanie are to young to really think that."  
"And Erik?"  
Nina grimaced, "Yeah... he might be a problem."  
"I think I'm going to throw up. Erik is going to think of me like the evil step mom or something!"  
"Relax. Just be yourself and don't hang all over Edgar."  
"Well obviously but I have a really bad feeling about this."

Edgar pulled up in front of his brother's hours and tried to keep himself from having a panic attack. _'What was I thinking?' _Edgar thought to himself as he texted Jett and told her to come outside. Clearly taking Jett to dinner with his kids was a mistake. Jett hadn't even come outside and Erik was already eyeing him suspiciously. "Isn't Jett Nina's friend?" Erik asked.  
"Yes." Edgar replied, "But she's my friend too."  
"I'm thirteen not five."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You try to hide all the girly shit..."  
"Watch your mouth!" Edgar snapped.  
"Sorry... you try to hide all the girl crap at your house when we're there but I still see it. Is she your new girlfriend?"  
"Yes." Edgar admitted. He didn't see the point of lying. He glanced into the rear view mirror and saw that Stefanie and Logan were to busy wresting over a Stefanie's teddy bear to pay attention.  
"I can't believe you already have a girlfriend and it's Nina's friend."  
"It's complicated. You'll understand one day."  
Erik shrugged, "You know mom has a boyfriend too." Edgar's curiousity was peaked. What type foolish man would get in a relationship with Louise? "Have you met him?" Edgar asked.  
"He came over two weeks ago and mom goes out with him all the time."  
Edgar's eyes widened. Louise had literally taken no time to bring over a new guy. "Did you like him?"  
"Hell no... He kept calling me champ."  
Edgar chuckled, "Watch your mouth."  
Jett came out of the house wearing a pair of jeans and a _Rage against the Machine_ hoodie. Edgar was grateful she had chosen to cover up.  
Erik raised his eyebrows and looked at Edgar, "She likes _Rage Against the Machine_?"  
"Uh Yeah." He replied.  
"Maybe she can stick around for a while."  
Edgar laughed, "Wanna hop in the backseat?"  
Erik climbed in the backseat and Edgar reached over to unlock the door for Jett. She hopped inside and said hi to his kids before buckling her seat belt. Edgar could one look at her and could tell she was freaking out. "Relax." He said quietly.  
Jett nodded and looked down at her hands. Edgar reached over and gave Jett's knee a brief squeeze.

When they arrived at the restaurant Jett walked nervously besides Edgar. She had the worst case of butterflies she had ever experienced. Edgar held the door open and his kids filed inside. Edgar placed his hand on the small of Jett's back and then followed her inside. When the slid into the booth Jett found herself sitting between Erik and Edgar. She found it odd that she was so intimidated by three kids. Jett tried to think of something to say but her mind was completely blank. She desperatley wanted Edgar's kids to like her and she didn't want to say something make them hate her. Jett looked over at Erik whom she had and after realizing he was the exact same height as her saw that he looked nervous too.  
Erik cleared his throat, "So you like _Rage against the machine_?"  
Jett smiled, "Yeah I love them! _Killing in the name_ was like my anthem in highschool."  
"That song is amazing! What other music do you listen to?"  
"I like Johnny Cash and Guns n Roses a lot."  
Erik wrinkled his nose, "You like old people music like dad!"  
Jett laughed, "Well I like Avenged Sevenfold and Gallows too."  
"I love Avenged Sevenfold!" Erik said excitedly.  
"They're a great band! I saw them last year."  
"You're like my hero now."

Edgar couldn't suppress a smile as his eldest son talked to Jett. He knew it would be no problem for Logan and Stefanie to like Jett but Erik he had been worried about. Erik had always been stubborn and stuck in his ways just like his father. After talking to Erik Jett's nerves seemed to fade and she began to converse with Logan and Stefanie. Stefanie ended up climbing over Edgar's lap to sit next to Jett. When they finished eating the first question Logan asked Edgar was could they get ice cream. When Edgar said he didn't think so Logan immediately asked Jett instead. Edgar couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jett's face. He knew right away Jett was going to give in. "Um... Sure." Jett said, as expected. Edgar placed his hand on Jett's back and leaned in to whisper in her ear as they exited the resturant, "You're going to be in Logan's good graces forever now."  
Jett smiled, "I couldn't say no to him. Are you mad?"  
Edgar chuckled, "no babe."

Edgar held Jett's hand as he drove to the ice cream shop. Edgar couldn't stop from smiling. Everytime it slipped off of his face it came right back. When they got to the ice cream shop Edgar didn't even get to speak to Jett. She was bombarded with questions and stories by his kids. She seemed happy; overwhelmed but happy. The only thing Edgar had been worried about when it came to Jett was his kids accepting her and now all of his doubts were gone.

When he arrived back at Sig's he got out of the car and walked Jett to the door. "What do you think?" Edgar asked.  
"That was the most nervewracking experience of my life. Do you think they like me?" Jett replied.  
"I know they liked you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Jett smiled as Edgar gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
Jett nodded and stepped inside the house.

Edgar got back in the car and drove back to his apartment. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Logan and Stefanie were both falling asleep.  
"Did you have fun Erik?" Edgar asked.  
"Yeah it was cool." Erik replied.  
"What do you think of Jett?"  
"She's cool... Next week she should just stay at your house instead of going to uncle Sig's."  
Edgar smiled, "Why?"  
"So we can hang out with her again."  
Edgar ruffled his sons hair and continued to drive. He was beyond excited about his son's reaction.

Nina raced up the stairs and into Nina's room and jumped on her bed. "How was it?" Nina asked as she sat down her cell phone and gave Jett her full attention. "It actually went ok." Jett said excitedly. "Really?"  
"Yeah his kids are adorable and so sweet! Erik didn't give me a hard time at all."  
"Aww I'm happy for you."  
"I'm really happy too! I feel like everything is going to be ok now you know?"

The next morning after dropping the kids off at school Edgar found himself driving to what was now Louise's house. _'I must be crazy.'_ Edgar thought as he walked up the driveway. He thought it would be rude to just go inside so he knocked on the door and waited for Louise to answer. After a few minutes she opened the door and glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"To talk."  
"Girlfriend tired of you?" She said with venom.  
"No... I just want to talk."  
Louise stepped aside and let Edgar pass. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. A few seconds later Louise entered the room and sat down across from him.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Louise asked.  
Edgar shrugged, "Erik tells me you have a boyfriend."  
Louise folded her arms, "Yes I've been seeing someone."  
"Does he make you happy?"  
"Does Jett make you happy?" Louise snapped.  
"Very happy."  
"Yes... He makes me happy." Louise admitted.  
"Look right now I don't like you very much and I know you damn sure can't stand me."  
Louise gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement.  
"But we've got kids and we're going to be in each others lives forever." Edgar continued, "So can we just try not to hate each other?"  
Louise thought for a moment and then nodded, "I guess you're right."  
"You gave me my kids. Part of me will always love you, you know?"  
Louise nodded, "Me too."

After giving Louise an incredibly awkward hug goodbye he got into his car and drove to his apartment. When he got inside he walked to his bedroom and found Jett curled up on the bed in one of his t-shirts. "You're home later than usual." Jett observed. "Yeah I know." Edgar replied, "I stopped and talked to Louise." He climbed onto the bed next to Jett and she rolled over to face him. "What did you guys talk about?" She asked.  
"Not hating each other. It actually went ok."  
Jett smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
"That's good. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks." Edgar smiled, "So Erik thinks you should stay here next weekend. He wants to hang out with you some more."  
Jett squealed excitedly and kissed him, "That makes me really happy."  
"Me too."

For the next month and a half Jett and Edgar spent a lot of time together with his kids. Erik had grown quite fond of Jett and even talked about the girls he liked with her. When they were out Logan insisted on holding Jett's hand and Stefanie adored that Jett dressed up with her. Edgar loved seeing Jett interact with his kids. He was a little surprised by how great she was with them but it made him fall for her harder. The boats had finished for Opies and most of the guys were going out to dinner. Jett was at Sig's helping Nina pick out an outfit and he wouldn't see her again until they arrived at the restaurant. Edgar was in their room pacing; he had something to tell Jett and the mere thought made his head spin and anxiety spread throughout his body.

Jett and Nina arrived at the restuarant Nina in a tight black dress with heels and Jett in a tight black and white striped dress with her cowboy boots. It was the first time Nina was going to see Crosby since he'd finished fishing and she was practically bouncing off the walls. When they stepped inside Nina ran forward and jumped into Crosby's arms. Jett smiled as Sig pointedly looked away. Jett glanced around the table and saw Sig, June, Andy, John, Scotty, Mike, and the Harris boys but no Edgar. Jett had talked to him not long before and had been sure he would arrive before her. _'Oh well.' _Jett thought to herself as she walked around the table and gave Mike a hug.  
"Miss me?" She asked him.  
"Oh desperately." He said sarcastically.  
Jett pouted, "I'm serious."  
"Of course I missed you Jett."  
"Good." Jett said happily as she sat down. Jett chatted happily with everyone at the table and was bombarded by the Hillstrands and Harris' with questions about her and Edgar. Jett willingly answered and laughed at the shock that appeared on all of their faces. A half an hour went by and Edgar still hadn't arrived. She texted him and he didn't respond which was never a good sign. Half an hour turned into fourty five minutes and Jett was beginning to grow concered. "Calm down." Mike said into her ear.  
"He's never this late what if something happened?" She replied.  
"He's fine."  
"How do you know?"  
"He just walked in."  
Jett looked up and saw Edgar walking over to the table. Jett was surprised by how well he was dressed. He was wearing a black button up with a leather jacket and a pair of black slacks. As he got closer Jett noticed that he looked sick and grew worried. Jett leaned across the table as Edgar sat down. "You ok?" Jett asked.  
Edgar nodded but the look on his face clearly said _'I'm not ok.'_  
"You sure?" She asked.  
"Yep."  
As they ate Edgar said very little and it made Jett anxious. She wanted to hurry up and get out of the restaurant so she could question him. She grew fed up with his silence and gave up trying to talk to him and talked to Nina, Crosby, and Mike instead. Once everyone had finished eating and everyone was just sitting around talking Edgar stood up and straightened his jacket. Jett gave him a questioning look but he turned red and looked away from her. _'Edgar Hansen turning red?' _Everyone turned to look at him and his face redened even more. "There is uh... Something I want to say."  
Everyone waited expectantly including Jett. She had no idea what the hell he was doing. Edgar held out her hand for her and she slowly stood up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her close. "I uh.." Edgar began, "I was so late today because I was at home freaking out."  
Jett opened her mouth to ask why but he plowed on before she had the chance.  
"I love you with all I've got. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time and I promised you I would marry you as soon as my divorce was final. Seeing you with my kids told me this was the right thing and I want to show you how serious I am about making you my wife."  
Edgar pulled a little box out of his pocket and got down on his knee. Nina screamed excitedly sending a ripple of laughter across the table.  
"Will you marry me Svetlana?" Edgar asked.  
If Jett would have collapsed at that moment she would have been entirely unsurprised. The room was spinning and her heart was banging like a wrecking ball. "yes!" Jett finally managed.

Edgar slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Everyone at their tables and the tables that surrounded them cheered loudly. Edgar pressed his lips against Jett's and she wound her arms tightly around his neck. Although Edgar had kissed her in front of strangers it was the very first time he kissed her in front of his friends and family. It was what Jett had dreamt of from the moment they had first gotten together and she was on the verge of tears. Nothing in the world could have possibly felt more right. When Jett and Edgar pulled away they were both breathing heavily and the cheering had not stopped.  
"I love you so much Edgar!" Jett said breathlessly.  
"I love you too Jett." He replied just as breathlessly.  
"Forever?"  
"Forever."

_I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring  
While the ice gives way under my feet  
And so I drown with the sun_

_I've been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
In your heart under the rose_

_I open my eyes with a sigh of relief  
As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me  
And I see you with dead leaves in your hands_

_I've been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
In your heart under the rose _

_**Under the Rose- HIM**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
i'll love you more than Sig Hansen loves to grind!  
**__(thanks for reading and for all the amazing reviews! and please check out the fear of being found!)_


End file.
